


Wingmen are supposed to be supportive

by Codango



Series: Those goddamn Karasuno boys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bullying, College, Coming Out, Cooking, Dancing, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Harassment, M/M, Minor Violence, Misogyny, POV Original Female Character, Post-Canon, Restaurants, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Crush, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tanaka.” Azumane opened the front door. “Nice to see you, man.”</p><p>Shizuku watched with interest as a tall man with a shaved head scooped Azumane into a bear hug. He nearly lifted him off the floor. <em>Does Noya only hang out with tall people? You moron, he’s on a volleyball team.</em></p><p>“Asahi-san!” Tanaka roared into his shoulder. “He dragged you out tonight, too?”</p><p>“Meh, I had to cover a game, so it’s not too late for me.” Azumane stepped to one side, and Shizuku lifted her eyebrows in spite of herself. Tanaka was wearing a coat against the early spring chill, but his legs looked long and lean in dark jeans. “You work today?”</p><p>“Pfft.” Tanaka rolled sharp gray eyes and started to shrug out of his coat. “I was at the restaurant before you even came out of REM. Lucky for you I can —” He looked up and his eyes met hers. “— still… hang. Um.”</p><p>Shizuku blinked. <em>God, he looks intense.</em> She tried for a welcoming smile. She was the weird addition to the apartment tonight after all.</p><p>----<br/>A POV switch for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5407289/chapters/12492482"><em>And yet here you are</em></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right, party people, here it is. Your Tanaka/Shizuku fic. You don't have to read the first story in this series to understand this one, but it would help. Also, I don't know how you found this one if you haven't read that one first.
> 
> Lookit this super cool fan art!
> 
> From @outsidethecavern:  
> [I just luv the idea that Shizuku has made fans out of these three boys.](http://outsidethecavern.tumblr.com/post/140569854924/im-an-idiot-and-i-have-idiot-ideas-and-you-all)  
> [The beer-pick-up scene from Ch5!](http://outsidethecavern.tumblr.com/post/140941111984/codango-take-it-im-going-to-sleep-and-pray-you)  
> [Shizuku's dress in Ch8 (holla!)](http://outsidethecavern.tumblr.com/post/141616756189/codango-so-your-mister-doesnt-feel-alone-and)
> 
> From @dahbil:  
> [A sweet profile of Shizuku <3<3<3](http://dahbil.tumblr.com/post/140982350979/my-town-has-been-through-some-pretty-serious)
> 
> From @just-emerald  
> [Smokin' lil makeout sesh with Shizuku + Tanaka!](http://just-emerald.tumblr.com/post/142448430451/codango-im-ready-wingmen-are-supposed-to-be)

**** Shizuku stared into the mirror.  _ I don’t want to do this. I do not want to do this. _

“Shizu-chaaaaannn! You ready, babe?”

Shizuku swallowed a groan and shut her eyes against her reflection. “Almost!” she called. “Just getting the curlers out now.” She hadn’t touched a single one of them. There were fifteen of them stapled to her head, in three varying sizes. Add on the winged eyeliner and hot pink lipstick (courtesy of Riri — who else?), and Shizuku was fighting down the urge to run screaming from her teammate’s bedroom entirely.

“Don’t you dare touch those!” The bathroom doorknob twisted. “You’ll yank on ‘em and ruin everything, I’m coming in.”

Shizuku thought about biting her lip but decided she didn’t want bright pink teeth. She stepped back to let the door open.

After about ten minutes, Riri threw an arm around Shizuku’s shoulders and looked admiringly in the mirror. “We are  _ hot_, Shizuku girl, _ hot_. Volleyball ladies _ represent!_” 

Shizuku pursed her lips. Two tall young women stared back at her, with long, wavy hair, lots of lipstick, and lashes that probably should have required a permit-to-carry. 

“If this doesn’t make Azumane-san stand up and take notice, I will officially give up.” Riri tossed her hair, giving the brunette curls a test run. 

“Can I get that in writing?” Shizuku teased.

Riri glared at her. “Wingmen are supposed to be supportive.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“This is the moment you say ‘Riri, tonight he will beg to be led upstairs.’”

“Riri, tonight he will definitely probably say hello to you finally.” 

Riri smacked Shizuku in the back of the head. “The only person who’d be worse than you at this job is Hiyori.” She flounced out of the bathroom. “Come on and help me fill the coolers.”

* * *

 

“Holy shit, holy  _ shit_, he’s here.” Riri’s eyes locked onto a tall man entering the front door. He was easily visible over the rest of the crowd in the living room. She ran a hand over her hair. “How’s my lipstick?” 

“Oh thank god,  _ finally._” Shizuku breathed. “Still on your mouth. Can you settle down now?” 

“Shush.” Riri grabbed her by the wrist. “We’re going in.”

Shizuku gulped. “I don’t know about this.” She eyed Azumane. She’d seen him before of course, at games and so on. He seemed to be studying sports med or something. He was also just hard to miss physically: tall, long-haired, and built like an American goalie. 

From what Shizuku had seen, he was also super soft-spoken and never ever flirted with anyone. The girls loved him. Riri had staked her claim weeks ago, with absolutely nothing to show for it. Shizuku wondered if her teammate’s continued pursuit was more about the principle of the thing than any real interest by now.

“Just give me two seconds and follow my lead.” Riri reached out a red-nailed hand for an intensely masculine bicep. “Azumane-saaaaaaann!”

_ Two seconds.  _ Shizuku sipped at her first beer of the evening. She couldn’t really hear well, with the music climbing to new levels of loud. But in two seconds, it was easy to see that all Riri was managing to do to Azumane was thoroughly embarrass him.

Shizuku’s ears perked up at the word “volleyball.” She wasn’t much of a wingman, but she could work with a volleyball conversation.

“Did I hear you played volleyball, Azumane-san?” Shizuku took a page out of Riri’s book and slid her hand up Azumane’s other arm. It really was an impressive bicep. Small wonder that Riri, fan of built bods everywhere, wanted a taste. “I bet you were really cool to watch.”  _ Build their egos_, Riri had said. _ Tell them they’re amazing, smart, talented, et cetera. Just lay it on thick. _

Azumane looked down at her, and she saw his Adam’s apple bob. The poor man really did embody the word “prey.” “I had fun playing, but Noya’s a lot cooler to watch than I ever was,” he managed. “It’s only his first season with the team, and he’s already a starter.”

_ Noya?  _ Shizuku glanced around.

_ … Holy shit.  _

It was him. The new libero for the men’s team. The one who’d received all ( _all!_ ) of the jump serves from the captain of their main rival last weekend. He’d missed exactly one block follow, and Shizuku had felt his frustration all the way in the stands. He’d been mesmerizing to watch, and he was here. At Hiyori’s party. _ Right in front of her.  _

He rolled his shoulders under his leather jacket — _so cool_ — and looked up at her briefly. He caught her stare, and annoyance flashed behind golden brown eyes. 

Shizuku’s mouth just fucking  _ went.  _ “Oh! Oh, you’re the new libero!”  _ Oh my god, you sound like such a fangirl. Tell him you play volleyball too! You’re legit!  _ “I’m Shizuku. I’m a setter. I saw your last game, and I gotta say I watched you pretty much the whole time!”

He looked at her flatly. “You watched the libero the whole time? And you’re the setter?”

This was not going well. “Oh, I’m not  _ the  _ setter,” Shizuku said hurriedly. “Second string. And you’re, uh, pretty damn dynamic on the court, you know.”  _ Just stop talking. For the love, please shut your mouth —  _

“Ugh, we are not talking about volleyball tonight.” Riri groaned. She looped her arm through Azumane’s and turned to walk back into the house. “Let’s leave them to it, Azumane-san.” She tossed a wink at Shizuku.

Shizuku swallowed hard.  _ Well, if she’s good, then…  _ She glanced at Noya. Nishinoya Yuu. She’d memorized his name and jersey number before the first match was over. 

He blew out a breath through his nose and turned his back slightly to Azumane and Riri. “So you were at the game last weekend?” he asked. The question reeked of polite conversation-making.

Shizuku chewed the inside of her mouth. Whatever, she’d take it. The best libero she’d ever seen, outside of the pros anyway, was willing to talk to her, so fuck it. “Yeah! Yeah, I noticed you set a couple times behind the attack line — I’ve never seen a libero do that more than once in any single match. Is that something you do a lot? A signature move or something?”

Noya cocked his head. Shizuku caught her breath at a tiny spark of interest in his eyes. “It’s fun, yeah. It’s something other teams don’t really expect, you know?”

“Right?!” Shizuku waved her beer.  _ Keep it calm, Mashima.  _ “I don’t think any of our opponents have used it once this season.”

Noya folded his arms and nodded. “But you can’t use it too much, or it loses that element of surprise. I’m lucky that I’ve always worked with setters who appreciate a libero setting — it can open them up to attacking too, you know?”

“Oh, wow.” Shizuku clutched her beer to her chest. “I’d  _ love  _ to be able to attack more. Maybe I should mention it to our libero?”

Noya grinned up at her. “I will talk all night long about what a libero wants to hear from a setter.”

Shizuku felt something flutter in her gut. “Well then. Sounds like we should get you a beer?”

* * *

 

_ 11:30 p.m. _

“You know, the first time Asahi-san — that’s Azumane, you met him tonight — the first time we tried a back-court attack, the two of us, oh my  _ god_, it was horrible.” 

“No! I bet it was fabulous!”

“Oh,  _ Asahi-san  _ was fabulous. He’s always fabulous. My toss sucked, and we totally didn’t connect at all.”

“ _Augh._ ”

“ _Right?_ Sooooo embarrassing.”

* * *

 

_ 1:02 a.m. _

“Have you tried holding your hands like you’re drinking from a two-liter bottle?”

“Are you serious? Holy shit, that’s the perfect shape, isn’t it? Do you really think of that every time you set?”

“Well, I mean, I don’t  _ now_ — I’ve been a setter since I was in middle school. But if you think your wrists need a better angle, you should try that.” 

“... you’re telling me a trick you learned in  _ middle school._” 

“Ummm?”

“This is for beginners, is that what you’re saying?”

“Y-you don’t have to use it if you don’t want to!”

“Mashima Shizuku thinks I am soooooo bad at setting that she gives me tips she learned in middle school.”

“Noy _aaaaaa_!”

“I mean, that is just some next-level shit of dissing my ski — _umpf!_ ”

“If you promise me the next thing you say is going to be nice, I’ll take my hand off your mouth!”

* * *

 

_ 1:45 a.m. _

“Oh my god, what is Asahi-san  _ doinnnnggg_?” 

“Um. Prob’ly... he’s busy?”

“ _Busy._ The fuck could he be  _ busy  _ doing  _ here_?” 

“ _Ha_. ‘Doing.’ Ha!”

“Got somethin’ to say over there, Shizuku?”

“Jus’ sayin’. Could be  _ who  _ not  _ what  _ he’s doing.”

“... whut?”

“Riri wants him baaaaaddd. Like, so bad. Boo. My beer’s all gone.”

“... some girl? ‘S tryna… fuckin’ bang Asahi?”

“Dunno how lucky she’s gonna get — fuck, you want another beer? — but if yer lil man wants to get laid tonight, my girl’s gonna make aallllll his dreams come true. Or somethin’.”

“...”

“Noya? Noya, babe, y’okay?”

“... damn. Fuckin’... jus’ fuckin’  _ damn_, you know?” 

“Yup.”

“I want another beer.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“An’ I wanna sit in your lap.”

“Yeah, you — what?”

“Stupid fuckin’ Asahi bein’ all fuckin’ stupid.”

“You wanna… wanna sit in my lap?”

“Oh, thanks, yeah, I will.”

* * *

 

_ 2:06 a.m. _

Noya’s hair was really soft. Shizuku wasn’t expecting that at all. He fit in her arms really well too. Also not what she was expecting.

Talking was getting kind of difficult — if Noya’s brain was anywhere near as fuzzy as hers right now, he too must have decided it was just easier to sit quietly. He leaned back against her, eyes closed. She’d found herself stroking his black-and-bleached hair before she even realized what she was doing.

Shizuku was used to being taller than most guys. Most guys were not used to girls being taller than them. They tended to radiate their discomfort in wide swaths. Shizuku was used to that too.

Yet here was Nishinoya Yuu, curled up in her lap. Nishinoya, who only came to her shoulders when she was wearing heels. Nishinoya, larger than life in his hot leather jacket and his tight jeans.

Shizuku watched her own blonde hair fall over his shoulder. He sniffed at it and smiled, his eyes still closed. 

Nishinoya, who didn’t seem to notice that she was built on a different scale. Noya. Who talked about volleyball with her like he wasn’t any better than she was. He’d talked with her for hours. At a crappy party she hadn’t wanted to be at in the first place.

Shizuku felt a spark of heat in her chest, and she dared to tighten her arms around his thin shoulders just a little bit.  _ I might have to thank Riri later.  _ Her eyes drifted shut, and she knew she was smiling.

“Noyaaaa.”

Shizuku opened one eye at the quiet voice, barely louder than the music still faintly playing throughout the house.

“You still here?” A tall man came in through the kitchen. Long hair, hint of a beard…  _ Azumane-san_, Shizuku reminded herself. 

“Eeeeeeyyyyy, there’s the ACE!”

Shizuku jerked her head back, narrowly avoiding the top of Nishinoya’s head crashing into her jaw. She grinned.  _ How is he that awake?  _ She wouldn’t have hated just falling asleep right where she was. With Nishinoya for a tiny pillow.

“Asahiiiiiiii.” Nishinoya was trying to push himself out of her lap. He reminded her of an elderly Pomeranian, wallowing off some rich old lady’s knees. She giggled ( _giggled! Who am I?_ ) and tried to help him. 

He ended up lying on his side on the floor, beaming up at his very tall friend. “Asahi-saaaaaannnn, I’ve been looking aaaaalllll over for you!” Noya crowed.

“Really?” Azumane looked down at both of them, his arms folded over a wide chest. “And you thought I’d be in Shizuku’s lap?”

Shizuku cocked her head. What a strange thing to say. Who would think to look there? She thought about laughing, but something about Azumane suggested this wasn’t really as funny as it seemed to her.

Evidently Noya thought it was a dumb question too. “... No?” 

“We’re going.” Azumane wrapped a hand around Noya’s elbow and lifted him easily. Shizuku was pretty sure Noya hadn’t been upright under his own power for at least an hour, so she wasn’t surprised when Noya more or less fell into Azumane.

“Oops.” Noya steadied himself with a hand to the tall man’s chest. “Asahi-san’s so damn big.”

Azumane glared down at Noya. 

_ Maybe the thing with Riri didn’t go as well as it could have?  _ Shizuku pushed herself upright, thankful that there was a wall right behind her. “We got busted,” she said. “Let him take you home, Noya-chan. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_ Tomorrow? Why would I see him tomorrow? I could though. He’ll probably be at the gym at some point, and I… I can be at the gym too. I could totally just casually sort of —  _

“Right!” Nishinoya leaned on Azumane’s arm and shot her a ten-thousand-watt smile. “Shizuku, I’m sooooo glad I met you tonight!”

She stared down at him. Bit her lip, lipstick long gone. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, well. Go home, you idiot.” 

Noya laughed, loud and drunk and careless. Azumane shoved him out the front door. She stared at it for a couple seconds after it closed behind them. 

_ Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh! _

Shizuku headed for the stairs. She’d sleep in Riri’s bed tonight, since Azumane obviously wasn’t staying. The room was dark as she kicked off her heels. She’d wash her face in the morning and hate herself that she hadn’t bothered to do it right now. 

Shizuku sank down onto the bed with a sigh.

“What are  _ you  _ so happy about?”

Shizuku squawked, but her reflexes were too dull to make her actually get off the bed. Instead, she poked the bundle of blankets behind her. “Riri?”

“Present. Present and virginal.”

Shizuku cocked her head. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“Damn right, it doesn’t.” Riri peeked above the covers, smudged eyeliner emphasizing her grumpiness. “I laid it all out there for him. Spelled it out in language a  _ zombie  _ could have understood.”

Shizuku shucked off her jeans and crawled under the covers. It was toasty, and she felt her eyes drift shut. Riri must have been here for a minute already. “And?” she yawned.

“And I’ve never seen a man bolt for the door so fast,” Riri whined. “Not even a kiss! Not even a goddamn peck on the cheek! Maybe red lipstick isn’t his thing. Or maybe he’s not into tall girls? What do you think?”

Shizuku curled her hand against her mouth, thinking of soft, black-and-bleached hair. And golden brown eyes. And hard muscles on a compact body. “Mm,” she whispered agreeably.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a damn good thing the team didn’t have a game today. Because Shizuku wouldn’t have even been allowed on the bench.

“Ohhhhh my  _ god_.” She crawled from the bed, making sure her head never got higher than the mattress. 

“Are you finally awake?”

The bedroom door opened, and a bolt of sunlight shot through Shizuku’s left eye. “Aaaauuuugggh!” She curled into a fetal position on the floor, not minding too much that Riri hadn’t vacuumed since she moved in.

“That is what you get for getting more action than me last night.” Riri squatted next to her and held out a glass of water. “If you can crawl into the bathroom, there’s headache stuff in the second drawer.”

Shizuku rifled through the disorganized filing cabinet of last night’s memories. “... action?”

Riri stood and put her hands on her hips. “Do you remember waking up at 4:15 a.m., still drunk out of your mind? Because I sure as hell do. I’ve never been so annoyed at a happy person. Who the hell is  _ Noya-chan_?” 

Shizuku’s eyes went wide, her cheek still smushed into the filthy carpet. “Um.”

“You let me chase after a complete dead end last night, and you just went and found yourself a Noya-chan?” Riri sighed. She bent over to pat Shizuku’s tangled hair. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Oh my god,” Shizuku whispered.

“By the way, when were you gonna work out today?” Riri paused on her way out the bedroom door. “I’ll go with you.”

“Um.” Shizuku bit her lip. Game-free Saturdays meant that the women’s team did individual workouts, but she wasn’t sure if the guys did the same thing? If they  _ did_, maybe she could casually suggest to Noya sometime that they could — 

“Mashima. Hey, space cadet. When are you working out?”

“Uh! N-now?”

“Now?” Riri eyed her. “You are in a ball on my floor.”

Shizuku cleared her throat. “Ten minutes?”

“You gonna work out in your pushup bra?”

Shizuku hauled herself to her elbows and army-crawled to the bathroom. “Fiiiiiiiiinnne. I’ll meet you at the gym in an hour. God.”

* * *

 

Shizuku saw his bedhead first and stifled a groan. Kibikino loved smoking on the second-floor balcony of their apartment building. Shizuku had washed off her makeup and put her hair in a tidy bun, but there was no way she could disguise last night’s high heels and low-cut shirt.

She tried to climb the stairs as quietly as possible, but sure enough…

“Oh holy shit, what did I do to deserve this?  _ Nice_, Shizuku-chan, very nice.” 

_ Fucking hell.  _ “Morning, Kibikino.” Shizuku walked past the captain of the men’s basketball team, holding her breath against the smoke and digging in her jacket for her key.

He must have been in a good mood today. He stayed put, leaning against the balcony, watching her as she stopped at her door. “Found something worth not coming home for last night?  _ Love  _ the shoes.”

“Bye, Kibikino.” She shut the door behind her without looking him in the eye once. She left the hot pink high heels haphazardly by the door, leaving a trail of clothes on the way to the shower.

Shizuku wondered if her green shorts were clean. Her legs looked pretty good in those. She wondered if Noya was a legs man. 

* * *

 

Shizuku still didn’t know if Noya was a legs man. Due to the science of probability, he was not at the gym when she and Riri finished their circuits. The only positive side effect of this was that she ran three kilometers as a cooldown instead of two. Because she was waiting. Like an idiot.

Riri raised an eyebrow at her as Shizuku joined her to stretch. “Someone’s dedicated.”

Shizuku sat down and leaned over a knee, letting her (very childish) disappointment pull her deep into the hamstring stretch. “Just needed to feel it today, I guess.”

Riri pursed her lips and glanced casually to the other side of the weight room. “Huh. I never would have guessed Noya could lift that much weight.”

Shizuku’s head snapped up. “Really? Where? How much weight?”

Riri’s mouth dropped open. “You fell for that? Holy god, how did this guy get to you that bad in just one night?”

Shizuku’s face went up in flames. “ _Riri, so help me, I will shave your head tonight while you sleep._ ”

“I mean, I remembered after you left. He’s the little libero, right? The freshman that’s supposed to be the shit, yeah?”

“Riri, if you think for one minute —”

“Darling, you are 180 centimeters tall.”

“I…  _ I know!_” 

“How can you be crushing so hard on a tiny little guy you just met?”

“He’s —!” Shizuku paused. She twisted herself into a spiral stretch, mostly to avoid Riri’s shocked face. “He’s not tiny.”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to have figured that out so quickly, but congratulations.” Riri’s voice was pure evil dipped in double entendre. 

Shizuku thought about throwing her water bottle at her. “I  _ meant  _ that he’s… damn, I don’t know. He’s just kind and thoughtful. And funny. And he really likes volleyball. And… yeah.”  _ And his eyes are gorgeous, and his core is  _ augh _, and his hair is… I really wanna feel his hair again._

“Sweetums, there are lots of guys like that who are over 160 centimeters.”

“... Riri?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

Shizuku turned down drinks that night with Riri and Hiyori. She told them she had to study, which was kind of true. She had a test next week in business ethics, after all. 

The test probably did not necessitate putting her hair in curlers again, triple-checking her makeup, and scoping out the campus coffee bar on her way to the library. Because, of course, Noya wasn’t at the coffee bar. He was probably actually studying, like a mature college student.

_ That is it. Enough. You spent, like, three hours with the guy. Four? Maybe four.  _ Anyway _. The point is… the_ point  _ is… you can get your coffee and then get your ass to the library. Like a grownup.  _

“Black, please,” she said firmly.  _ Just the caffeine. You are studying and getting your mind off of this absolute nonsense.  _ She turned from the counter, cup in hand, shoulders squared. 

She nearly ran into the person behind her in line. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and wearing an apologetic grin. “Ah! Azuman-san!”

She kept smiling, waiting for recognition to dawn. It was slow, but it happened. Eyebrows went up, followed by the usual quick scan from her feet to her hair, as though her height was something one couldn’t take in all at once.

“How are you?” she prompted. And then a delicious thought tickled the back of her brain.  _ Oh. If Azumane’s here…  _ Shizuku couldn’t stop herself from taking a quick look around. “Is, uh, Noya-san with you?”

Azumane apparently found his voice. “Shizuku! N-no, Noya’s not —”

_ You idiot.  _ “Right, right!” Shizuku waved a hand, wondering if she could dispel her painfully obvious interest. “Sorry, wow, that was so rude. I didn’t mean that to be, like, I wasn’t glad to see  _ you.  _ Because I am! I just… I only meant that… you know what? I’m just gonna let you order.”  _ Leave. Leave now. Leave before you say anything else.  _ “Nice to see you!”

She nearly made it past him, her face on fire. But a hand caught her elbow. 

“Shizuku!” Azumane half-shouted. He looked strangely determined. “Hang on, will you? Just gimme one sec…”

Shizuku gulped.  _ He’s gonna tell me to leave his friend alone. He’s gonna yell at me about last night. This is just gonna be —  _

Azumane gave his order quickly at the counter and turned back to her. Again, with the onceover, with the thoughtful look. Shizuku fought against the impulse to straighten her shirt.

“You busy tonight?” 

She stared up at him.  _ What? Oh my god, is he asking me out? Oh shit, SAY SOMETHING.  _ “Um?”  _ Perfect.  _ “Uh, w-well, I was just going to the library, but… um, Azumane-san, I don’t think…”  _ Don’t stall now, you can say no, it’s okay to say no, it’ll be fine, just —  _

“Oh!” Azumane’s eyes went wide. “Oh, no, not for  _ me. _ I’m going over to Noya’s right now to watch a video. I wondered if you wanted to come?”

Shizuku blinked. Azumane looked an odd mix of embarrassed and appalled. “You’re going to Noya’s place?” she asked carefully.  _ Bad idea. Dumb idea. No.  _ “Oh. But I couldn’t. Noya-san wouldn’t know I was coming, so…”

“He’d be delighted,” Azumane said quickly.

_ Delighted? Really?  _ “You… you think so?”  _ Shit, did he talk about me? _

“The video’s about volleyball,” Azumane continued, a slight smile on his face. “Something from the Japanese Olympic team?”

“Ohhh,” Shizuku breathed.

“So it’s  _ almost  _ like studying, right?”

She looked at him. Was he… teasing? Super serious, super shy Azumane was making a joke? She let herself smile back. “Yeah. Yeah it would be, huh?”

“Awesome.” He clapped his hands. “Let me just get our drinks, and we’ll —”

“Azumane?”

Shizuku turned to look behind her. A tall, black-haired guy walked up to them, a schoolbag slung over his shoulder. She recognized him almost immediately and hoped he didn’t notice her jaw drop a little.  _ Kuroo Tetsurou!  _ One of the best blockers on the men’s team. Together, he and Aone Takanobu were impossible to get past.

“Kuroo!” Azumane sounded surprised. 

“Must be the night of the volleyball people.” He shot Shizuku a look from the corner of his eye, and she felt a shine of pride that he knew she played. “What are you two doing here? Without Noya?”

“We’re going to his place right now!” Shizuku blurted.  _ Could you tone down the fangirling?  _ “You should come with us!”  _ Mashima? Could you stop?  _

“You’re going to Noya’s apartment?” Kuroo glanced at Asahi, then back to Shizuku. “With Azumane?” A smirk spread across his face. “Well, as much as I’d love to see that, I have a test Monday. Just here to pick up something to cram with.”

“Right.” Azumane cocked his head doubtfully. “Ah. See you.”

_ Boo.  _ Shizuku sipped her coffee as Azumane collected his drinks.  _ That would have been so cool. _

* * *

 

Azumane, Shizuku found out, was every bit as reserved as he seemed to be at games. However — she glanced over at him as they walked through the cool evening to Nishinoya’s apartment — now that her nerves were scooting back from the ledge, Shizuku wondered if it wasn’t so much that he was unwilling to talk as that he perhaps didn’t know how to go about it.

It was a thought that certainly helped make him less intimidating. But, while Shizuku wasn’t afraid to talk to anyone, she was also aware that her conversation skills often lacked subtlety. She took a bracing sip of hot coffee and opened her mouth with her best effort.

“Azumane-san, is… is Noya-san dating anyone right now?”

His eyes went wide, and he coughed a little.

_ Subtlety, Mashima. We should work on that. _

“Ah.” Azumane was obviously marshaling his thoughts. “Um? No, I don’t think — no, I’m pretty sure that’s a no.”

Flowers bloomed in her chest. There were probably little hummingbirds in there too. “Ah.” Shizuku tried to be casual. “Thanks. That was really unsubtle of me, but… I figured any of my questions would be.”

Azumane laughed, and Shizuku felt a bit of her awkwardness melt away. “What other questions do you have?”

_ If Riri ever found out how nice he is, she’d never let him go.  _ “Has… has he ever…” Shizuku faltered. “Would he ever… well. Does he like tall girls?”

Azumane took his time answering, sipping at his coffee. Shizuku bit the insides of her cheek until he responded, “Maybe?”

_ Maybe?  _ That was a terrible answer. “I guess… even if he did… liking tall girls and dating someone who’s taller than he is by quite a ways are two different things, huh?” Shizuku felt like she was poking at a bruise.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Azumane glanced down at her. “I bet he’d look really good next to someone super tall.” He smiled. He really did have a lovely smile for such a huge individual.

Warmth spread through her that had nothing to do with the campus coffee. Shizuku laughed. “You are too nice, Azumane-san.”

* * *

 

An entirely different kind of warmth flooded her as she followed Azumane up the stairs to Noya’s apartment. He took the steps two at a time with an ease that suggested he’d done this a lot. 

Shizuku bit her bottom lip and tried to keep her squealing internal. 

Azumane knocked twice on a door, and  _ oh my god, this is Noya’s place, holy shit, and he’s opening the door, and —  _

_Oh. Oh my GOD._

Noya’s face was a mess. His right eye was surrounded by a huge shiner, all purple and green and a little swollen, his nose was raw, his lip was cut, and… Shizuku leaned closer… was that  _ blood  _ on his T-shirt??

“N-Noya… san?” she tried. “Are you all right?”

Noya managed to shut his own mouth enough to fix Azumane with an ugly glare. It could not have been any clearer that he hadn’t been expecting her if he’d written it on his own forehead.

“Asahi-san,” he growled. “I am going to kill you.”

Shizuku gulped and took a step back. “Maybe I should just go…”

“What? No, don’t be silly.” Azumane sounded flustered. “Noya just had a rough practice today, kind of forgot about that, sorry, but he’s okay, really!”

Noya looked incensed. “You  _ forgot  _ that Kuroo spiked me in the face? You cleaned me up! You took my shoes off!”

“What? Noya-san, you got hit in the face at practice tonight?” Shizuku’s movements didn’t bother to slow down enough to check in with her brain. Her hands went to either side of Noya’s face, and she turned his head a little to check out the swelling. “Oh my god, that looks so painful.”

Noya looked up at her then, his eyes enormous and golden.  _ Oh my, he is pretty.  _ She glanced down at his mouth. His lips were parted a little. “Your lip is swollen too, wow.” Shizuku was dimly aware that she sounded idiotic. “That must have been quite a hit. Have you put ice on it?”

“Y-yeah.” Noya’s breath feathered over her hand, and his voice sounded a little rough. Shivers raced up her spine and back down again. “Yeah, Asahi-san patched me up really good when it happened, so. So no worries.” His hand covered hers where it rested against his face.

Reality swept in like a bucket of cold water. Shizuku snatched her hands away from him. “Ah… of course!”  _ Oh my god, you JUST TOUCHED HIS FACE.  _ Shizuku glanced at Azumane, trying to telegraph him for a rescue.

He was going to be no help at all. Azumane backed away, his eyes wide and panicked. “W-well. I… you know, I totally forgot the donuts! God, Noya, I’m sorry, I’ll just go and —”

Noya lunged for Azumane. “ _No_.” He inhaled deeply, clinging to the tall man’s sleeve. “What the hell?” He grinned, and oh boy, was it fake. Shizuku’s stomach sank to her shoes. “It’s fucking cold outside. Can you guys just get in here already?”

_ I should not be here.  _ Shizuku couldn’t stop herself from fidgeting as Noya led them into the apartment. He pretty much dragged Azumane in by his sleeve.  _ Noya’s mad, he’s pissed, I shouldn’t be here. And what was that about donuts?  _

“Um.” She heard her own voice speak up shakily. “Azumane-san said… he said you were going to watch something? Something about the Japanese Olympic team?

Noya didn’t even look back at her. He walked over to the couch and picked up his laptop. “Yeah. You guys run into each other on campus or something?”

This was… really different from last night. It didn’t take much on a good day for Shizuku to feel awkward, and this situation had red lights flashing all over it.  _ You shouldn’t be here.  _

“Forgot the donuts, didn’t forget the coffee.” Azumane sat on the floor by a low coffee table. He offered Noya his cup. “I talked her into coming over instead of studying.”

Shizuku couldn’t help it. The question was clawing at the back of her throat. “Is… is that okay?”

“Yeah!” Noya whirled around, letting loose one of those ten-thousand-watt smiles. “Yes, yeah of course, totally fine.” He paused. “Glad you’re here.”

Shizuku melted just a little.  _ I really hope you mean that. _

“Just… sorry for the way I look, you know?” He waved a hand like a game show host over his face. “It looks a lot worse than it is. Bloody nose and all that, it was gross.”

_ Normal conversation!  _ “I’ve totally done that.” Shizuku settled herself on the floor across from Azumane, relieved. “The black eye makes you look cool for a couple days though. Kinda tough. Uh, not that… well, I mean you look c-cool anyway, so —!”  _ Shit! You and your mouth, my god! _

“Tough, huh?” Noya’s eyes slid to the side to look at Azumane, seated by the coffee table. “Does it make me look cool, Asahi-san?”

Azumane laughed, a comfortable sound, like he’d heard this before. “You always look cool. You don’t need a black eye for that.”

Noya pouted and threw himself on the couch behind Azumane’s shoulders. “But it makes me look  _ more  _ cool, right?”

Azumane’s face went stern. “Please try not to get any more black eyes, Noya. You shorten my life enough as it is.”

“Aw.” Noya leaned forward a little, getting in Azumane’s bubble. “You’re so sweet when you care.”

Azumane smiled, sweet and soft and familiar. “I care a lot. So please pay attention during practice.”

The smile fell off Noya’s face in an instant. He swallowed a little. “... Sure.”

Azumane furrowed his brow and lifted a hand to Noya’s chin. He tilted his face to the side and  _ tsk_ed as he examined the bruising. “That eye does look bad though. If it swells in the morning, put a cold pack on it.” 

Noya was frozen in place. His cheeks were flushed, and he was staring at the couch cushions as though he couldn’t manage to look at anything else. 

Which was good, because Shizuku couldn’t look at anything but him. His mouth was open a little, and his breath came in soft, short little huffs. He’d probably forgotten she was even in the room.

Azumane dropped his hand and looked over at her casually. As though he reduced Noya to a puddle of blushing nerves every day. “Anyone need anything before we watch the video?” he asked politely.

Realization, insistent and undeniable, smashed its elbow into her chest and forced air out of her lungs. “Oh,” she breathed.

“Mm? Need more coffee, Shizuku?” Azumane stood from the table. Noya’s eyes followed him up. “I can make some —”

“No!” Shizuku shot to her feet, nearly falling over herself to get to the front door. “No, no, I’m just fine, the coffee was… I had plenty, um.”  _ I am such an idiot. I can’t believe I…  _ “And on second thought, I really should go and study —”  _ Do not cry, you are not going to cry, why would you cry? _

“What?” Azumane sounded concerned as he followed her to the door. Shizuku kept her head down, wrestling with the zipper on her ankle boot. “You don’t want to watch it? Noya said there’s this jump serve that’s really incredible.”

She bit her lip. Normally, yeah, she couldn’t have asked for a better Saturday night than geeking out over volleyball with other volleyball geeks. But now? “I don’t know. It sounds cool, but.” Shizuku looked up at him and tried for a smile that was hopefully a better sell than the one Noya had pulled at the front door. “I really do need to study.”

Azumane looked like he was about to say something, but he just made a faintly puzzled sound. 

Shizuku had wondered before if it were possible to die from embarrassment over a misunderstanding. She doubted if she’d ever wondered it quite so intensely as  _ right the fuck now.  _

_ He’s gay?? How did I miss  _ that _? How did I not pick up on the fact that the guy I’ve been obsessing over for a day — a_ week _, let’s be fair — is GAY? I mean, yeah, it’s not the first thing you say. ‘Hey, I’m on track to be your next major crush, and oh by the way, just to save you trouble, you might want to know that I’m —’_

“Tanaka! Get your ass over here!”

Shizuku’s head snapped up. Noya was on his phone.

“I didn’t ask if you were busy cuz you’re not, right?” Noya sprawled back on the couch and laughed. “I got something I want you to see. Oh, wah wah, you’re like two minutes away, don’t pretend it’s hard. Asahi-san’s here too.”

His face went bright red, and Shizuku, with a feeling of wounded certainty, had a guess as to what the person on the other phone might have said. 

“Shut up, asshole!” Noya barked. “I asked you to come over out of the goodness of my fucking heart, and this is how you treat me.” He grinned, genuine and happy, and Shizuku’s breath caught. 

_ Goddamn, this is unfair.  _

“Yeah, something like that,” Noya continued. He got up and went into the kitchen. “Two minutes, or I’m sending Asahi-san out after you. Yeah, yeah, I’m putting the coffee on right now.”

Shizuku glanced at Azumane, who glanced back. It was a small comfort that he seemed every bit as confused as she felt.

“Tanaka’s coming over?” Azumane called into the kitchen.

“Mm!” Noya was banging something around, making a not insignificant amount of noise. “I can’t believe I spaced out that he’d be interested.”

“In the volleyball video?” Azumane sounded doubtful.

“Sure! He still plays in his neighborhood league.” Noya started grinding coffee. Shizuku was pretty sure he did it to make Azumane stop asking questions.

_ What… is going ON.  _

Azumane grinned down at her. He looked unsure and a little apologetic. “Looks like you’ll be meeting another one of us. Tanaka’s a good guy.”

Shizuku raised an eyebrow. Somehow, the way he said it suggested that he wanted to follow it up with “I swear” or “once you get to know him.”

_ There is no way in hell I am getting any studying done tonight.  _ She could go back to the library, she could open her notes, and Shizuku knew she’d just stare at the lines on the page and think of Noya.

_ Stay.  _ The thought poked around in her brain.  _ Watch the video. Watch them together. Get it in your head that Noya is  _ not happening _, and maybe you can get your brain back online sooner rather than later._

_ Also, volleyball video.  _

Shizuku sucked in a breath, kicked off the one boot she’d zipped up, and made herself walk calmly back to the low table.

Azumane joined her, clearly relieved. “Sorry if we’re really keeping you from studying.” 

“Mm.” Shizuku studied her coffee cup. “I wouldn’t have gotten much done I’m sure. Azumane-san…”  _ No. No, do not ask what I think you’re going to ask. _

He made an agreeable questioning sound.

She clenched her jaw. “Azumane-san, would you… you asked me about what other questions I had about Noya-san, so I… well.”  _ What are you doing?! No! Bad, Shizuku! _

Azumane sat up straight and nodded firmly. “Ask me anything, Shizuku. I’ll do my best.” He looked like a grade schooler being called on by the teacher.

_ Does he know? Does he have any idea?  _ Shizuku tried to study his face as casually as possible. “If Noya-san was… interested in a particular…”  _ What if he doesn’t know? You can’t just tell him Noya likes him!  _ “I could be  _ very  _ wrong, but you’re his best friend, right?

Azumane seemed to consider this. “I… think so? Well. Tanaka’s pretty close. So maybe he is?”

“Uh huh.” Shizuku licked her lips. “So it’s just possible that you may not, let’s say, definitely know for certain if Noya-san does or does not like… for example… girls.”

She watched as a perfect blankness settled over Azumane’s face. Followed shortly thereafter by a dawning blush. And then, finally, a very, very polite: “... what?”

_ BAM! BAM! BAM! _

“Oi! Noyaaaaa, open the fuck up, man, it’s cold out here!”

Whatever moment had been building in the tiny apartment shattered in an instant.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll just…” Azumane got to his feet. Shizuku noted that he seemed a bit off balance. “That’s probably, you know, Tanaka.”

_ You have done it. Gone and done it, you’ve outed Noya, to his  _ crush _, neither one of them is going to want you around ever again._

“Tanaka.” Azumane opened the front door. “Nice to see you, man.”

Shizuku watched with interest as a tall man with a shaved head scooped Azumane into a bear hug. He nearly lifted him off the floor.  _ Does Noya only hang out with tall people? You moron, he’s on a volleyball team. _

“Asahi-san!” Tanaka roared into his shoulder. “He dragged you out tonight, too?”

“Meh, I had to cover a game, so it’s not too late for me.” Azumane stepped to one side, and Shizuku lifted her eyebrows in spite of herself. Tanaka was wearing a coat against the early spring chill, but his legs looked long and lean in dark jeans. “You work today?”

“Pfft.” Tanaka rolled sharp gray eyes and started to shrug out of his coat. “I was at the restaurant before you even came out of REM. Lucky for you I can —” He looked up and his eyes met hers. “— still… hang. Um.”

Shizuku blinked.  _ God, he looks intense.  _ She tried for a welcoming smile. She was the weird addition to the apartment tonight after all.

“Tanaka, this is Shizuku,” Azumane began, but Tanaka strode over like introductions were a waste of time.

“Shizuku?” Tanaka folded his lanky body at the coffee table and stretched out a hand. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I’ve known both these guys since high school.” His eyes were bright, focused. Shizuku felt like a butterfly pinned to a piece of cardboard. 

“Shizuku is Noya’s friend.” Azumane seated himself next to Tanaka.

_ I am?  _

“Is she really?” Tanaka grinned at her. “That little bastard.”

“Um.” Shizuku glanced at Azumane. What was going on with Azumane? Her eyes widened.  _ Maybe Noya has a crush on Tanaka too, and Azumane’s jealous. Maybe Tanaka has a crush on Noya!  _ Shizuku stifled a gasp.  _ Oh my god, maybe all three of them are —? _

“Who you calling a little bastard?” Noya reappeared from the kitchen with a French press and some mugs. 

“You, in case you missed it,” Tanaka jeered. “So Shizuku, how did you come to know the most genius libero in college volleyball? And do you regret it?”

Shizuku felt something like pride swell in her chest, despite the fact that  _ hello_, Noya was not anything for her to feel proud of. “Ha. Well? We only just met, really. There was this party, and —” 

“A party where I was cruelly and unusually abandoned by Asahi-san.” Noya flopped dramatically to the floor next to Azumane. “He sailed off into the night flanked by twenty women.”

The feeling of pride shriveled into a dry husk and sank to the bottom of her gut. She’d been a substitute. One of the best nights she’d had in forever, and it had just been Noya pouting over Azumane. “... Right.”  _ God, I should have just left when I said I was going to. _

“So Shizuku took pity on me,” Noya babbled on, oblivious. “And talked with me all night long.”

“And drank,” Azumane added. He sounded a little annoyed.

“Maybe a little.” Nishinoya glanced at Shizuku and winked.

_ How does he do that?  _ Shizuku felt a smile come back to her face. “Kind of a lot.”

“Oh, come on, you were both  _ plastered_,” Azumane said with a groan. 

Shizuku blushed, remembering when Noya had asked if he could sit in her lap. Remembering when he  _ did.  _

“Aaaaaand she’s a setter for the women’s team, Ryuu,” Noya continued, shooting Tanaka a meaningful look.

“No.” Tanaka put a hand dramatically to his chest and stared at Shizuku. “Damn, why didn’t I go to college?”

Shizuku was not unaccustomed to feeling out of the loop, but it was kind of happening a lot tonight. “So why didn’t you?” she asked, over the sound of Azumane and Noya’s cackles.

“Ah.” Tanaka ran his hand over his shaved head. “Not gonna lie, my grades were never anything to write home about.”

“Whatever.” Noya shoved him. “This guy is an incredible cook, Shizuku. Make him make you dinner, I’m not kidding. His family owns a really great restaurant, and he’s pretty much the manager.”

Tanaka flushed. Shizuku narrowed her eyes, watching for hints of other feelings that might be lurking under the surface. “If I’m gonna keep it in the family, I should know how it all works, right?”

“You, my man, already know how it all works,” Noya insisted. “When are you gonna open your own restaurant? I’m gonna be first in line.”

“If you aren’t, sweetheart, I swear I’ll break up with you.” Tanaka crossed his arms.

Shizuku raised an eyebrow. _Wait. So... they’re together? Then what about…?_ But Azumane didn’t look bothered. He was drinking his coffee, watching them with a bemused expression.

“Don’t be like that,” Noya cooed. “You know you’re my life. Your dad letting you in the kitchen yet?”

“Eh, kinda, kinda. If I get all my other shit done, and I wish real hard, sometimes he lets me.” Tanaka winked at Shizuku. “I’m like Cinderella, you know?”

Shizuku barked a laugh.  _ Cinderella?  _ She let her eyes sweep from the top of his shaved head to the piercing eyes to the sleeves rolled up from hard forearms.  _ Yeah. Just like Cinderella.  _

Noya slapped the table and stood, startling her from her weird train of thought. “I think it just might be time to trade in coffee for beer. Gimme a hand, Asahi-san.”

Azumane mumbled something in surprise but followed Noya obediently to the kitchen. Shizuku watched them leave.  _ They are so married. God. _

Tanaka leaned forward on the table, not even acknowledging their absence. “So I know it’s fascinating to hear all about a guy who works in a kitchen, but let’s get back to how you’re a setter. When’s your next game?”

Shizuku tore her gaze from the kitchen door to stare at Tanaka. 

Possibly even yesterday, Shizuku would have thought she knew what that grin on his face meant. She would have felt confident in her ability, as a decently attractive, college-aged female, to decipher what a smile like that meant from a guy like him.

Unfortunately, this was today, and Shizuku was confused as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long chapter, and pretty much lifted from chs 4 and 5 of _And yet here you are_. Man, this was a slog, just rewriting scenes from her POV. But I think it's necessary to set the stage for how truly into Noya she was after such a short time.
> 
> I also wanted to get to Tanaka in the second chapter no matter what -- and he BARELY made it! Hopefully from here on out, I can bring fresh scenes, new dialogue (man, recycling dialogue was not as much fun as I thought it would be!), and get these two on their way downstream.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hiyori doesn’t cook every week,” Shizuku clarified, “but Wednesdays, sometimes she’ll text the team that she’s got a hot pot going or something.”

“Oh yeah?” Tanaka looked at her over the rim of his coffee cup. “What was the last one she made?”

“Mm, sukiyaki, I think?” Shizuku grinned. “Riri brought sake. A couple girls missed practice Thursday morning. I’ve never seen Hiyori so mad.”

“Were you one of ‘em?” Tanaka’s smirk was subtle but definitely there. 

Shizuku sniffed. “You couldn’t get me drunk enough to miss practice.” 

“Sounds like you and Noya got pretty plastered last night. You go to practice today?”

Heat crawled up her neck. “We, um, didn’t have practice today.”

Tanaka’s laugh was enormous. 

“H-hey! I still went to the gym!” Shizuku protested. 

“One of your housemates drag you there?” Tanaka teased.

“I  _ went  _ with Riri.” Shizuku crossed her arms. “And I don’t live in the house with the team.”

Tanaka sipped his coffee. “Yeah? Why not? Sounds like you like everyone all right.”

“Oh, you know.”  _ Try not to tell your life story to a guy you met ten minutes ago, just try.  _ “Privacy, I guess?”

He watched her. Thoughtfulness smoothed out the rough edges of his face, and Shizuku wondered if it was really his grades that had kept him out of college. “Okay, I get that. Sometimes you just need your own space.” He gave a soft laugh. “I live in the back of the restaurant. It’s one tiny room, and it smells like fish oil all the time, but it’s just me. And you know, you don’t notice the fish oil after a while.”

_ Yeah, definitely  _ don’t  _ tell him.  _ Shizuku smiled. “Whatever, you moved in there so you could sneak food out of the industrial fridge every night.”

He slapped a hand to his chest. “She’s already got me figured out.” Tanaka grinned. “Okay, yeah, it’s not a palace, but it is a damn sight better than living with the fam. Dad is not the most chill person ever.”

Shizuku frowned. “But you work with him. He’s the head chef, right?”

“Well, yeah. But a little space goes a long way with him.” Tanaka leaned back on both hands. “He and my big sister were always at each other’s throats, you know? She moved out as soon as she graduated high school, and ta-da! They’re practically drinking buddies now.”

“That’s cool.” Shizuku wondered if she was supposed to talk about her family now. “Does she work in the restaurant too?”

“Sometimes? She’ll help out on the floor on a busy weekend, but she and Dad got into it big time when he wouldn’t teach her how to buy for sashimi. She’s trying to work her way up in a kitchen across town now.”

“Uh… but they still drink together?” 

“Couple times a week, yeah. She’ll come over and bitch about the management at her restaurant, and Dad’ll bitch about the industry, and it’s great.” Tanaka sighed. It was an incredibly contented sound. “Saeko and I are gonna open a place together sometime. And then, when we figure out how not to run a restaurant, we’ll be ready to handle Dad’s place. Of course, he won’t retire, like,  _ ever_, so who knows when that’s gonna happen.” 

Shizuku felt her throat get tight. “That sounds really great.”

Tanaka looked at her, his eyes too alert. 

She smiled and tried to make it not wobble. “You guys’ll have an awesome restaurant together.”  _ Just keep it light, keep it above sea level, come on.  _

Tanaka’s eyes went wide, and his mouth opened a little. “Um. Thanks.” He stared a half-second longer, then stood abruptly. “Aha, wow, where the fuck is Noya with that beer, right? Be right back.”

Shizuku watched him poke his head in the kitchen, noticing how his shoulders moved under his shirt when he braced his hands on the doorframe. Restaurant work really did seem to agree with him.

_ The fuck, Mashima?  _ She shook her head and took the opportunity to check her phone. There were a couple of drunk texts from Riri berating her for not joining them at a townie bar tonight, but they weren’t horrible. If Hiyori was with her, Riri should be fine.

A can of beer appeared on the table in front of her. Tanaka seated himself on the floor across from her once again. Shizuku noted with interest that his color was a bit high. 

“That was fast.” Shizuku did not comment on the fact that Azumane and Noya were still in the kitchen. She did not want to know, she did not. 

“Yeah, well.” Tanaka busied himself opening his can. “I bet you’ll like this one. Noya’s got pretty good taste in beer.”

Shizuku did not know anything about beer except that she usually didn’t like it. Sake or, preferably, shochu was where she liked to stay. Simple, elegant, and less influenced by changing trends. But in the past year, she’d learned how to drink beer without grimacing. It was a useful social skill.

She made a surprised sound when she took her first sip. Malty and sour, and gloriously unlike the crap from last night’s party. 

“Knew you’d like it!” Tanaka’s grin was relieved. “I’ve been trying to talk Dad into letting me stock this one.”

“You get to stock the alcohol?” 

“‘Get to.’” Tanaka raised his fingers in air quotes. “He keeps the list pretty traditional. Every once in a while, I win a small battle.”

“You and your sister’s place is going to be more adventurous, I take it.”

“Hey, tradition isn’t a bad thing,” Tanaka corrected himself. “Dad keeps the menu pretty old-school, and the place has never suffered for business. Like, he hasn’t changed the way he does salmon in thirty years, and it is far and away our best seller.”

Shizuku grinned. He was so damn proud. “I don’t know, I like to try new things with food. That’s where the adventure is.”

“No, I’m telling you, my dad’s katsudon is a religious experience,” Tanaka insisted. “I’m still working on it. I’m sure there’s something he’s not telling me just to stay ahead.”

Azumane appeared in the kitchen doorway. His face was bright red. Shizuku raised an eyebrow.  _ I do not want to know, I don’t.  _ He slid wordlessly onto the couch behind her and fidgeted with his beer. 

Shizuku tried to keep things natural. “You just told me your place is famous for its salmon. I’ll have that.”

“I’ll make you both.” Tanaka’s response was immediate.

Shizuku blinked.  _ What?  _ “I’m not eating two meals at once, Tanaka-san.” 

“I’ll finish whichever one you don’t like best. A perfect solution.” He smirked at her. It almost read like a dare. 

“Don’t decide how the date’s going to go all by yourself, Ryuu.” Noya walked in from the kitchen with his own beer. He settled on his knees on the couch, leaning up against Azumane. 

Shizuku studied the condensation rings from the beer cans on the coffee table.

“Wow. Thanks, Noya-chan.” Tanaka’s voice was heavy with sarcasm. “That’s really helpful, I’m really,  _ really  _ glad you said that.”

Shizuku replayed what Noya had said. Her face went hot. “Date?” Her voice came out high. “Was… was that what we were talking about? I thought —”

“Ohhh, Noya’s just joking around!” Tanaka said hurriedly. “He’s been pestering me to cook for him for ages. All four of us’ll go, how’s that? Next week, I’ll make you all dinner at the restaurant. Yeah, Noya?” He reached behind him and slapped Noya’s knee.

“Next week?” Noya pulled his laptop from the table and started futzing with it. “I’m free Tuesday after 7. Asahi-san?”

“Um. Yes?” Azumane looked a little blindsided too, for which Shizuku was grateful. “Yeah, I don’t — I can be ready.”

“Awesome.” Noya hit a key on the laptop with finality. “ _That_ , Tanaka boy, is a date.”

Shizuku watched as Tanaka reached behind his head again, and Noya gave him a loud high five. Both of them looked at her, a hint of a challenge in their eyes. 

“O-okay,” Shizuku said slowly. “I can do that, I guess.” 

“Cool.” Tanaka leaned back against the couch, a satisfied smirk on his face. “Noya and Asahi-san’ll pick you up at your place at 7, and I’ll have the feast of your dreams ready at the restaurant. What’s your address, by the way?”

Shizuku’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. “You know, I’ll be in touch with them when it’s time to come pick me up, how’s that?”

Noya cackled and reached between them to set the laptop on the coffee table. Tanaka had the good grace to look a little embarrassed as  _ Japanese Men’s Volleyball National Team 2015  _ rolled across the screen.

Shizuku settled back against the couch. Awkward social situation, successfully navigated. 

This was fine. This would be okay. It was totally not a big deal that she was hanging out with her soon-to-be-ex-crush. As he leaned up against his large-and-intimidating-current-crush. While the delinquent-who-wanted-to-own-a-restaurant tried to find out where she lived. This was no doubt a perfectly normal Saturday night in college life. 

She let herself hold onto that innocent thought long into the evening. It was only when the video ended, after three sets and at least two beers apiece, that Shizuku wondered how long Tanaka’s left arm had been stretched out on the couch cushions behind her. 

It didn’t really count as having an arm around her, she rationalized, woven as it was between Noya and Azumane’s legs. As the credits rolled on the video, Azumane, Noya, and Tanaka enthused about this jump serve and that attack formation and this defense lineup, waving beers about and talking over each other.

Shizuku chimed in, of course. The skill had been amazing, no doubt. It was just that Tanaka hadn’t moved his arm, and Shizuku was zeroing in on the realization that he was really quite close.

And that he didn’t smell at all like fish oil.

* * *

 

“Holy shit, Noya, it’s 1 a.m.?” Azumane stared at his phone in horror. Or rather, as much horror as he could muster with the buzz he obviously had going on.

Shizuku snickered and got to her feet. She was pleased that she was pretty steady. Probably more tired than buzzed at this point. “Yeah, I should go. Have  _ got  _ to study tomorrow, no excuses.”

“Um.” Tanaka stood up quickly. “Need a hand?”

Shizuku cocked her head. “Studying?”

Tanaka’s cheeks went pink. “No, I meant… you good to get home? By yourself? It’s late.”

Shizuku waved a hand and walked over to her boots. “I’m not too far. And Azumane’s in worse shape than I am. You should ask him.”

Noya, still curled up at Azumane’s side on the couch, howled. Tanaka groaned but heroically asked, “Asahi-san, may I help you drag your drunk ass back to your apartment?”

Azumane sighed heavily from where he sprawled on Noya’s couch. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Is that a no?”

“No. Shaved-head dumbass.”

“Two rejections in a row, damn, I am on  _ fire_.” 

* * *

 

Shizuku usually listened to music as she went about her pre-bed rituals. Pop, classical, enka, international — she changed it up regularly. Once she’d tried American country, but that had only lasted for a couple days. She doubted even Americans could understand it. 

Tonight, however, she got ready for bed quietly. Her mind filled the silence with a racetrack of thoughts. It had been a strange night. Strange and informative.

Azumane was either very reserved about his relationship with Noya, or else he was blind as a very stupid bat. Neither reality would do anything to change the fact that Noya would never look at her the way he looked at Azumane. He’d probably never look at anyone else in the world the way he looked at Azumane.

Shizuku pulled on her baggiest sweatpants — her mom always wondered why she ordered them “large enough to fit your brother” — and tucked her duvet over her head. 

It was fine. This was fine. Azumane was sweet. So nice. Noya would be great with him, of course. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but hers that she apparently had fabulous taste in men who did not have any taste in her.

Shizuku sighed, loud and from the gut. Tuesday had the potential to be a contender for the Most Awkward Evening of her life. The competition was already fierce. 

* * *

 

Sunday morning dawned late for Shizuku, and only thanks to Kibikino blaring hip hop for the general appreciation of the entire floor. She put in earplugs, brushed her teeth, and opened her notes on business ethics. 

She had half a frozen pizza for lunch and spent five minutes answering Riri’s texts from the night before. Yes, she was studying, no, Noya was not with her, yes, she was very aware what Riri would do if she had an apartment all to herself, thank you very much, and by the way, she was studying. 

Shizuku picked up her English homework next, despite the fact that she didn’t really need to give it too much thought until Tuesday morning. She wondered how you would say, “My love life is stupid” in English. 

Her mother emailed at 8:30 p.m. about a new diet she was going to try. No food that wasn’t green for a week.  _ P.S. your father’s latest series received another award. Try to make an appearance this weekend, will you? _

She had the other half of the pizza for dinner and fell asleep playing Mario Kart at 2 a.m.

* * *

 

Monday morning practice began at 6 sharp. Riri had dark circles under eyes, but her form was on fire as always. Shizuku watched Hiyori watch her hungrily. Shizuku wanted to feel grumpy about it and wasn’t very certain why.

Shizuku stayed after the coach’s last announcements to practice her sets against a wall. There was a meditative quality to it, and holy god, Shizuku’s mind had some fog that needed clearing.

Riri, predictably, had no large reverence for meditative practices. She threw an arm around Shizuku’s shoulders, sweaty kneepads swinging from her hand. “Okay,  _ what  _ went down Saturday night, Shizu-babe? You barely returned my texts, and you were a hermit all day yesterday. You owe me.”

Shizuku did her best to keep up the sets with the added weight over her shoulders. “Nothing happened. I watched a video with Azumane-san and Noya-san. And a friend of theirs.”

Riri gasped, loud and obnoxious. “A video?! Hiyoriiii! Our little flower is watching porn with strange men! That’s against team regs, right? And if it’s not, why don’t you let me do it?”

Hiyori walked over to them, shrugging into her team jacket. “Stop watching porn with strange men, Shizuku, we’ve talked about this.”

Shizuku barely caught the ball. “I was not watching porn!” and then she saw their faces. She’d completely lost.

Riri sniffed and crossed her arms. “Just don’t be ashamed when the time comes. It’s perfectly healthy.”

Hiyori rolled her eyes. “Just keep in mind that it’s not realistic, and you’ll be fine.”

“I’m not! I wasn’t…  _ what?!_" Shizuku bleated. 

“But which video was it? Eh, eh?” Riri nudged her shoulder. “Teammates share.”

“As captain, I feel compelled to state that it is not actually a requirement to share your porn,” Hiyori pointed out.

“ _It was a goddamn volleyball training video!_ ” Shizuku shrieked.

“Volleyball training porn?” Riri exchanged a look with Hiyori. “I haven’t seen that one.”

“Oh my god.” Shizuku clutched the ball to her chest and walked over to the ball cart. “Azumane, Nishinoya, and some guy named Tanaka and I all watched a three-set match between the Japanese national team and the Czech Republic, and as a result, I’ve decided to learn how to jump serve. I had exactly two beers and one cup of coffee and zero orgasms.”

Hiyori clucked her tongue. “And you call yourself a volleyball player.”

Riri swatted Hiyori's arm. “So you didn’t take Noya-chan home with you? Or you didn’t stay there?”

Shizuku threw her ball into the cart and kept her back to the two girls. “Noya’s gay.”

The silence stretched on for twenty seconds. Shizuku counted.

It was Riri who spoke first. “Um. What?”

Shizuku turned around and tried to shrug. “It was kind of clear he’s not into me.” Her chest felt tight, and she was pretty sure it had fuck all to do with practice.

Riri walked closer, a bemused smile on her face. “Shizu-chan, that doesn’t mean he’s —”

“Riri.” Hiyori crossed her arms. She looked flatly at Shizuku. “Even if you think he is, you shouldn’t just say it like that. That’s his business to tell people or not.”

Shizuku felt heat prick the corners of her eyes. “Y-yeah.”

“Aw, Shizuku.” Riri put a hand on her arm. 

Shizuku blinked up at the ceiling. “Azumane-san’s a… really great guy.”

Riri’s hand clenched on her bicep. “What?”

“Riri…” Hiyori began. 

“That… those  _ bastards!_” Riri hissed. She swept Shizuku into a bone-crunching hug. 

“Now, Riri, we don’t know —”

“Shizuku is a mess!” Riri stage-whispered, patting Shizuku’s sweaty head. “Because of a gay man! Because of  _ two  _ gay men!”

“It’s not their fault —” Hiyori tried, but Riri snarled and hugged Shizuku tighter.

Shizuku laughed, not surprised that it sounded watery. She sniffled. “ _God_ , I made  _ such  _ an idiot of myself.” Another pair of arms folded around her, and Shizuku forgot all her mother’s tips for ladylike crying.

* * *

 

Shizuku’s test in business ethics on Tuesday wasn’t nearly as challenging as she needed it to be.

She needed it to take her mind off of The Most Awkward Dinner Ever, scheduled in her phone’s calendar for tonight at 7. She had looked up Tanaka’s dad’s restaurant this morning. It didn’t look like a place she would have ever visited before college, but the reviews were good, and more than a few articles by well-known critics gave it modest praise. 

So high heels (always), hair up (elegance is never out of place), jeans (to blend in with the locals), and a silky blouse of simple design but from a label that mattered. To her mother. 

Shizuku was ready at 6:30. She really,  _ really  _ hoped Noya and Azumane were the prompt type. Her phone was a flurry of texts that she was so far doing her best to ignore.

 

**_B:_ ** _ Are you coming this weekend? Tell me you’re coming this weekend. _

**_M:_ ** _ Dearheart, let me know if you can make it to your father’s reception. I need to put in a ticket for you, these silly people. _

**_B:_ ** _ Because if you’re not coming, I need to know, so I can show up high. If you’re there, we can get drunk instead.  _

**_M:_ ** _ Shizuku, darling, I can send a car for you as late as 8 on Friday and still give you time with the stylist. But you have to let me know. _

**_B:_ ** _ Just anything to annoy the critics, you know? Damn, I hate those fuckers. _

 

Shizuku silenced her phone and walked into her tiny kitchen. Did she have time to have some tea before they got here? 

A polite knock at her door made her drop the kettle in the sink. She walked into the living room, opened the door. And locked eyes with Nishinoya Yuu. 

_ What… the hell.  _

“H-hi.” Noya raised a hand awkwardly. 

“Hi!” Shizuku heard her voice squeak. 

“Um, so.” Noya shifted on his feet. “I know it’s kind of early yet, but I was… maybe, sort of hoping to, um, to talk to you? Before Asahi-san gets here?”

_ Oh shit.  _ “Oh, sure.” Shizuku stood to one side and gestured for Noya to come in. “I was just going to make myself some tea.”

“Tea?” Noya dug his phone out of his jacket and looked at the time. “You know we’re leaving in like twenty minutes?”

“Plenty of time.” Shizuku hoped she sounded breezy as she swept into the kitchen. “What’s on your mind?”

“Oh. Yeah. Um.” He followed her into the kitchen and leaned against a counter. “I just…” He blew out a breath. Shizuku resolutely kept her back to him as she worked. “I wanted to say sorry. I’m sorry. For being a moron Friday night.”

Shizuku froze at the sink. “Ah, what do you mean?” She wanted to look at his face almost as badly as she absolutely did not want to.

Noya groaned. “Asahi-san lectured me on Saturday, and I haven’t had the ba — the nerve to apologize till now.”

Shizuku swallowed hard and put the kettle on the stove. “I don’t think you have anything to apologize for, Noya-san.”  _ Don’t tell me you regret being with me at the party. Just please, not that.  _

“No, I do.” He sounded determined. “Asahi-san said I… he said I should be careful about misleading people. And he’s right. And I hope… that didn’t happen. For you. Um. I’m sorry.”

Shizuku squeezed her eyes shut. Then opened them and reached for the cabinet that held the tea. “‘Please don’t fall in love with me, Mashima-san,’ is that what you’re saying?” 

Noya gasped. “I didn’t mean it like… like  _ that_, I swear —!” 

Shizuku schooled her features and turned around with her best smirk. “Why, Noya-san, you should have warned me when you were sitting in my lap that you were so arrogant.” She walked over to him and held his gaze as she reached in the cabinet above him for a mug. “You’ll never win Azumane-san’s heart like that.”

Noya looked up at her, his jaw practically unhinged. She felt a twinge of something like victory as she offered him the mug. “Tea?” she asked.

Shizuku wondered, as she poured hot water for the two of them, if she had just made a mistake. For the next twenty minutes, Noya wouldn’t shut up. About how he had spent the last three years in painful silence, about how shy Azumane was, how hot he was, about his hair, his eyes, his  _ arms_, his skill, his kindness, his _ass —_

At that point, Shizuku stood from the couch and picked up their empty tea mugs. “Let’s wait outside for Azumane-san, yeah? He seems to be running a bit late.”

“Oh, sorry, was that too much? It was too much, wasn’t it? I just get so fucking worked up about him, and then I just kinda explode all over the place, and I…” Noya sighed. “Sorry.”

It was not the easiest thing in the world, Shizuku reflected as she set the mugs in the sink, to listen to a recently-ex-crush wax rhapsodic about  _ his  _ crush. However, it was also not the easiest thing in the world to be upset with Nishinoya Yuu. 

She swatted him on the back of the head with her clutch as she moved past him to the front door. “If you apologize one more time, you’re buying me a drink tonight.”

He grinned at her and smoothed a hand over his hair. “Sorry.”

She giggled as she opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. And came almost nose-to-nose with Kibikino on his way to his own apartment.

Her neighbor backed up and made a show of looking her up and down. He gave a low wolf whistle. “Shizu-chan, for me? You shouldn’t have.”

She grimaced but didn’t have time for a retort. Noya shut the door behind him and stood next to her, hands on his hips. 

Kibikino stared down at him, hands frozen in the pockets of his ripped jeans. A gleeful look dawned on his face, and Shizuku’s heart sank. 

“Oh,  _ wow_. Sweetheart, I had no idea you liked ‘em tiny. Explains so much about why you could never take my di —” 

“You do not want to finish that sentence, man.” Noya’s voice was low.

_ Aw fuck.  _ Shizuku gripped her clutch tightly. This was not a great start. 

“Hey!” Kibikino shouted. It rang over the concrete balcony. Shizuku sucked in a breath. “Little  _ prick_, was I talking to you?!” 

Noya stretched to his full height. “You are  _ now, _ asshole!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

_ Oh shit, oh shit.  _ This was absolutely not something they taught in the elite fine-art circles of Tokyo. How to introduce someone you barely knew to someone else you barely knew, yes. How to prevent bloodshed and head trauma, no.

“You want me to talk to you? All right, I’m talking to you!” Kibikino bobbed his head and ducked his shoulders in what he no doubt thought was a show of intimidation. Unfortunately, he was the size of a particularly sturdy tree, so it worked. “I asked Shizuku a question, and unless you think you  _ own  _ her or somethin’, I’m not interested in  _ you  _ answering!”

Noya growled. “You  _ fucking —!_” 

“Noya-san!” Shizuku wasn’t about to let him get his teeth bashed in for some pointless display of dick-waving.

“What, can’t let him get into trouble?” Kibikino jeered. “You dating this shrimp or something?”

“So what if she is —” Noya began, but Shizuku’s heart couldn’t deal.

“We’re not dating!” she interrupted loudly. “Noya-san, you don’t need to lie!”

Kibikino cackled. “Who’d believe that anyway? You, with a tall chick?” He turned his attention to Shizuku and let his eyes wander up her figure lazily. “Maybe. You’d need  _ someone  _ to kick my ass for you. Of course, if Shizuku wanted to…” 

Shizuku felt bile crawl up her throat. “You don’t have to worry about me,” she said coldly. “But I’d watch out for Noya-san’s boyfriend if I were you.”

Noya turned to look up at her. “H-huh?” he stammered, eyes wide.

Kibikino practically glowed, and Shizuku wished she could eat her last words. Hiyori’s voice rang in her head.  _ That’s not for you to say to anyone. _

“Chibi-chan’s got a boyfriend?” Kibikino squealed. “Ohmygod,  _ who_?” 

The railings on the stairs shook. Azumane hauled himself up the last couple steps. Shizuku had never seen a face so determined to end someone. He was behind Kibikino in an instant. 

“Hi.” Azumane’s voice was a snarl. Every muscle was tensed for engagement under a thin sweater and collared shirt. He looked like someone’s music teacher gone on a rampage. 

Kibikino whirled around, and Shizuku breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped it was inaudible. “Um,” was Kibikino’s contribution.

“What’s up?” Azumane sounded like he had said,  _ Tell me why I shouldn’t put you in traction.  _

“Nice timing.” Kibikino sneered, but Shizuku knew primal fear when she saw it. “You must be the boyfriend.”

Azumane, to his eternal credit, didn’t react to the jab. “You had a question for Shizuku?” 

Kibikino glanced back at her, and Shizuku tried to look non-threatening. But also firm. But also non-threatening. “Nah.” Kibikino glared at her. “Not fuckin’ worth the trouble.”

Azumane didn’t take his eyes off Kibikino as he stepped noticeably in between them. “Cool. See you at your game next weekend.”

Realization flashed over Kibikino’s face. “Oh, yeah. I recognize you now. Azumane. The guy that holds the athletic tape.”

Noya snarled and took a step forward, but Azumane shifted to keep him back. Shizuku didn’t move a muscle. “And the guy who knows how to loosen your calf cramps in seven seconds.” Azumane’s voice was even. “You should drink more water.”

Kibikino clenched his jaw. He jerked his chin to indicate Noya, who was vibrating at Azumane’s side. “So. You guys fucking each other? Or you both fucking her?” Shizuku caught his eyes, and something unpleasant stared back at her.

Azumane sucked in a breath and took a step forward. Which meant Noya did too.

_ Oh no. No, nononono no, NO.  _ Shizuku’s feet moved on their own, and she clamped down on both their shoulders. “Okaaaaaaaayyy!” she gasped. “We have  _ really  _ got to go, we are going to be so late, I don’t even know what we’ll tell Tanaka, this is awful.” She shoved hard. “Are we ready to go? I’m ready to go. Let’s go. Come on, Noya-san.”

The boys moved on startled autopilot, toward the steps. “Bye, Kibikino-san!” Shizuku called lightly over her shoulder. Noya, she noticed, didn’t miss the opportunity to flip Kibikino off. She yanked him down the stairs.

They were walking down the sidewalk,  _ fast_, when Azumane gave a delicate cough. “Um. Everyone all right?” 

_ Fuck no, I am not all right, good god,  _ what  _ am I going to come home to tonight?  _ “Just a little further,” Shizuku gasped. “I just need… I need to power walk like three more minutes. Then I’ll collapse in the street, and you can both yell at me, okay?”

“Yell at you?” Noya looked euphoric. “You were  _ awesome! _ You probably saved that guy’s life!”

Despite her heart still hammering in her chest, Shizuku managed a smile. “His life? I saved both your asses from getting suspended. Probably fined.”  _ Probably hospitalized.  _

“Yeah, well.” Noya was dismissive.

Shizuku blew out a breath. “Anyway, Azumane-san was the star of the show. ‘HI. I’M HERE TO FUCK SOMEONE UP.’”

Azumane whimpered, but Noya jumped up and down. “That’s totally how it went. Asahi-san’s a freak when he’s mad.”

“You’ve seen that before?”  _ That is a thing that happens? _

“Angry Asahi-san is a rare treasure. Tanaka will be sad he missed it.”

Shizuku reflected on the whirlwind of energy that she recalled as Tanaka Ryuu. He probably would be sad.

“Noyaaaaaaa, we could have gotten in real trouble back there!” Azumane was wringing his hands. “We were all being incredibly stupid. It’s a miracle Shizuku pulled our heads out of our asses in time!”

“Oh,  _ whatever.  _ You were hot!” Noya protested.

Shizuku’s eyes went wide. She glanced up at Azumane. The man looked stricken. She looked at Noya. He was beet red, staring at the ground like he wanted it to swallow him whole.

Shizuku clucked softly. “So there’s that.” The silence was deafening in its totality. Shizuku wracked her brain for a way to fill it. She ended up throwing herself under the bus.

“Um. Oh, sorry about the, uh, the boyfriend comment.”  _ This is what you’re leading with? Really.  _ “You know, earlier.”  _ I’m sure we all remember exactly when!  _ “That was… I mean, I didn’t want you to lie about you and me, but I shouldn’t have —”  _ Outed you? Opened my mouth?!  _ “I mean, I don’t know if you’re —”  _ But you are. You so are, just look at you right now.  _ “Um. Sorry.”  _ Well done, perfect, bravo. _

Noya lifted his head and gave her a sickly grin. “No worries. Either or, it’s never much worried me. People are people are people. To me.”

Shizuku cocked her head. So Noya was… into girls too? She glanced over at Azumane, and any  _ any  _ remote spark of hope in her chest was pulverized by the look on his face. Eyes wide, mouth open, cheeks dusted with pink, he was staring at Noya like he’d never seen him before.  _ There  _ was hope, and it was beautiful. 

“Right,” Shizuku heard herself whisper. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. “Yeah. I’m so sorry. God, and in front of that asshole of all people. I’m really sorry —”

“You know, I think we’re taking the long way into the izakaya district,” Noya interrupted. “Asahi-san, you wanna text Tanaka that we’re on the way?”

Shizuku was silent until Noya pulled back the curtain of Tanaka’s restaurant a couple minutes later. The aroma was fresh and fried and tantalizing as they filed inside. A few of the small tables were occupied, the clientele decidedly older and giving the air of having settled in for a good long night of warm drinking.

“Hey, you guys made it!” Tanaka, wearing a black apron and sleeves rolled to his elbows, waved at them behind the bar. “We’re at the table back there, I’ll be over in a sec.”

Shizuku inhaled deeply, following Azumane and Noya into the back of the restaurant. Warmth and coziness soaked into her, soothing her breath into an even rhythm. She hadn’t realized her heart was still pounding. Residual panic was out of place here.

She seated herself next to Azumane at the low table and closed her eyes. Soft, unhurried voices and the scent of comfort food surrounded her.

“Get started on these.”

Shizuku opened her eyes as Tanaka placed a bowl of roasted ginkgo nuts in the middle of the table. A nutcracker and a little bit of salt were all that styled the dish. 

“Hi, Shizuku.” His smile was warm and friendly, as though she were as much a part of the evening as Noya and Azumane. Shizuku wondered if the whole family was like that. No wonder the bar was so cozy.

“Looks great, thanks,” she managed after a moment. “Hi.”

Noya seemed unmoved by the peaceful atmosphere. “So do we get beer with dinner, or…?”

“Anything for you, Noya-chan.” Tanaka gave his spiky hair a delicate pat. “I was going to offer, thanks for waiting and making me look good. Anyone else?”

Shizuku licked her lips. “Shochu?” She didn’t bother to ask for a brand. She wasn’t at all sure what a place like this would carry, and at this point, anything would do really.

Tanaka blinked, no doubt expecting her to ask for beer. “Sure. On the rocks?”

“Neat, please.” Ice was for people who didn’t have pissed-off basketball captains waiting in their apartment building at the end of the night.

Tanaka looked impressed. “Nice. Asahi-san?”

“Beer for me too.”

Tanaka, Shizuku noticed, moved with efficiency throughout the cramped restaurant, around tables and behind the bar and assembling trays and drinks. She wondered how long he’d been helping out. 

“Asahi-san’s drinking on a weeknight?” Noya queried.

“I am just a little bit shaken, thanks so much. Fights are not my favorite thing.”

Shizuku gulped. “Same. That was… not fun.” She curled in on herself without realizing it.

“What did he want anyway?” Azumane asked.

“Asshole saw us together leaving her apartment.” Noya’s voice was almost a growl. “Asked if she liked ‘em tiny.”

“Ah.” Again, Azumane gave the impression of having said something else, maybe more along the lines of,  _ That complete asswipe.  _

“He lives like four doors down from me. Always has some comment to make. They’re usually not that bad though,” Shizuku added quietly.

“What a dick. You thought about moving?” Noya asked.

“It’s really never been that bad!”  _ Also, god, the explaining I would have to do if I moved. And Kibikino’s a jerk, but I don’t really want to ruin his whole life. Which is what would happen.  _

“You gotta hang out with us more. He won’t bug you if he knows you’re with us.” Noya sounded so matter-of-fact that Shizuku laughed.

“Think that’ll work?” she asked.

“No question. Volleyball against basketball. My punches are way more deadly.”

She lifted her head at that, peering at Noya’s face. “Your eye’s looking a lot better, Noya-san. You really don’t need to try to get another one so fast.”

A tray of drinks settled on the table. “Whoa, what? What happened?” Tanaka glanced at all three of them in turn.

“Some complete assclown talked shit to Shizuku when we picked her up.” Noya rolled his eyes. “But no worries, Asahi-san and I made him back up.”

Tanaka went still, holding a beer can in front of Azumane’s nose. “Um. Okay, what? Who was it? What’d he say?”

Azumane raised a hand to interrupt Noya. “Just some idiot. You’re not going to go out and find him, Tanaka, please.”

Tanaka grinned. It didn’t look anything like the grin he’d had when they’d all walked into the restaurant together. “No promises. What do you mean, you made him back up?” he asked Noya.

“Oooo! Asahi-san was  _ intense_.” Noya was gleeful. “He basically just stood there and glowered. How are you so scary when you’re so polite?” 

Azumane groaned. “I was hardly polite. I was being a meathead, just as bad as he was.”

“Aw, man!” Tanaka finished handing out drinks. “Why can’t I ever be the cool one? Shizuku, I’m walking you home.”

Shizuku’s brain shut down from oncoming thought traffic. “That’s… hardly. Well, I mean, Azumane-san and Noya-san are already —”

“Nope. My turn. They can fuck off.” The tension in the air evaporated as he winked at her. “Be right back with dinner.”

Shizuku watched him walk back into the kitchen. He was probably very nearly as tall as Azumane. She watched him lay a hand on the shoulder of a tiny old man filleting fish behind the counter, say something in his ear. He looked broad and strong and frankly more than a little scary, with his shaved head and the flash of a thin hoop in one ear.

Shizuku pursed her lips. Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world to let him walk her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, again, not as many original scenes as I'd like. I guess I didn't realize how many scenes Shizuku was in originally with Asahi and Noya! I thought about skipping some of them, but they seem to be pretty important character-building bits, especially with her growing understanding of Asahi and Noya's relationship. I also don't want her to be like Romeo, you know? "I'm totally in love with this one person, woops, jk, totally in love with this other person instead over here now!"
> 
> But we have some new dialogue for Tanaka, and that'll just gain momentum as we go along. This chapter corresponds mostly to ch6 for _And yet here you are_.


	4. Chapter 4

Tanaka, as it turned out, was right. His dad’s katsudon was a religious experience. Tanaka’s dad was just… interesting.

After a couple hours, the tiny man who’d been filleting fish behind the counter stopped by their table to berate his son for letting Azumane sit for three minutes without a fresh beer. How the man knew that the can was empty was beyond Shizuku.

“Tanaka-san, I really don’t need another one,” Azumane tried to protest, but the man cut him off with a hand. 

“Ryuu! You entertain your friends in my place, you treat them well!” he barked. “More beer all around, right now, except for —”

Shizuku tensed as sharp gray eyes landed on her. Eyebrows of bushy steel shot up into a nonexistent hairline. Nostrils flared. Tanaka-san glared at his son, incensed. “ _What_ is this nonsense you’ve served to your young lady?”

Shizuku’s mouth fell open. Azumane’s face went even more red than it had been, and Noya lost his composure entirely. 

Tanaka got to his feet instantly, stuttering an apology, but his father wasn’t done. “How do you not know what our best shochu is? Tomorrow, I’m making you recite the list from memory. Backwards. Be prepared. Sit down!” The man turned away with a sniff. “Clearly you are helpless. I’m in charge of this table now.”

Shizuku wanted to crawl under her cushion. She barely knew the guy, and she’d gotten him in trouble with his dad. Noya wasn’t helping. He was collapsed into Tanaka’s side, his napkin stuffed into his mouth to keep his laughter down. 

Shizuku risked a peek across the table. Tanaka had turned around to watch his dad clatter behind the bar. He caught her eye, and she noticed his ears were red. “Well. Someone made quite the impression on Dad.”

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry —” Shizuku began, distressed, but Tanaka laughed.

“No, no, he’s elated right now, just let him be. Is it not good?” He gestured to her glass. “I just picked our best seller, but that might not mean anything.” Tanaka grinned and picked up his beer. “Our clientele likes what it likes.”

“Everything is great,” Shizuku insisted. “Food, drink, everything. Perfect. I’m so sorry to get you in trouble.”

Noya guffawed. “In trouble? Tanaka will probably get a couple extra hours off work this week because of you, bet you anything!”

Shizuku wrinkled her nose. “Because he got the drink wrong?”

Azumane was incredibly indiscreet about kicking Noya under the table. 

* * *

 

Shizuku adjusted her former opinion. Tanaka’s dad was not “interesting,” he was determined to make them all die of alcohol poisoning. 

Azumane had tried to simply slow down his intake. Soon he had a line of three beer cans in front of his plate, sweating onto the worn table. Tanaka cracked one open and poured it into the leftover rice while his dad was busy with an old friend. 

Shizuku had it a little better, she supposed. She wasn’t pressured to drink fast so much as her glass was  _ literally never empty.  _ She swore Tanaka-san came by the table with the bottle every time he dropped off another dish from the kitchen. 

“Ryuu,” Azumane moaned. “I don’t think I can eat any more.” Even Noya had to heave himself upright to pick at the fried asparagus.

“Well, don’t hurt yourself, big guy.” Tanaka seemed pretty buzzed but definitely in a better state than Azumane. 

Shizuku held up her glass to judge its fullness. “I keep thinking I’m going to go home after I finish this, but I’m starting to doubt my drinking skills.”

Tanaka grinned at her lazily. “Congratulations. You’ve found the mythical Bottomless Shochu of Tanaka. Your only way out is to set the glass down and stand up.” He frowned. “Can you stand up?”

She glared at him. It took a moment to realize she was glaring through a pretty good section of her own hair. When had  _ that  _ fallen down? Shizuku tucked it behind her ear and scoffed, “Can I stand up.” She put two hands flat on the table and got to her feet. 

One of her heels caught on her cushion, and she had to catch herself on the wall behind her. All three guys tried to get up to help her with varying degrees of success. Which is to say Azumane banged his knee on the table, Noya stopped to comfort him, and Tanaka was the only one who made it around the table.

He reached for her elbow. “Time to go?” He seemed to be trying his best not to laugh. Shizuku didn’t think he quite managed it.

“I think it was time to go at midnight.” Shizuku grimaced. “Can you grab my bag? I might fall over if I tried to pick it up.”

Tanaka shifted aside a couple cushions and held up her neon blue clutch triumphantly. “Right. Think you can walk or… or should I ask for the car or —?”

“Dear god.” Shizuku reached for her bag. “If I can’t walk three blocks, just leave me in a ditch.”

Tanaka stifled something that sounded like a snort. “I don’t think we have to get drastic. Asahi-san? Noya? You guys can stay if you want…”

Azumane shoved himself to his feet, and Noya tried to help him stay steady. Shizuku bit her lip. If Azumane decided to keel over, Shizuku didn’t have much faith that Noya wouldn’t just end up flattened in the process.  _ Not that the thirsty little bastard would mind.  _

“Tanaka-san.” She pressed her purse against his chest, trying not to glare at the drunken couple in front of her. “Home, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He grabbed her jacket from the hook by the door. “Just a sec, lemme get my coat. Won’t be a minute. Promise.” He dashed behind the bar and into the depths of the kitchen. Shizuku blinked and went about putting her arms through her leather jacket. She missed.

“Here, Shiz’ku, lemme…” Azumane reached for her sleeve. Between the two of them, Shizuku was never going to get her coat on. She and Noya were giggling like children on a Halloween high when a stern cough sounded behind them. 

Tanaka’s dad eyed Azumane. “You. Shoo.” He fluttered his hands at the drunken giant.

Azumane would have dropped Shizuku’s coat on the floor, but Tanaka-san caught it in deft hands. 

“Madam,” Tanaka-san said, holding the coat open for her. He bowed, and Shizuku straightened her shoulders. Elegance would have been a lost cause for any other girl in her shoes, but she was a Mashima for fuck’s sake.

“So kind, thank you.” She was zipping the jacket up as Tanaka came back out through the bar. 

“Ready?” he asked brightly, shrugging his puffy coat on.

Tanaka-san turned to his son and made a show of adjusting the shoulders and sleeves, tugging on the hem. He finished off his fussing with a slap to the back of Tanaka’s head. Shizuku narrowed her eyes. She could have sworn Tanaka leaned down to let his dad smack him.

“Be good.” Tanaka-san disappeared into the kitchen without so much as a backward glance at the rest of them.

“Um.” Tanaka held out an arm. “Lead the way?”

Azumane and Noya were already halfway outside. Noya was giggling at Azumane’s leftover embarrassment. Shizuku sighed, absolutely louder than she’d intended. “Onward.” She looped her arm through Tanaka’s, and they stepped out into the lamplit street.

* * *

 

Her equilibrium wasn’t the greatest, but the cool night air helped after the warm cocoon of the bar. Shizuku inhaled deeply and glanced over at Tanaka. They were almost the same height with her heels on, but — he  _ seemed  _ a lot bigger.

Tanaka caught her look. It was hard to be discreet when you were smashed. “So. Thoughts on dinner?” His usual grin was back in place. “Hit me with your worst.”

“ _Sooooo_ good.” Shizuku nodded. “My favorite was undoubtedly the katsudon, you were one hundred percent right. Religious.”

Tanaka looked pleased. “Even better than the pork belly skewers?”

“A close second. No, third. I liked the spring rolls at the beginning.”

“The spring rolls.” Tanaka raised an eyebrow. “Just… ordinary, plain spring rolls.”

“Psssh.” She nudged him with a shoulder and was satisfied when he stumbled a little. “It was a nice fresh start before all the fried stuff. Got a good clean taste, y’know? Your dad knows what he’s doing.”

“Mm.” Tanaka seemed to hesitate. “Um. I, uh, made those.”

“No way! So good! Loved that, um, pickled vinegary sauce that came with them. The red stuff?”

Tanaka nodded, a tiny smile replacing his usual face-splitting grin. 

“You make anything else?” Shizuku tripped over uneven pavement, and Tanaka tightened his grip on her arm.

“The skewers. I tried my own marinade, don’t tell Dad. And I prepped everything that was fried, but Dad is a tyrant about how stuff is fried in his place.”

“Ooo, I can see that.” Shizuku nodded sagely. “I tried deep frying once. Holy shit.”

“Looks a lot easier than it is, right?”

“Nothing was edible. And it took  _ forever_.” Shizuku’s brain caught up with their conversation, and she stopped dead under a streetlamp. “Wait. You used your own marinade?” 

Tanaka let his arm fall from hers. “Did you not like it? On the pork, I tried —”

“No, nono, not it.” Shizuku shook a hand in his face. “You tried your own goddamn recipe, and I was just casually like,  _ woop, third place, motherfucker, better luck next time._” She cringed. “God, no, they were so good, I would have eaten ten. If, you know, you hadn’t tried to feed us like ducks. Geese? Foie gras is geese. The force-feeding thing with geese, you know?” 

Tanaka stared at her. He put a hand over his mouth, and she suspected he was hiding a laugh. “Dad really got you hammered, didn’t he?”

Shizuku’s mouth fell open in a soundless  _ O_. “Shit,” she whispered. “Was I yelling?” 

Tanaka gave up trying to hide his laugh. “No, go ahead, tell the neighborhood what a great cook I am, no complaints.” He picked up her hand, looped it through his arm again, and started walking. “Really, I still win cuz I made the spring rolls too.”

“But your dad’s donburi is still in first place.” Shizuku shook her head sadly. “I have to be true to my stomach.”

“It hurts, but that’s probably not gonna change any time soon.” 

“Heroic in the face of defeat. Commendable.”

“Oh, are we talking about my good points now?” Tanaka tossed her a grin. “Go on.”

Shizuku made a show of counting on her fingers. “Cooks okay. Decent at losing.” She looked at him. “What’d I miss? Oh, this is my — no, wait,  _ those  _ are my stairs.” She pointed.

“Ohhh.” Tanaka clicked his tongue. “I looked at this place once. Very nice.”

An edge softened by alcohol suddenly sharpened in Shizuku’s brain. “Is it? I guess I… didn’t…”

Tanaka looked at her quickly. “Ah, but hey, it’s pretty hard to find anything cheaper than a room behind a kitchen, you know? I mean, anything would be nicer!” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Want me to open the door?”

Shizuku took her time finding her key as they climbed the stairs. She’d tried pretty hard to find a place that wouldn't stand out. Something she could invite the team over to. Her mom had been appalled at the building, so Shizuku had taken that as a good sign. 

Tanaka stayed in step with her as she led them down the plain concrete balcony. He sucked in a soft breath when she stopped at her door. 

“If you don't mind.” Shizuku handed him her key. She could probably unlock the door after a couple tries by now, but what the hell.

Tanaka bit his lip as the door swung open. They both stared into the dark apartment. 

_ Do I invite him in? Why? To drink more? I have some sake, but it’s probably not good anymore.  _ Also, she was going to hit a wall soon, and her walls were sudden, silent, and a bit rude. Riri and Hiyori had learned to just let her fall asleep on the couch, but that had the potential to be awkward with a stranger. 

“Uh.” Tanaka backed away with a self-conscious laugh. “I, uh, I’m really glad tonight worked out. Um.”

“Oh, god.” Shizuku leaned against the wall. “I never said thank you, did I? How rude. Thank you.” She tried to give an appropriate bow, but it was probably exaggerated. “I had a lot of fun.” 

“Yeah?” Tanaka shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. His smile really was sweet. “We should make it happen again. Or, you know… if you start hanging out with Noya and Asahi-san —”

“ _The only thing I’m lacking is a chick to stand beside me_  
_ to drive my baby coupe on the days I don’t feel like driving.   
I take you to a island...”_

“Oh  _ not  _ right now.” Shizuku grabbed Tanaka’s arm, yanked him into her apartment, and shut the door quickly. She flipped the deadbolt as quietly as she could manage and pressed her ear to the door.

“...  _ customize haters get blinded, put your glasses on girl, cause I’m so shiny, and the way you looking at me girl…” _

Shizuku frowned until Kibikino’s (shockingly on-key) voice faded down the balcony. She blew out a breath.

“Not feeling into chatting with the neighbors?”

Shizuku glanced over her shoulder sharply. Tanaka wasn’t even an arm’s-length away from her. His grin was tense at the edges, and his whole body seemed charged with energy, ready to react to anything.

_ Kibikino and Tanaka. I don’t even want to imagine.  _

Shizuku pushed away from the door and rolled her eyes as though they hadn’t just avoided World War Three. “He’s just hard to end a conversation with, you know?” She threw her clutch on the dining table and slipped off her heels at the door. “Chatters on and on, you can’t get him to shut up. Couldn’t do that to you.”

Tanaka looked from her to her feet to the door. “Uh  _ huh_. Well, I guess I should —” 

“You want a drink?” Kibikino was a creature of habit. As a result, so was Shizuku. She had a habit of not leaving her apartment for ten minutes after she heard him come home so as not to interrupt his cigarette break. 

Tanaka raised an eyebrow, and some pink crept into his cheeks. “S-sure. If you still feel like drinking, yeah, I’ll — do that.”

“Great!” Shizuku did not feel like drinking. She felt like scrubbing her face off, getting all the pins out of her hair, and collapsing in bed. “Sake okay?”

He followed her into the kitchen, and she pulled the half-empty bottle from the fridge. She took a whiff before pouring. “Oh god.” Shizuku jerked back. “We’re not drinking that.” She set it in the sink. “Um. I have tea? Or coffee, you like coffee? Oh! I might have one can of soda left —”

“Shizuku.” Tanaka settled his hands on his hips and looked at her, bemused. “I don’t need anything. But if you really feel like drinking more, I can go and get —”

“No!” Okay, she had to look up at him now that she’d taken her heels off. “No,  _ wow_, you don’t have to go and get anything, ha, do I look like I need more alcohol? Ha.” _ You are being very weird right now. What’s the worst that could happen if you just let him leave? _

Shizuku thought for half a second.  _ Yeah, he can’t leave yet.  _

“W-well, then.” Tanaka ran a hand over his shaved head. “Do you… we could just sit and talk?”

“ _Yes_.” Shizuku nodded and gestured for him to turn around and walk back into the front room. “Let’s do that.”

Tanaka seated himself delicately on her couch. “So… nice place,” he commented. He looked particularly rough against the minimalist leather. Shaved head, chains on his jeans, lean muscle, brown skin, long-sleeved T-shirt rolled up to the elbows.

Shizuku glanced around. After the restaurant, her apartment looked straight out of a photoshoot. 

“Ah, my mother thinks she’s an interior designer.” She sat on her knees at the other end of the couch. “So! Tell me more about playing with Noya-san and Azumane-san. You guys seem close.” 

Tanaka’s steel-gray eyes lit up. “Maaaan, those guys are cool, right? Okay, so we had this  _ serious  _ rival in high school called Date Tech, and this one time…”

Tanaka was a good storyteller. Energetic. He had a face that really got behind his words, full of  _ wow_, and _aaauugh_ , and _sshhwoom._ Shizuku wished she could have seen some of Karasuno’s games. Tanaka brought them to life in her apartment like magic.

“I thought my heart was going to come out of my mouth!” Tanaka put a hand to his chest. “Our captain’s lying on the floor, and he just fucking  _ doesn’t  _ get up for like ten seconds.”

“Oh  _ no_.” Shizuku scooted forward on the couch. 

“Yeah, well, it’s Daichi, so of course he gets up — and my shoulder is on fire, like we had a serious collision — and he stands up, and he covers his mouth.” Tanaka put a hand over his mouth and then held it out to her. “And there is a  _ tooth_. Part of my captain’s _ head  _ is in his hand, and it’s all bloody and slimy and god, I thought I was gonna pass out right then and there.” 

“Ohhhh, that is  _ nasty_.” Shizuku groaned. “Could you keep playing?” 

“Yeah, but it was not easy. Not because of my shoulder or anything, I was fine. But I singlehandedly weakened our defense. Like, I put a fucking  _ hole  _ in it.” Tanaka put both hands over his face and leaned back against the couch. “Man, I am so glad he didn’t have a concussion, good lord.”

An unfamiliar chime went off. Tanaka made a surprised noise and shifted to reach into his pocket. He whistled and held out his phone to her.

Shizuku blinked. “You just randomly have an alarm set for 1:30 a.m.?” 

“It’s to remind me that my ass should be in bed by now.” Tanaka sighed and stood. “Wednesdays my dad and I are at the fish markets at five.”

“Oh, I am  _ so  _ sorry!” Shizuku shot to her feet and grabbed his coat from where it hung off a chair at her dining table. “I didn’t mean to keep you so long.” She gave a self-conscious laugh. “Well, he’s probably inside by now!”

Tanaka paused while shrugging on his coat. “‘He?’”

Shizuku’s eyes went wide. “Oh. My, uh, my neighbor.” 

“... The dude who was singing before?”

“Um, he likes to smoke after he comes home late, and —”

“And you didn’t want me to run into Mr. Chatterbox.” Tanaka tilted his head to one side. “Well, that’s awfully kind of you.” 

She met his gaze, thought about lying, and lifted her chin. “I spared you from meeting another awful human being in the world. You’re welcome.”

“Is this the guy Noya was talking about?” Tanaka zipped up his coat, but he watched her. “The one from before you came to the restaurant?”

Shizuku picked lint off her sleeve. Which was not a stand-in for a rebuttal. 

“Right.” His voice was flat.

Shizuku risked a look at him. Tanaka was eyeing the door thoughtfully. “Can I give you my number?” 

Her brain blanked. “... Huh?” 

“I’m not too far away. You know where the restaurant is, so.” Tanaka faced her. “I usually keep my phone on me. If, you know, you need anything.”

“Oh.” Shizuku’s mouth went dry. “It’s… it’s not usually a big deal.”

“You don’t have to give me yours,” Tanaka said quickly. “Or, I guess… do you already have Asahi-san’s? Noya’s?”

Shizuku smirked. She hadn’t had a chance to get Noya’s number, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to happen now. “I just met them last weekend.”

Tanaka gave a short laugh. “And you met me a day later.” His smile faded. “You don’t have to give me yours,” he repeated. 

Shizuku watched his throat move as he swallowed. She pursed her lips. And walked over to where she’d thrown her clutch on the table. 

Her phone case was white and gold. It looked ridiculous in his hands. Tanaka’s face was red as he entered his number. 

“Cool.” He handed her phone back to her. Exhaled and relaxed his shoulders. “That’s… thanks, I feel better.”

“Any time.” Shizuku felt like she needed to lighten the mood. It wasn’t like she was living next to a serial killer. “Happy to help.”

Tanaka’s easy grin was back in place, and he opened the door. “Aw, come on, at least let me feel like a hero or something.” He stepped out onto the dimly lit concrete balcony. Shizuku shivered against the sudden chill. 

Tanaka glanced down the rows of apartments. Kibikino’s door was just four down from hers, but Shizuku reassured herself that Tanaka didn’t know that. He turned back to her and put a hand on the doorframe.

“I’m serious,” he said quietly. “If something like that happens again, call me. I’m like three blocks away.”

The light from the streetlamps below threw his face into sharp planes of warm light and deep silhouette. The stubble on his head glowed orange. That and his eyes, piercing even when he smiled, made all the jokes dry up in Shizuku’s brain. 

“Nothing happened,” she whispered.

“Noya’s an obnoxious little shit, like me. He gets worked up pretty fast.” Tanaka smiled without humor. “But Asahi-san never gets mad.”

“You’ll just make it worse.” Shizuku had been the one to keep the situation from escalating earlier. She didn’t need a taller, bigger Noya getting in Kibikino’s face when she could just ignore him. Like she had been. For months.

Tanaka blew out a breath and let his hand slide off the doorframe. “You don’t have to put up with that.”

Shizuku laughed even though absolutely nothing was funny. “Oh to be two meters tall and male and angry-looking.” 

“I am not two meters tall!” Tanaka whispered defensively. “We’re almost the same height!”

“My mistake.” She leaned forward and tilted her face to look up at him. “I’ll just work on the other two things then.”

He looked like he was struggling not to grin. “And I’m not angry-looking.”

“Someone has been telling you lies.”

Tanaka put his hand back on the doorframe. He leaned over her, blocking out the lamplight. “I’m very cool-looking, I think.”

She blinked, faking innocence. “It’s important to have a positive self-image.”

Tanaka bit back a laugh. He opened his mouth, but his alarm went off again. He groaned and reached in his pocket to silence it. “Goddammit, I am going to hate myself in the morning. Okay.” He stepped back. “I’m leaving, but since we’re showering each other with compliments, I’m just gonna say that you’re really good at changing the subject. Yeah, I noticed.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Shizuku leaned against the doorway, pleased with herself. 

Tanaka rolled his eyes. “Just… you know you can call me. ‘Night.” He smiled. As he walked toward the stairs, she was reminded of the warm bar and loud laughs and lots of shochu. 

“Thanks,” she called quietly. “Good night.” Tanaka waved a hand without turning around, and he was gone.

Shizuku shut the door and leaned against it. Tonight… was a K-pop night. She reached for her phone, ready to bring up some music as she got ready for bed.  Tanaka’s name and number stared back at her. Shizuku chewed her bottom lip.

**_S:_ ** _ Thanks for the walk home. The spring rolls might be better than the katsudon. _

And then, a couple seconds later: 

**_S:_ ** _ This is Shizuku. Obv. _

Shizuku stayed against the door for a few minutes. She pretended that she was flipping through music, not waiting for a text. It wasn’t until her eyes were just closing, her duvet warm around her feet, that her phone buzzed.

**_T:_ ** _ i can’t believe you’re still drunk. thanks for hanging w me tonight! (⌒▽⌒) _

Shizuku fell asleep giggling to herself that Tanaka Ryuunosuke used emojis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally doing nothing with my life but working and writing this stupid fic. I am having so much fun, and ya gotta keep writing while it's fun. Cuz writing when it's not fun ssuuuuxxx. 
> 
> Still pretty slow moving here -- I don't think Tanaka's the type to blow anyone away with his charms immediately. He's cute, but I'll give Shizuku the benefit of the doubt here cuz a) she's a little drunk (why are all these kids drunk multiple times throughout these fics?!), and b) she's still getting over the Noya Dazzle.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hotpot tonight.” Hiyori put her hands on her hips and grinned at the team circled around her. “My parents sent me a check, so we’re having beef.”

The entire team cheered. Riri grabbed the girl nearest her and shook her by the shoulders. 

Shizuku was still grinning after her last class. Practice had gone well (despite the fact that she’d been up till 2 a.m.), she felt relatively on top of all her classes (except for statistics, because seriously, fuck statistics), and, well, last night had been fun. And there would be hotpot tonight. All in all, a solid twenty-four hours.

In fact — Shizuku checked her phone as she hurried back to her apartment — she might even have time to do laundry before dinner.  

Riri did not understand why Shizuku didn’t just wait and take all her laundry home like the rest of the team did. “Free laundry!” Riri had protested the first time she’d caught Shizuku folding clean clothes. “My mom is  _ overjoyed  _ to point out how helpless I am without her. Seriously, you are denying your mother an expression of her love.”

At the time, Shizuku had cracked some kind of joke and hidden the fact that she was damn proud she’d finally figured out how to run a washing machine. All by herself, with a little internet research.

Anyway, there was something soothing about the laundromat down the street. It was warm and rumbly, and there was a little table that could fit a laptop and some notes if you wanted to be efficient with your time.

Shizuku did not feel like being efficient. She flipped through her text messages, frowning. Nothing new today. And she still needed to respond to her mom. And her brother. 

 

**_S:_ ** _ Sry, can’t this wkd. Have a game! _

**_B:_ ** _ High it is then. Wait. Can you come to the thing on Sunday? There’s a thing on Sunday. _

**_S:_ ** _ Urgh, whhhyyy? Two parties in one wkd? Is it really that big a deal? _

**_B:_ ** _ You act like you don’t know how this shit works, baby girl.  _

**_B:_ ** _ Let’s get drunk on Sunday. You n me. _

**_S:_ ** _ I don’t know… usually pretty wiped after game days. It’s a long trip. _

**_B:_ ** _? It’s like, 1hr. _

**_S:_ ** _ I’d be taking the train, not mom’s stupid car. _

**_B:_ ** _ blasphemy. Haven’t even been there a year, and you’re a fuckin plebian. _

**_S:_ ** _ go away. _

**_B:_ ** _ Never. I need you. You comin on Sun or what? _

**_S:_ ** _ …… I’ll ask mom about it CUZ I LOVE YOU _

**_B:_ ** _ <3 <3 <3 _

 

Shizuku snorted and flipped over to her mom’s contact info. Sunday, huh? Maybe. Probably not.

 

**_S:_ ** _ Sorry I’m so late to respond. I’m afraid I can’t make it this weekend. I have a game Saturday night. _

**_M:_ ** _ Oh no! You’re sure you can’t just skip it? Your father doesn’t do many personal shows anymore. _

 

Shizuku stared at her phone. 

 

**_S:_ ** _ Mom, I can’t just skip a game! _

**_M:_ ** _ Of course not, darling. I just wanted to check since you’re usually on the bench anyway.  _

 

Shizuku stopped breathing. 

 

**_M:_ ** _ I want you to do things that are important to you. College is a fun time, and you should enjoy it.  _

**_M:_ ** _ This might work out better anyway. Did I tell you that President Araki is hosting a little something on Sunday? _

**_M:_ ** _ I think he’s jealous he wasn’t on the committee for Friday, but you didn’t hear that from me. _

 

Shizuku closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the soothing rumbles of the washing machines.  _ You told Tatsu you’d ask.  _

 

**_S:_ ** _ What’s on Sunday? _

 

“Aw, you doin’ your boyfriend’s laundry?”

Shizuku sucked in a breath. 

Kibikino threw an oversized gym bag on the floor at her feet and leaned an arm on her table. His shaggy dark hair was sweaty around his temples, and his athletic shirt was soaked over his chest. “Although, I don’t know if we’ve ever sorted who your boyfriend actually is. You seem to have so many options these days. Maybe you’re one of those girls who doesn’t need one guy.”

She wanted to stand up — Kibikino was too tall, grinning down at her like this — but she pretended to turn her attention back to her phone. “Hi, Kibikino.” It was a default response that had stood the test of time well.

Kibikino made a show of glancing at the noisy machine closest to them. “So. Boxers or briefs?”

Shizuku couldn’t resist. “Why do you care about another guy’s underwear?” 

A flush of pink darted up Kibikino’s cheeks. In the next moment, his grin was feral. “Should we talk about yours instead?”

_ And this is why you never say anything back.  _ Shizuku flicked through her texts blindly. “Bye, Kibikino.”

“What  _ does  _ the volleyball team wear under those shorts anyway? Now, me, I’m thinking…”

Shizuku glanced at the display on her washing machine. Eighteen more minutes. She turned back to her phone and saw that she’d landed on her three-text conversation with Tanaka from last night. 

_ You don’t have to put up with that.  _ His voice sounded clear in her head.

No. No, she was not calling him. This was not an emergency, she didn’t need him here. Kibikino was just being obnoxious. It’s not like she was in danger. It was the middle of the day, he had to be busy. 

“... like, I am just picturing a lace thong, you know? That would get so…”

Shizuku gripped her phone. Besides, the laundromat was out of the way of his restaurant. 

“... but some guys are into that, no judgment. Sometimes, after a game, I…”

Her phone vibrated in her hand. 

 

**_T:_ ** _ heya… you busy?  _ (￣▽￣*)ゞ

 

Shizuku inhaled sharply. She tapped out a quick response, not even worrying about sounding desperate. 

 

**_S:_ ** _ free as a bird! bored out of my mind doing laundry! haha _

 

Okay, that might have sounded a little desperate. 

 

**_T:_ ** _ nice nice. so you done w classes today? _

**_S:_ ** _ yup. just trying to finish this before dinner with the team tonight. _

 

There was no immediate answer. Shizuku frowned. And realized Kibikino had gone silent. The basketball captain was, in fact, watching her with a peculiar expression on his face. “So which boyfriend is that?”

Shizuku felt her face get hot. “Did you come here to do laundry or…?”

He cocked his head and grinned. It was unpleasant. “Don’t mind me, please.” He reached for his duffel bag and waved at her phone. “I know what a chick’s face looks like when she’s getting to the good part.”

_ I bet you anything you don’t.  _ Shizuku refrained from voicing her thoughts.

 

**_S:_ ** _ so what’re you up to?  _

**_S:_ ** _ (don’t respond if you’re busy. i’m literally just waiting on the cycle to finish) _

**_S:_ ** _ aaahhhh was that rude?! that might have been rude? just… talk to me or don’t, whatever you want to do! _

 

Shizuku bit her lip. Glanced at the machine’s clock. Ten more minutes. Thank god Kibikino was finally ignoring her.

 

**_M:_ ** _ Sorry, dear, Jun had to rinse out my color. Back now.  _

**_M:_ ** _ So Sunday. It’s a champagne brunch at eleven. You should really try to make it. _

 

**_T:_ ** _ (⌒▽⌒) sry, had to fill a drink. i’m at the restaurant till 5.  _

**_T:_ ** _ what time’s dinner?  _

**_T:_ ** _ stop over, i’ll send you with some new beer to try. _

   
---  
  
Shizuku blew out a breath. She’d never felt such a strange mix of wanting to laugh and wanting to scream all at once. 

 

**_S:_ ** _ you’re *leaving* the restaurant before the dinner rush?  _

**_S:_ ** _ i never worked in a restaurant so what do i know ;) _

**_T:_ ** _ hey i was up at 4:30. you want me to work all night long too? _

**_T:_ ** _ seriously come pick up something for the team. we got a new beer and i want someone to tell me how awesome my choices are. _

**_S:_ ** _ you’re using college athletes as guinea pigs. shameless. _

**_S:_ ** _ (also, college athletes will drink anything if it’s free. this will not be an honest taste test.)  _

**_T:_ ** (─‿‿0)  _ i’ll have it ready when you get here. _

 

Shizuku bit her lip and grinned. 

She texted her brother. Told him that she’d really try to make Sunday, but she couldn’t get drunk. She had a test on Monday. Also he shouldn’t show up high to the party Friday, it was probably going to be Dad’s last big show, be a good person, really.

She texted her mom. Yes, she had a dress she could wear Sunday, no, she didn’t need the car, and no, she wouldn’t be spending the night. 

The alarm on the washing machine went off, and Shizuku dragged her laundry basket over.  _ Oh, thank god, _ the spin cycle worked better than it had last time. Soaked clothes were heavy.That was another thing they never taught you in a world where laundry happened to other people.

A pair of enormous basketball shoes appeared next to her basket. She glanced up from where she crouched in front of the machine. Kibikino leaned over her, an arm on top of the washing machine. He was huge, and he smelled the way you would expect a starter in college basketball to smell after a two-hour practice. 

Everything in her screamed for her to back away, but she just watched him warily as she pulled the last of her clothes into the basket. Kibikino waited until she was done, waited until she would have to push him out of the way to stand up. 

His face split into his usual grin, the one that said he alone in the world had a sense of humor. “Say hi to your new boyfriend for me, Shizu-chan,” he said. His voice was low. Not threatening, not exactly, but there was something in there that made her gut shrivel. 

She clutched her basket and stood up, daring him to get out of her way. “Bye, Kibikino.” As the laundromat door closed behind her, she hated that she’d only managed to whisper. 

* * *

Tanaka was behind the bar when Shizuku pushed aside the curtain. For the second time in two days, she had walked here with nerves frayed to shreds.

She stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the ancient orange lighting. The gentle clinking of dinnerware. The low laughter from the old salarymen in the corner. She was halfway through a deep inhale before she realized it.

“Shizuku!” 

Her eyes snapped into focus. Tanaka was serving a beer to an elderly woman at the counter, but he was looking at her. As she stood in the doorway like an idiot. She plastered on a smile and walked forward. She didn’t even shrug out of her coat. He’d be busy. She’d just pick up the beer and go.

Except that Tanaka directed her immediately to an empty section of the bar. His gray eyes sparkled with energy. “You made it! I wasn’t —”

“Here.” A steaming plate of ginkgo nuts slid in front of her. Tanaka’s dad peered around his arm. “You got Mizuno-san’s order wrong. I won’t have these going to waste.” He gave Shizuku a short nod.

Shizuku barely managed a decent bow in return. She looked up at Tanaka, eyebrows raised. 

He shrugged, his grin never faltering. “What was I thinking? Mizuno-san never orders the nuts.”

Shizuku covered her mouth so Tanaka-san wouldn’t hear her laugh. 

“Well, you can’t have nuts without a drink.” Tanaka reached under the bar and produced a short glass. “At least I know I won’t get yelled at about the shochu this time.”

“Oh, um.” Shizuku put out a hand. “I’m taking your beer already and —”

“But you don’t like beer.” Tanaka didn’t put away the glass. “That night in Noya’s apartment, you looked like I’d handed you a can of piss. I’m amazed you even drank it.”

Shizuku’s eyes went wide. “It — it was fine! Why are you giving me a case of beer tonight if you know I don’t drink it?”

He ran his tongue over his teeth and grinned. “Cuz I can’t afford to offer you a case of shochu, Shizuku, I’m sorry.”

Heat exploded on her face. “I wouldn’t  _ expect you to —_” 

“I can offer you one glass, take it or leave it.” He spun the empty glass in front of her. “Still want it neat?”

“On the rocks,” she mumbled.

Tanaka smirked and turned around to find a bottle on the shelves. For such a big guy, he did move quite gracefully in the cramped space. He was wearing an olive-green shirt tonight, again with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. A black apron wrapped around narrow hips. God, it seemed like everything about him was just  _ long_. Arms, legs, neck. She wondered what his dad thought about his earring. She did her best to focus on the bottle when he turned back around. 

“Cheers,” he said, pouring out a decent measure. “Congrats on getting your laundry done.”

“Mm.” Shizuku reflected on the wet things haphazardly strewn about her apartment. She’d been in a hurry to leave. “Congrats to me for getting free booze two nights in a row. You do this for all of Azumane-san and Noya-san’s third wheels?”

Tanaka looked only briefly surprised before he grinned. “The entire world is Asahi and Noya’s third wheel. You noticed?”

Shizuku sipped her drink. “Not… right away.”

“Then you are nearly as blind as they are.” He nodded. “Those two have been mad for each other since high school. I think they’re the only ones who don’t know it.”

Shizuku winced. “Ugh.”

“Try not to feel too bad about it.” Tanaka reached over and patted her head mockingly. “I hold the title of Oldest Third Wheel, if it helps. They’re really great friends other than that, so it’s kind of hard to hate them.” He smiled at her. “And they seem to attract some pretty awesome people, so, you know. That’s cool.”

“Yeah.” Shizuku rolled her eyes. “I think Azumane-san attracted half the volleyball team the night I met him. Noya, I came to find out  _ much  _ later, was pissed.”

“Oh.” Tanaka stood up straight. “Yeah, um. Asahi-san’s always been real popular with the ladies.” He gave a short laugh. “He’s never noticed, of course.”

Shizuku’s mind displayed last Friday’s party in full color. “That’s an impressive lack of observation.”

“Ha. Well, you wouldn’t be the first girl to fall for the giant only to realize he’s already spoken for.” Tanaka gave her a lopsided grin. “Sorry about that.”

“Mm.” Shizuku shrugged and picked up her drink. Her eyes went wide. “Oh.  _ Oh.  _ No!” She was sure her face was bright red as she practically slammed her drink down on the bar. “No, I — I never had a thing for  _ Azumane-san_, I swear!” 

Tanaka blinked, but he visibly relaxed. “Oh.” He grinned. “Well, how’s it feel to be the first human alive to not crush on Asahi-san at first sight?”

Shizuku snorted. “Oh, come on. You’re telling me I’m the only one who decided to fall for Noya-san instead?”

The toothy grin faded. “Noya?”

“Don’t give me crap for it, please.” Shizuku rolled her eyes. “Riri let me know  _ immediately  _ how ridiculous it was.”

“... ridiculous?” Tanaka looked like he was trying to come up to speed and not gaining much ground.

“I mean, I never told Noya-san,” Shizuku tried to explain. “Of course, I can see that he’s, you know, completely Azumane-san’s. But even before...” She flourished a hand at herself like a gameshow host showing off a prize. “You could say we’re not exactly a perfect match.”

“Noya wouldn’t care about that.” 

Shizuku’s self-deprecating laugh died in her throat. Tanaka looked almost as serious as he had the night before outside her apartment. He shrugged his shoulders. “Noya wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about being shorter than you. He’s just in love with Asahi-san, that’s all.”

It was jarring to hear it said out loud.  _ Noya’s in love with Asahi-san.  _ “I… I know that,” Shizuku said quietly.

An awkward silence filled the space between them. It threatened to crawl down her throat and choke her.  _ Did I offend him? Did he think I was saying I couldn’t be with Noya just because he’s short? Oh my god, does Tanaka think I’m only hanging out with all of them just to be around —  _

“I know that,” she repeated, louder. Shizuku sat up straight. “And I… I hope that they, you know, talk to each other soon. About how they feel. But I want you to know that I.” She bit her lip.  _ God, this is so embarrassing, I feel like I’ve pissed him off.  _ “I’m not just hanging around waiting.” She made herself look up at him.

Tanaka’s gray eyes were sharp. Shizuku doubted he would even hear if a customer tried to order something right now. 

“I’m glad I met them both. I like them both. I want to keep them both as my friends,” she stressed. “I hope you can be reassured, as their friend, that I’m not going to try to come between them.” She tried for a smile. “Not that I think that would be possible?”

_ Please go back to how you were before. Please don’t hate me.  _

Tanaka crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling. His throat worked as he swallowed. “Well. Now that you’ve declared your intentions are honorable.” He looked down at her with a small smile, and  _ god_, he looked so tall. “You shall be rewarded with a case of beer. Be right back.” 

Shizuku watched him sweep aside the kitchen’s curtain. She wondered if he was going to stay in his little room in the back of the restaurant after he got off work. Could he relax back there, with the noise of a busy evening out front?

How much sleep did the poor guy actually get?

Was he mad at her?

_ Oh, please don’t be mad at me. I say stupid shit all the time, you just have to —  _

“Here ya go.” Tanaka brushed back through the curtain, holding a box. “I’ve got two six-packs in here. Oh.” He frowned. “I guess I don’t know how far you’re going. Is that gonna be awkward to carry?”

“Psh.” Shizuku slid off her stool and reached for the box. “If I can’t carry two six-packs for at least a kilometer, I should just turn in my college ID.” 

Tanaka followed her to the door. He held the curtain back as she stepped outside into the fading evening light. 

“You know, um.” Shizuku shifted the box awkwardly. “Thanks for this. For the beer. You really didn’t have to.”

Tanaka shrugged and gave her a small smile. “Don’t forget your end of the deal. You have to tell me how awesome my taste is.”

“Ah, yes.”  _ Whew, we are back to joking.  _ “Here’s your IOU for one ego inflation.”

He narrowed his eyes. “That is a very vague unit of measurement. You owe me half an hour of ego inflation.”

Shizuku felt heat crawl up her neck. “Steep. Five minutes.”

“For two free six-packs? Twenty.”

She didn’t even know what they were bargaining over exactly. Part of her wanted to win, and the other part just wanted to blush to the roots of her hair for no reason at all. “I don’t like beer. Ten.”

“That is top quality, locally brewed white ale you are about to offer your teammates.” Tanaka let the curtain fall behind him. The sidewalks and street were filling slowly with foot traffic, salarymen looking for a meal after work, students looking for a drink after school. “Fifteen minutes,” he said. 

Shizuku looked up at him in surprise. Tanaka looked kind of serious, and a serious Tanaka was just not something she was as equipped to deal with as goofy, loud Tanaka. 

“Fifteen minutes of you telling me how awesome I am.” He stood at his full height. “Payable the next time you hang out with the three of us.”

“The three… you, Noya-san, and Azumane-san?”

“And each time you laugh adds an extra two minutes.”

Shizuku’s mouth fell open a little. Tanaka was watching her with the barest hint of a smile on his face, arms crossed over his green shirt. His shin-length apron had hand prints of flour dusted here and there. 

She backed up a step, clutching the box to her chest. “One minute,” she whispered. 

* * *

 

At Hiyori’s place, hours later, Shizuku watched her teammates exclaim over the beer. Riri was particularly impressed, the only one who’d heard of the label before. Listening to the delighted chatter, Shizuku reflected on the fact that she had left the restaurant rather abruptly. 

_ Oh, shit.  _ Had she said thank you?  _ Oh my god, I didn’t even say thank you.  _ Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t swear to it that she had even said goodbye! She might have shouted goodbye over her shoulder? As she ran away? From a very tall and abnormally quiet Tanaka that left her feeling just a little confused?

“What on earth is that face all about?” Riri threw an arm over her shoulder. Her breath smelled of beef and onions and beer. “Realized how dark and lonely your apartment is and decided to move in with us at long last?”

Shizuku put a hand on her face and shoved, and didn’t feel very bad about it. “Just remembering something. Not a big deal.”

“Oooo.” Riri could translate  _ not a big deal  _ in milliseconds. Her one-armed hug tightened. “Spill, Mashima.”

“I just… I think I forgot to say thanks for the beer. Maybe.”

“The beer?” Riri glanced at the bottle in her hand. “I thought you said you picked this up at a local bar.”

“I did. A friend works there. A friend of a friend? I dunno, this guy named Tanaka-san is friends with Azumane-san and Noya-san, and he had me pick it up.” Shizuku shrugged. “Said he wanted guinea pigs.”

“Whoa, whoa. Some random guy just gave you two cases of craft beer from his own bar.”

“Not some  _ random  _ guy —” Shizuku protested.

“A friend of a friend is a fucking random guy.” Riri glared at her. “Why? Do you have to go back? Give him a blow job? What is he expecting?”

“Oh my god.” Shizuku struggled, but Riri’s hugs were infamous. “Tanaka-san isn’t like that! He just asked me what I was doing tonight, and I said dinner with the team, and he said, oh cool, you should stop by and pick this up. And I  _ did_, and that is _ the end._” 

Hiyori peered around Riri’s shoulder, one eyebrow raised. “And he didn’t ask you out when you picked up said beer?”

“No!” Shizuku huffed. “What is with you guys?”

“What did you talk about?” Riri pressed. “You are so bad at this, he probably asked you out, and you didn’t even know it.”

“ _He did not_. Look, we talked about Azumane-san and Noya-san, and how I met them, and how I…” Shizuku paused. “... might have maybe had kind of a crush on Noya-san. And. Um. What?”

Riri and Hiyori both had their arms crossed. They exchanged glances. “She’s an idiot,” Riri suggested.

“Don’t be mean,” Hiyori said. 

Shizuku noticed she didn’t actually correct her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that Tanaka and Shizuku's story didn't really get off the ground until after Asahi and Noya's story was pretty much wrapping up. This chapter coincides with Chapter 8 of _And yet here you are_ (aka, the AsaNoya makeout chapter for those of you who need a lil refresher course).
> 
> Yup. While they were gettin' busy, Tanaka was getting awkwardly shut down.
> 
> EDIT: [@outsidethecavern](http://outsidethecavern.tumblr.com) drew us [the beer-pick-up scene!](http://outsidethecavern.tumblr.com/post/140941111984/codango-take-it-im-going-to-sleep-and-pray-you) I haven't lost multiple hours of my life staring at this art, nope. (SHIZUKU IS SO BEAUTIFUL, OMG)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincides pretty evenly with Ch9 of _And yet here you are_.

_Una flor voy a regalarte_

_Esta noche de luna llena_

_Para confesarte lo mucho_

_Que me gustas lo mucho_

_Que hay en una flor_

 

Shizuku leaned back on her bed with her hands behind her head. She had no idea what the words meant, but they sounded happy and pretty. And hopeful. Someday she’d look up a translation, but not tonight.

Tonight, she was going to lie here in her tiny apartment — that was still somehow too nice — with her damp laundry hanging everywhere and her stomach full of nabe, and let this music tease out her thoughts.

Hiyori and Riri had eventually given up lecturing her about “the beer guy,” but that didn’t mean Shizuku’s brain had stopped thinking about him.

It was 11:30, she had a 6 a.m. practice, and she was _still_ thinking about Tanaka. And Noya. And Azumane.

She twisted her hair tight around her fist. Azumane and Noya were going to be an official thing that was officially happening soon. If they weren’t already. She wondered if Noya had let Azumane go home alone Tuesday night. The man had been pretty hammered.

 _That is absolutely none of your concern._ She should turn out her light and go to sleep. She had lost, before she’d even started. She hadn’t _lost_ anything. Noya was never even a possibility.

_“The next time you hang out with the three of us.”_

Shizuku raised an eyebrow. Did she want to hang out with Azumane and Noya after they became a couple? What a ridiculous question, of course she did. And it’s not like she’d ever confessed to Noya, so that awkwardness wouldn’t be there, thank god.

_“Fifteen minutes of you telling me how awesome I am. Payable the next time you hang out with the three of us.”_

Shizuku chewed on a knuckle. “What the fuck,” she muttered. She didn’t know anything about Tanaka. How was she supposed to go on for fifteen minutes?

Okay, she knew he was a good cook. She knew _that_ because he’d been generous and kind enough to cook his friends a free meal and let her tag along. And he was pretty thoughtful, with the beer for her teammates and everything. And he did nice things for black serving aprons…

Shizuku sucked in a breath.

She reached over, turned out the light, and yanked her duvet over the top of her head.

* * *

 

Normally, 6 a.m. practices were beyond loathsome. But considering that Tanaka wouldn’t even get out of her goddamn _dreams_ , Shizuku was warming up in the gym at 5:36.

Not that she could remember most of them. It was more just a lingering flavor of _Tanaka has been running around in this brain all night long_ , and Shizuku was ready for a hard reboot via two hours of volleyball drills.

“Wow. We should have hotpot more often if this is the result.”

Shizuku looked up from her hamstring stretch as Hiyori threw her gym bag on a nearby bench. “Morning,” Shizuku grunted. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Hiyori joined her on the floor in a butterfly stretch. “Tell your dear old captain.”

Shizuku glared at her. Then rested her forehead on the court with a groan. “I am not ready to think about another guy so fast. Right? Right.”

Hiyori blinked. “Um.”

“I’m not.” Shizuku shook her head decisively. “I jumped in way too fast with Noya. Not _with_ him, obviously, but I just need to chill. That would be best.”

“Time out.” Hiyori waved a hand. “Who are we talking about?”

“Tanaka.” Shizuku raised an eyebrow. “The guy you and Riri were all, _ooo, he wanted to ask you out_ , remember? Last night?”

“The beer guy?”

“ _Tanaka_ ,” Shizuku insisted. “His name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke, he works for his dad at their restaurant, he’s almost as tall as Azumane, he’s got a shaved head and an earring, and he smiles almost as much as Noya does.”

Hiyori settled back on her hands. “Oh. _That_ Tanaka. Pardon.” She licked her upper lip. “And you are not into him?”

“No.” Shizuku got to her feet. “Gimme your keys, I’m gonna get the ball cart.”

Hiyori’s voice drifted after her. “Do you _want_ to be into him?”

“ _No._ Help me with my sets before everyone gets here, I never get to practice with you.”

* * *

 

“ _Guh_.” Riri rolled her eyes and hefted her gym bag over one shoulder. “How long does it take to get a sports drink from a vending machine? Come on.”

Shizuku looked up in the middle of tying her street shoes. “You afraid Hiyori’s going to _forget_ that she swore to escort you personally to the library after practice?”

Riri pointed at her. “You. Hush. Let’s go.”

Shizuku giggled and hurried to follow the wing spiker down the hall. And ran into her back when she stopped abruptly in the door to the vending area. “Riri? What—?”

Riri yanked Shizuku into the room by the wrist. “Hiyoriiii, how dare you fraternize with the enemy?” she shouted.

_Oh god. Oh god oh god oh shit._

Azumane and Hiyori stared at them from one of the little tables by the vending machines. If Azumane’s face was any indication, Shizuku and Riri had interrupted a Conversation. Shizuku’s eyes focused on a bruise low on his neck.

 _Oh._ Her heart had just a moment to breathe _Noya did that_ before Riri stopped at their table with a huff.

“Azumane-san, are you trying to break another girl’s heart?” she demanded. “You’re barking up the wrong tree with Hiyori-san, you know.”

Hiyori flicked Riri’s leg lightly. “Shut up.”

“I… I wasn’t—!” Azumane began, clearly horrified.

“My god, will you _relax_ ,” Hiyori ordered. “Riri’s just pretending she cares.”

“Not true, captain.” Riri encased Shizuku in a stifling side hug. “Shizuku’s been a mere shell of herself since the weekend, and it’s all this guy’s fault.”

“R- _Riri!_ ” Shizuku wanted to die. No, she wanted to _evaporate_ and not even leave her body lying around in its residual embarrassment.

“Just look at him,” Riri hissed in her ear. “The homewrecker.”

 _Oh god oh SHIT._ Azumane looked exactly like you would expect a golden retriever to look if you accused it of ripping off the postman’s leg with its jaws.

“Though I suppose now I have my answer about why you didn’t want to sleep with me last weekend,” Riri continued.

The loudness of Shizuku’s gasp would have been comical had she not been utterly horrified.

“I don’t mind losing to Noya-chan, I guess. He’s kind of sinful in his own way really.”

 _That’s it. I am ascending._ Shizuku couldn’t bare to look at Azumane. Amazingly, Riri wasn’t done.

“Must be, if he finally turned little Shizuku’s head.” Riri patted Shizuku’s hair. “You know, I made her go to that party last weekend. And what did she find? A gay libero.” She sighed. “Sorry, babe, you do have the worst luck.”

Shizuku swallowed hard and fought down her blush. “I-I don’t think I do.” She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. “I got to meet Azumane-san and Noya-san and… and Tanaka-san.” _Not blushing, not blushing._

“Tanaka-san?” Riri repeated. “That guy with the shaved head you mentioned at dinner last night?” She threw Azumane a suspicious look. “Is he gay too?”

“Riri! Shut up!” Shizuku bit her lip. _Oh dear god, if he’s gay too, I... really, really suck at this._

“Uh, you know, Shizuku,” Azumane began uncertainly.

“Well, if it isn’t Azumane. And his little harem.”

Shizuku’s blood went cold. Hiyori and Riri turned toward the voice, and she was helpless to keep from moving with them.

Kibikino walked into the small room, and suddenly Shizuku was back in the laundromat. Crouched on the floor. Cornered by a washing machine and a basket of wet laundry.

“Expanding your territory, Azumane?” He walked forward, shoulders loose, chin high, ignoring everyone but the gigantic sports med student seated in front of him.

Azumane eyed him warily but didn’t stand. “What do you want, Kibikino.”

Shizuku’s heart sank. She still didn’t know Azumane well, but she knew that voice. It reeked of concrete balconies and gold chains and the posturing of roosters with spurs flashing.

“Your boyfriend not with you today?” Kibikino strutted forward. Shizuku hated how she scrambled to get out of his way. _Can’t even stand your ground, you’re pathetic._ Unsurprisingly, this did not make her feel better.

Azumane’s eyes narrowed, and he pushed back from his chair without a word.

Kibikino spread his arms. “You gettin’ up to speak to me? I’m honored.”

Hiyori cleared her throat. “Kibikino—”

The basketball captain didn’t bother looking at her as he waved a hand for her to shut up. “Hang on, captain. The men are talking.” He caught Shizuku’s eye. For a moment, he watched her watch him, angry and helpless and hating herself. He winked. “Be with you in a sec.”

Shizuku felt sickly hot. Like her body was pouring out heat because it had no idea what else to do, but it had landed on this, and now it couldn’t stop.

“I don’t think they are.” Azumane’s voice was rough all over.

“What?” Kibikino snapped. “You got something to say?”

Riri inhaled sharply. “My _god_ , you are such a jerk.” She and Hiyori stood just in front of Shizuku, and Shizuku had no intention of moving. Ever.

Azumane clenched his jaw and slipped his bag over one shoulder. He walked around the table, knocking shoulders roughly Kibikino, neither man giving the other any room at all. Shizuku gulped as he fixed his eyes on her.

And stopped in front of her.

And held out his arm.

To her.

Shizuku looked up into his eyes. They were molten brown. If a man could be roaring inside, this was probably what it looked like. She grabbed his arm and clung.

Riri rolled her eyes and tossed her hair. “Really. Where’s mine, handsome?”

Azumane looked over at her without a word and offered her his other arm. Riri laid herself over his bicep like she was born to be escorted through life by gorgeous men. She threw a wink to her captain. “Hiyori, babe, I dunno where we’re going, but you should come find out.” She raised an imperious eyebrow at Kibikino. “You can stay right here.”

Azumane didn’t look back. He took one step, and it was the most natural thing in the world for Shizuku and Riri to let themselves be pulled gracefully along with him.

Hiyori laughed, an odd mix of impressed and annoyed. “Later, Kibikino.”

* * *

 

It was only the absence of sound, minutes later, that prompted Shizuku to blink her eyes and register that she was standing outside of the athletic department. A cold spring wind flipped her ponytail in her face. She and Azumane stood there, alone. Riri and Hiyori’s chatter echoed around a corner in front of them.

Shizuku still had a death grip on Azumane’s arm. She dropped it like it was a hot lead pipe. “Oh! Uh. Sorry.” She put some space between them too for good measure.

“No, no! I-I should be apologizing. Really. I didn’t have to rush you all out of the building like that.” Azumane laughed, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Totally unnecessary.”

Shizuku wrapped her arms around her gut. She had the strangest feeling that she needed to hold it in. “I don’t think it was. God knows _I_ didn’t know what to say.”

Concern flickered across Azumane’s face. “Has he been worse since Tuesday?”

 _Lie._ “Not really?” _You can handle this._ “He’s been ignoring me, actually.” _Don’t bother these guys anymore than you have._ “Not that I’m complaining.”

Azumane looked like he wanted to say something. A lot of somethings, and he was just having trouble deciding which one to say first. He opened his mouth.

“Wanna do some practice hits?” Shizuku blurted.

Azumane blinked.

“There’s a practice gym that should be open this hour. We could set up a net.” _Volleyball. I need volleyball, right now._

“I… I haven’t spiked a ball in—”

Shizuku bit her lip. “Tana… Tanaka-san said you were the ace of his high-school team.”

Azumane blushed, but he looked proud. “Yeah. Yeah, I was.”

She laid down her trump card. “You know, um. I hardly _ever_ get to work with the first-string spikers on our team…”

* * *

 

The first toss that Azumane _really_ connected with sent the ball ricocheting into the wall on the far side of the court. It smashed off the wall so hard, it rolled nearly all the way back to the net.

Shizuku stared at him.

Azumane held up his hands. “Um. It’s… it’s really easy with no blockers, yeah?”

She lost herself. Kibikino was gone, her apartment was gone, her mother was gone, Noya was gone, Tanaka was gone. It was just her, the ball, and an athlete to annihilate invisible enemies with.

Untold minutes later, Shizuku couldn’t hide her surprise when Azumane finally waved a hand for a break. “My arm’s gonna fall off.”

“Oh?” She wouldn’t have been able to tell. His last spike had still bounced into the back wall. “Oh, if you’re sure.”

“Been a minute since I’ve done this.” He grinned, and his face was shiny with sweat. “You’re definitely in better condition than me.”

“I would _hope_ so.” This morning’s practice alone had been more… _do you hear yourself, really?_ “Uh! I mean! I’m on a team, and I do this all the time, and you’re, um, not, so it would be really, really terrible if—!”

Azumane sank onto the court with a laugh that devolved into a groan. When he was flat on his stomach, his cheek pressed against the floor, Shizuku wondered if she should worry.

“You, uh, okay there, Azumane-san?”

“Mm.” He didn’t lift his head. “Just gonna lie here and quietly die, if you don’t mind.”

Shizuku frowned. Electrolytes. Surely he would have a bottle of something in his bag? She found his water bottle, grabbed hers, and together, they rehydrated in companionable silence. Until Shizuku’s mouth got the better of her.

“So. Um. Sorry about… about all that stuff Riri said earlier,” she tried.

Azumane kept chugging, but he shot her a quizzical look. His hickey was _really_ visible now that he’d had his blood pumping hard for a few minutes.

Shizuku sucked in a breath. “I don’t think you — she said you — _augh_.” She redid her ponytail to give her hands something to do. “I’m not mad at you _or_ Noya-san. You’re both really awesome people, and I’m so glad I got to know you, and I’m s-sorry I… misread your… relationship at the beginning. I didn’t mean to mess anything up.”

Azumane’s jaw dropped, and his water bottle took in air with a hiss. “What… what do you think you misread?”

“What?” Shizuku cocked her head. “You’re dating. Aren’t you?”

“N-Noya? And _me?_ ”

“Oh, come _on._ You’re not?”

“I… we haven’t t-talked about anything… anything like that. Um.”

Shizuku didn’t know whether to throw her head back laughing or punch Azumane in the throat. “Are you — are you kidding me? Then what the hell is _that?_ ” She pointed. Fuck it, she did, she pointed _right at that goddamn hickey under his right ear._

Azumane slapped a hand over the mark as though she would unsee it. “Um!”

Shizuku wasn’t putting up with this. “He gives you _hickies,_ and he looks at you like you’re… damn well _made out of sex,_ and you don’t know if you’re dating?” She might have been yelling.

“I — _I am not made out of sex!_ ” Azumane shouted back but not nearly as loudly.

“ _I didn’t say you were!_ ” Shizuku snapped nonsensically. “You need to talk to that boy.” _You moron._ “Properly.” _Acknowledge your privilege, you asshole._ “Confess your love or give him an opportunity to tell you what is painfully obvious to the rest of this campus, please, for the love of god.” _Or I will strangle you in your sleep. And I will get Tanaka to help me._

Azumane brought his knees up to his chest in defense and stared at her.

“You do like him,” Shizuku pressed. “Of course.”

“Don’t… don’t you?”

 _Never mind. I don’t need Tanaka’s help._ “I—! I would have.” She stared down at her water bottle.

“Why?” Azumane leaned forward. “You met him at a party. You were both drunk.”

 _And he was awesome._ “We talked about volleyball. He loves it. He really loves _it_ , not just because it makes him look cool or he thinks he’s the hottest shit on the court. He loves volleyball. And he didn’t care that I wasn’t as good.” These were all things that Azumane should know already, really.

“Shizuku, you’re _really_ good—” Azumane began, but Shizuku stopped him with a hand.

“I do fine, and if that means I can keep playing, I’m happy.” Her mother’s face rose up in her mind. _Not now_. “But Noya-san is… he makes people feel good about themselves. That’s really nice to be around, you know?” _Also something you should know by now._

Azumane blew out a breath. “But you’re okay? With him? And… and everything?”

Shizuku leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “I’m an idiot. But he can’t see anything but you.”

“That, uh, doesn’t answer the question.” Azumane sounded apologetic but firm.

Shizuku smirked. “Why couldn’t you be a jerk? Or why couldn’t Noya-san? This whole thing would be much easier on my heart.”

“You know what I think?” Something about Azumane’s voice coaxed Shizuku to lower her chin and look at him. “I think that, uh, you should give Tanaka a chance.”

_… What?_

“Because, um, just… just hear me out!” Azumane held up a hand. He spoke quickly. “He’s a really nice guy, and he’s just as encouraging as Noya is! Maybe… maybe a little bit louder, which is actually saying something now that I think about it, but he’ll never make you feel bad about yourself. Ever. And, you know, he likes volleyball too!” He bit his lip, searching her face.

Shizuku was dimly aware her mouth was hanging open.

“And. And he’s a really good cook,” Azumane tried.

She couldn’t help it. She laughed. Hard. _These guys. These_ boys! _All three of them will be the end of me._ “Good _lord_ , Azumane-san! You are all each other’s biggest fan club.” She stood and punched him in the shoulder. Part of her hoped it hurt a little. “Help me take this net down.”

“Oh.” He got to his feet quickly. “Are we done?”

 _We are so done._ “We’re done. You’ve got a boy to ask out.”

As she and Azumane took down the nets and cleared away the ball cart, Shizuku’s mind whirled. _I am going to shower and go to class and have lunch and be_ normal _and… and not think about anything with a penis for twenty-four hours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I said this before? I might have said this before. Whatever. The _next_ chapter should be much more aaallll Tanaka/Shizuku. This was Shizuku's chapter to figure some things out, so Tanaka had to step off the stage for a sec. But he'll be back and I have Plans ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I've updated Tsukki's insult at the party. Originally, I used the word "cretins." However, I recently ran across information suggesting that this use was ableist -- I'd never heard of [cretinism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cretinism) before, and after doing my own research, I've decided I don't want Tsukki using this word to insult someone. I'll be changing this in all of this AU's POVS.

Shizuku’s pen froze in the air. “What? We went to a party  _ last _ Friday. You hosted it!”

“Did we?” Riri flipped through her notes. “So long ago.” Hiyori snorted, leaning against their threadbare couch with her psychology textbook.

It was a gloomy Friday afternoon, and Shizuku was completely unable to stomach hours of study in her empty apartment. She had “coincidentally” met Riri and Hiyori outside their last class, offered to walk them all home underneath her huge umbrella, and simply never left. 

“We have a game tomorrow,” Shizuku stressed. 

“Not until, like, 8 p.m.,” Riri said dismissively.

“It starts at 7:30.” Hiyori didn’t look up from her book. “And we have to be at the gym an hour before.”

“See? You’ll have all the time in the world to get over your hangover. You’re coming.”

“I refuse to get drunk the night before a game.” Shizuku crossed her arms. “Hiyori, I can’t believe you. If Coach finds out—”

“Have you met our coach?” Riri interrupted. “The man doesn’t give a flying fuck what we do as long as we win. Not a problem.”

Oh, Shizuku knew. It was one of the reasons she hardly ever saw game time. It was damn near impossible for anyone off the starting lineup to catch the head coach’s eye at  practice. Whatever. Their setter would be graduating in a year, and in the meantime, Shizuku would not be slacking off in training. 

“You are such a horrible example for freshmen,” Hiyori scolded. Riri beamed at her. 

“The party’s at Kuroo-san’s house.” Riri picked up Shizuku’s hand and proceeded to scribble on the back of it. “We are having dinner at my favorite Thai place at eight. And then we’ll go on to Kuroo-san’s at, say, ten.”

Shizuku examined the back of her hand. It read,  _ Thai 8pm. Get blitzed 10. _

“Dinner is new.” Hiyori finally looked up. “I can’t make it.”

“What?” Riri leaned forward with a pout. “You said we were gonna cheer Shizuku up! This was all your idea!”

“Excuse me?” Shizuku tried to cut in.

“You said Shizuku needed to get out this weekend,” Hiyori pointed out. “I said Kuroo was having a party, and his are always relatively low-key. You said we were going. I said okay. But I can’t go to dinner.”

Riri huffed.

Hiyori sighed, but Shizuku saw her faint smile. “I have a mandatory athletic leadership meeting. It’s for all the team captains. A yay-rah thing that’ll be over in like two hours, and the food’s supposed to be really good.”

“Fine.” Riri grabbed Shizuku’s hand again. Shizuku winced as the pen dug in a bit harder this time.

_ Thai 8pm. Get blitzed 10. _ _  
_ _ Hiyori-chan’s  _ _ NOT INVITED _

“Riri,” Hiyori began, then gave up.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, massaman curry is my faaaaavorite.” Shizuku inhaled the spices wafting from the bowl in front of her. 

“Yeah?” Riri winked at her over her beer. “You gonna get Not-Gay Beer Guy to make some for you sometime?”

Shizuku set her spoon in her bowl and looked at Riri flatly. 

Riri returned the look over a bite of pad thai. “What? Hiyori told me he runs a restaurant or something.”

“First of all, his name is Tanaka.”

“And he’s cute?”

“Why are we talking about this?” 

Riri shifted noodles around her dish. “Just wondering if I need to try to hook you up tonight or not.”

Shizuku groaned. “Please resist.”

“Hey, it solves problems  _ sometimes_.” 

Shizuku reflected on her past week and said nothing. It wasn’t until Riri let out a quiet sigh that Shizuku looked up from her curry. She watched her friend for a moment. 

Riri’s dark hair tumbled down her back in long curls. A deep red lipstick was so impeccably applied that it hadn’t move throughout dinner. Long necklaces with funky pendants and charms shouted that here was a young woman ready for a night on the town. It was just that her face was whispering something else.

Riri caught her eye. “Fucking Hiyori, right? Shitty of her not to just ditch the other captains. Athletic leadership bullcrap, no one’s going to learn anything at something like that.”

_ Ah.  _ “You’ll see her at the party. Just a couple hours.” Shizuku tried to be reassuring.

“Hey,  _ I’m  _ not the one missing out,” Riri protested. She ate a sullen bite of noodles. 

“Right.” Shizuku scooped up some rice, very carefully not looking at her. “You should make her dance at least once with you at Kuroo-san’s tonight. She deserves it.”

Riri raised an eyebrow slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, she does, doesn’t she?”

* * *

 

If Shizuku was surprised at the idea of a party the night before a game day, she might have been the only one. Kuroo’s house was packed.

It quickly became apparent why everyone called it “Kuroo’s house,” despite the fact that a number of the men’s volleyball upperclassmen lived there. Shizuku followed close behind Riri as she wove her way into the center of the house where the flashy wing spiker held court. Dozens of young athletes gathered around Kuroo Tetsurou in an ever-revolving cloud, everyone trying with varying degrees of subtlety to catch a second of his attention.

Shizuku glanced at Riri. Maybe Kuroo was her target for the evening? A little surprising. She’d been pretty sure that lately Riri had been focusing on — 

“So you’re thinking of joining the team?” an excited voice chirped. 

_ Noya.  _ Shizuku stood on her tiptoes. Probably not necessary with her lemon-yellow heels, but… there he was, with his spiky black-and-bleached hair and endless energy coming off him in waves. Azumane stood next to him, watching him with a quiet, happy smile.

Shizuku tugged Riri’s hand. She wriggled through a few bodies until she wedged herself against Azumane’s side. “Who’s joining the team?” she asked, raising her voice a little.

Noya turned to look at her. Her heart stopped then soared as an enormous grin split his face. “Shizuku—!” 

“Holy  _ shit_.” Riri settled an arm on Shizuku’s shoulder. “Was it a requirement to be hot to play on your high-school team, Azumane-san?” 

Shizuku frowned and turned her attention to Kuroo. And the model-like young man at his side.

“Hey, now, hands off, Riri,” Kuroo scolded. “Back. Down, girl. Bad.”

Riri tossed her fabulous hair, and Shizuku figured that both Kuroo _and_ his tall, blonde friend were done for. “No fun,” Riri pouted. Sure enough, the young man blushed behind his glasses. He really was very pretty, Shizuku thought.

“Shizuku, Riri,” Azumane began, “Tsukishima was one of the best blockers on—”

“Yeah, cuz I taught him.” Kuroo threw an arm around Tsukishima. “And now he’s gonna be the second-best blocker on  _ my  _ team. Finally.”

“Kuroo-san, I haven’t—” the blonde boy protested.

“‘Kuroo-san!’ I am never giving that up!” Kuroo declared.

_ Oh.  _ Shizuku reassessed Tsukishima with a more authoritative eye.  _ A recruit for the men’s team?  _ So he had to be a third-year in high school then. Goodness, he was even taller than Kuroo. What a blocker he would be, especially with Kuroo as an example. Why, he had to be nearly two meters tall right now, and if he — 

“Stop salivating over the high-school boy, it’s undignified,” Riri whispered in Shizuku’s ear. 

“I am not  _ salivating  _ over anyone, don’t be revolting,” Shizuku hissed. 

“Probably for the best,” Riri admitted. She ran her eyes up and down Tsukishima, who was arguing with Kuroo about something. “I think you’d have competition.”

Shizuku followed Riri’s glance. Tsukishima had removed himself from the one-armed hug, but Kuroo was still grinning at him like he wanted to eat him. “Good lord,” Shizuku said. “Can you imagine having Kuroo as a rival?”

Riri shook her head sadly. “You could only give up immediately.”

* * *

 

Shizuku settled back on her hands on the living room floor and let the animated chatter flow around her. She’d told Riri she was only going to have one beer tonight. It turned out you didn’t really need more than that at one of Kuroo’s parties. A low-key energy hummed over their little group on the floor, and Shizuku watched the lulling effect work its magic on each of them.

Azumane cuddled Noya shamelessly in his lap. Kuroo brushed shoulders with Tsukishima as they leaned against a wall. Riri was all but lying across Shizuku’s lap.  _ Pick which of the three does not belong,  _ Shizuku thought and giggled to herself because no one here gave a fuck.

Riri looked up at her with a questioning smile. Which evaporated as she focused on something above Shizuku’s head. Shizuku looked up. Her heart stuttered in her chest.

“Look at this bunch of sleeping vaginas I found over here,” Kibikino slurred. He stopped just behind Azumane and Noya. He wasn’t swaying where he stood, but there was something about him that suggested it was a close-run thing. 

“Aw, and what’s this?” He leered at Noya sitting in Azumane’s lap. “Azumane finally decided which of his harem he wanted to fuck after all? So sweet. Really, I mean it.”

“Oh, fuck off already.” Riri’s voice vibrated through Shizuku’s thigh. “Leave them alone.” 

_ Don’t talk to him,  _ Shizuku begged mentally. _ Don’t provoke him, maybe he’ll just get bored and go away. _

“Can’t do that, sweetheart.” Kibikino sloshed his beer. “Gotta figure out the territory, gotta ask questions. Unless.” He dragged his gaze slowly over Riri’s tight shirt and jeans. “You wanna come answer all of ‘em for me?”

“All right, Kibikino, asshole hour is over.” Kuroo’s expression was as carefree as ever. “After hours assholery is happening out in the backyard, why don’t you go check it out?”

“You’re part of the harem too, Kuroo?” Kibikino looked maliciously delighted. “Oh, no wait. Looks like you brought your own tonight. Some gentlemen, as they say, do prefer blondes.” 

He raked Tsukishima with eyes that Shizuku was too damn familiar with.  _ I’m so sorry,  _ she wanted to say. But Tsukishima stood. “Oh, I like this place already.”

Everyone on the floor craned their necks to look up at him, his height unreal from this angle. He picked his way over them and stopped at Kibikino’s side. Shizuku wondered if there was anyone in the house who was taller than him.

“It’s so nice when the assholes crawl out of their pits to announce exactly who they are.” Tsukishima’s closed-mouth smile was brief. “I’m getting another beer. Can I get anyone anything? No?”

Kibikino ( _and everyone else,_ Shizuku thought) watched as Tsukishima made his way into the kitchen. 

“Whoa- _ho!_ Where’d you find  _ that  _ one, Kuroo? Gonna share? Never mind, talk to you fuckers later.” Kibikino popped his collar and followed the tall blonde, eyes locked on his new target.

“Fucking hell, I’m in love.” Kuroo stood. He did not pop his collar. “Don’t wait up, kids.”

Riri breathed a sigh of relief in Shizuku’s lap, and conversation moved on. Shizuku was a little quieter than the rest. She was wondering how long Kibikino had liked boys too. And whether there were any freshmen guys on campus who froze when he came around, hoping he wouldn’t see them.

Riri and Noya had enjoyed a few beers between them by the time Hiyori finally joined them. “Where have  _ you  _ been?” Riri snarled drunkenly. “Kibikino’s been here for positively hours, and  _ he’s  _ a captain.”

“He’s been here for, like, two.” Shizuku patted Riri’s hair.

“I came through the garage.” Hiyori took Riri’s half-empty beer and took a sip. “Where I do believe Douche Weasel is having a bit of an epiphany.”

“Douch…?” Shizuku began.

“Bet you a burrito it’s Kibi-fucking-kino.” Riri snatched her beer back. 

“Ten points to Gryffindor.” Hiyori mimicked Shizuku and patted Riri’s hair. Her fingers combed through the long brown strands. “He’s curled up in a corner, cuddling a beer, and asking anyone who passes by why are all the volleyball boys so pretty?”

Azumane, Noya, and Riri gave a collective gasp. Shizuku didn’t know what to think. She was all feeling, roiling there in her gut. “Kibikino,” she repeated, just to make sure. “The Kibikino who lives next door to me. Who has asked me on a daily basis in a million different ways for three months to suck his dick.”

Azumane gaped at her, his color high. “He  _ has?!_” Noya growled something under his breath. 

“Not the first conflicted guy who’s tried to fall back on cardboard masculinity,” Hiyori said, a bit flippantly. She raised an eyebrow at Azumane, still wrapped around Noya. “And… you two have worked out all your… misunderstandings, I take it?”

Noya snuggled further back in the cocoon of Azumane’s arms. Azumane’s smile was wide and completely unselfaware. “He’s my boyfriend,” he said simply.

Shizuku had been expecting this. She had let it sit in her heart and mind where it could marinate in reality. And tonight, with relief, she realized she could squeal with the others. Clap her hands and tease them.  _ I wonder if Tanaka knows.  _ The thought made her laugh out loud.  _ He’ll be so happy.  _

* * *

 

Shizuku rested her head back against the wall and watched under heavy-lidded eyes as Riri tugged Hiyori onto the growing dance floor on the far side of the living room. Under normal circumstances, she would have liked to join them, but. This was clearly not the night for that.

The front door opened on the other side of the mass of dancing bodies. Shizuku’s eyes flew open as she caught sight of a shaved head. Tanaka let the door close behind him, taking a moment to look around the crowded room. 

_ What… is  _ he  _ doing at a college party? On a Friday night? Wouldn’t this be a busy night for the restaurant? Maybe he worked early again this morning. They probably have staff to wait the tables at night. But it’s already past midnight, I bet he’s exhaust—  _

Gray eyes caught hers. He took a step forward, then realized he was about to walk into the middle of a dance floor. Shizuku bit back a laugh as he apologized to the couple he bumped into, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. 

She watched him navigate the packed room, moving as smoothly as he did behind his dad’s bar. He knelt next to Azumane and Noya. “Couldn’t get here faster, sorry, Noya. Dad wanted me to stock the liquor fridge at the restaurant.” He flashed her a grin. “Hi, Shizuku.”

She nodded.  _ Thank him for the beer Wednesday. Ask him how tired he is. Say fucking hi!  _

Noya filled the silence. “Anything interesting come in this shipment?”

Tanaka shrugged. “Same usual stuff. Trying to get Dad to try some new things, but he says the clientele isn’t up for it yet.” He laughed. “Dunno why he doesn’t just give up. It’s gonna happen.”

Azumane and Noya both nodded as though this were inevitable. “Seriously,” Noya said, “after you took a whole semester of Latin dance in high school, I don’t know why he tries to tell you not to do stuff.”

_ Wait, what?  _ Shizuku braced her hands on the floor. “You took Latin dance?” 

Tanaka went bright red. “Goddammit, Noya.” He cleared his throat. “The music’s cool, so. Thought I’d try it out.”

The music  _ was  _ cool, but she’d never tried dancing to it. Except for in her own apartment. Which no one was ever going to find out. 

Noya guffawed. “Whatever! You took that class just because that one girl—!”

Azumane covered Noya’s mouth and smiled. “Do you have any particular interest in Latin music, Shizuku?”

“Oh.” Shizuku pulled herself back into a more reserved pose. “I just… I listen to a lot of different stuff, and this past week, I’ve been kind of on a, um, salsa kick.”  _ Which is a perfectly legitimate thing to do and is not strange at all.  _ After a moment of silence, she risked a look at Tanaka.

His eyes were wide. “Have you… tried listening to any bachata?”

A tiny firework went off in her gut. “Um? I don’t think so? What’s that?”

Tanaka grinned. “Only the best dancing music in the entire world.”

* * *

 

Shizuku shot a subtle glance toward the dance floor on the way to the kitchen. Hiyori and Riri were gone. There was no question. She hadn’t seen either of them in the last hour. Same for Kuroo and Tsukishima. She stole a peek back to where Azumane cuddled Noya in a corner.

Noya had loudly declared that Tanaka wasn’t allowed to stay a moment longer without a drink and also that Noya was far too drunk to get him one. “Shizuku,” he had ordered, “show Tanaka where the kitchen is.” As though it were hidden behind a secret door with a password or something. 

Honestly. If Noya had wanted to be alone with Azumane, he could have just  _ said_. 

Tanaka was frowning at the six packs lined up on the dripping countertop. Shizuku laughed. “Snob. Is there really nothing here you’ll drink?” 

Tanaka gave her a side-eye. “You are absolutely not one to talk.” He turned back to the beer. “But I am not in a hurry to drink any of this stuff, no.”

Shizuku leaned against the counter. “You don’t have to, you know.”

He glanced at her. “You want to go get something better?” 

“Oh! Um?” A clock on the wall read 1:15 a.m. It was an hour she was getting far too accustomed to seeing. “I have a game tomorrow night,” she said apologetically.

“Ah, right, right. Saturday. Yeah.” Tanaka looked away. Then back at her. “So who are you guys gonna kill tomorrow?”

She laughed. “ _I_ am not going to kill anyone. I will most likely be cheering Hiyori and Riri on from the bench.” 

Tanaka crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “So who are you guys gonna kill tomorrow?” 

Shizuku’s smile faded. Irritation flooded her, and she wasn’t sure where to put it. She had a game tomorrow. A game that she was probably not going to get to play in. Hiyori and Riri were off doing who knows what, and the rest of the team’s upperclassmen were still here, flirting and drinking and enjoying themselves. 

She pushed away from the counter. “Let’s go.”

“Go? Um. Sure?” Tanaka followed her out of the kitchen. “Where we going?”

“To get something better.” She didn’t even look at Azumane and Noya on her way to the front door.

* * *

 

“We can, ah, go in this way.” Tanaka ducked into an alley behind the izakaya. “The closing staff is probably still cleaning up.”

Shizuku nodded. She didn’t really trust herself to speak. She could almost hear Riri in her head:  _ “What are you  _ thinking,  _ going to a guy’s place by yourself so late at night? I am so proud of you. Here’s a condom. Remember how I showed you to break his hand.” _

Boxes and crates stacked neatly on one side of the unobtrusive backdoor. A dumpster stood on the other. The cool night and a closed lid helped keep a bit of the smell at bay, but Shizuku still tried to keep her breaths shallow.

Tanaka was quiet as he unlocked the door, but his jaw was tense. Shizuku remembered that he’d seen where she lived. Shame flooded her for even noticing the smell. 

“Watch your head,” he suggested quietly, and Shizuku followed him inside. In a moment, he’d turned on a single lantern, the light dim but sufficient for the simple room. There was no seating, just a futon rolled to one side on a tatami. She slipped her heels off. 

Tanaka pulled two flat cushions from a shelf and set them on the floor close to the lamp. Shizuku settled on one, tucking her legs to one side. She felt a strong desire to be as graceful and controlled as he was in this place. 

He looked down at her, hands at his hips, a strange look on his face. “Be right back.” He opened a thin door, and Shizuku could see past him into the back of the kitchen. The clanking of dishes and running water announced that others were bringing the restaurant to a close. 

Alone in the room, in the quiet and the orange light, Shizuku drew in a deep breath.  _ What are you doing. Don’t get drunk. You might play tomorrow night, you never know. Don’t do anything—  _

Tanaka opened the door, balancing two glasses in one hand and a short bottle of something gold and liquid in the other. He had to duck to avoid smashing his head into the door jam. 

_ — stupid.  _

He seated himself on the cushion next to her and poured a small taste in a glass. “I thought, since we were talking about bachata, we should stick to the theme.” Tanaka handed her the glass with a smile. “Tequila reposado.”

Shizuku eyed the drink. “I’m not really into shots,” she admitted. And by “not into,” she meant that the only time she’d tried it, she had promptly vomited it back up. 

Tanaka made an appalled sound. “We do not  _ shoot  _ tequila reposado. We sip it slowly, like civilized human beings.”

“Oh,  _ of course_. Forgive me, I don’t know what I was thinking.” Shizuku sniffed the glass. It smelled smoky and full. She took a careful taste, rolling it around on her tongue. There was still a bit of burn, but it was exciting rather than overwhelming. “Not bad,” she finally said. 

Tanaka’s mouth was open a little. He coughed. “Yeah, not bad. Um. Well, to complete the picture…” He leaned back, reaching for something by the rolled-up futon. 

It was the tequila. It was the beer from earlier. It was the low lighting, the new environment, the fact that her mother would rather die than be in this room,  _ something  _ had to be blamed for how Shizuku stared. His black T-shirt was thin, and it clung to some rather impressive abs. And a lean chest and shoulders. His jeans hung a bit low. They showed off sharp hips as Tanaka leaned away from her. He gave a light, frustrated sigh when he couldn’t quite reach whatever it was he wanted.

“Wouldn’t — wouldn’t it be easier to just get up and get it?” Shizuku asked desperately.

“In a room this size? Where’s the challenge in that? Got it.” He pulled himself back upright, flourishing a tiny speaker. He set it between them and settled his phone into it. “Here we go. Bachata.”

The quality of the sound wasn’t anything a music snob would enthuse over, but it filled the small room with so many things. It was languid and relaxing. Staccato and energetic. Sensual and passionate. Shizuku felt heat crawl up her neck.  _ I am so glad I have no idea what they’re saying.  _

They listened to a couple songs in silence. Shizuku forgot about sticking to just one drink tonight and reached for the bottle to fill her glass again. 

Tanaka gave a short, quiet laugh. “Careful with that stuff.”

“Mm.” She leaned to one side, bracing a hand on the floor. “What made you decide to study Latin dance again? A girl?”

“Ah.” Tanaka ran a hand over his head. “You caught that, huh?”

“Tanaka, you are exactly the sort of person who would invest time and effort into foreign dance just to chase a chick.” Shizuku clucked her tongue. “I believe this firmly.”

“Do you?” Tanaka leaned forward. He sat cross-legged, his shoulders loose, his nearly empty glass dangling from one hand.  “Would you also believe that I did in fact study and I’m quite good at it?”

Shizuku took in his sharp gray eyes, his straight nose, his dark skin. The tequila was slowly filling the room with its smoky scent. “Not without a demonstration.”

He held her gaze for a second. He stood smoothly and held out a hand for her. She gulped and shrank back a little. “Oh, uh.”

“Oh, you didn’t actually want to learn?” He grinned, and it was evil. He started to sit back down. “My mista—”

“Shut up.” She stood and tossed her hair over her shoulders. “Don’t step on me.” Her heart picked up its pace as he stepped in front of her. Confident and in control and fucking tall. “I’ve never tried a Latin dance before,” she reminded him. “If you laugh, I’m leaving.”

“If you can walk, you can bachata.” He took both her hands in his. “And I’ve seen you walk.”

_ Oh god oh god oh shit.  _ Shizuku focused on his shoulders and tried not to think about the callouses on his hands. If she looked him in the eye, she’d go up in flames. 

Watching his shoulders turned out to be not as grounding as she’d hoped. They moved in time with the music, rolling smoothly as he led her through the first steps. It was a damn good thing the basics were literally as easy as walking because Shizuku didn’t think she could absorb much more at the moment.

“If you’ve been listening to salsa, I know you know you need to move more,” he chided. He rested one hand on her hip and pushed down gently. Then pulled up toward himself. “This is all about your hips. Small steps, and…”

It was the easiest thing to respond. The guitar, his hands, the tequila, they came together with heat, and she’d never felt this way off of a court. She let one arm rest on his shoulders and mimicked their sway with her hips. She felt his arm high on her upper back, and he pulled her into his chest. His other hand held hers lightly against his shoulder.

Shizuku closed her eyes, enjoying how she didn’t have to think at all about where he moved them through the small room. Dancing was such a strange concept, really — giving another human the freedom to move your body like this.

She breathed in softly, aware of his shirt just below her mouth. It smelled clean. He’d probably known how to do his own laundry all his life. She giggled and swept her hand behind his neck. Her fingers found the tag of his shirt. 

Tanaka leaned back. “What’s funny?” His voice sounded a little rough.

Shizuku blinked, and reality settled back in. They stopped moving, and he held her against him in the low light. “Um.” She looked up into his eyes. Tanaka moved his head to one side slightly. 

“Um,” she said quickly, “I think your shirt’s on inside out.”

* * *

 

Shizuku supposed other people might be able to use an inside-out shirt as an opportunity to turn a sensual moment into something even steamier. Shizuku, as it turns out, was of another class. 

Namely the class that threw cold water all over everything. 

As a result, she was standing at her front door while a still-rather-embarrassed Tanaka waited for her to unlock it. He had refused to let her walk home alone but only after he had stepped outside his room to fix his shirt. Shizuku was trying not to feel very cheated.

“Thanks for the dance lesson.” She stepped into her apartment and turned to face him. She hoped her attitude read as friendly and not as buzzing and confused. “And the tequila.”

Tanaka shoved his hands in his back pockets. “You know where they’re both at now.” He stepped back and lifted his chin. “Whenever you want either.”

Shizuku was not at all certain what to do with that. She opted to just stand there, looking at his gray eyes and his stupid cheekbones.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. “Night, Shizuku.” He walked toward the stairs. 

Shizuku waited at her door until she could see him on the sidewalk below. She watched him walk away, his strides long and sure, until he turned at the corner. 

She went inside and turned the deadbolt. And looked around her apartment. It smelled like citrus candles. The carpeting was new. Designer pillows sat plump and perfect on her minimalist leather couch. An expensive stereo system was tucked discreetly into all four corners. 

She bet bachata sounded like shit on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about cutting the first two scenes, but (obviously) I ended up leaving them in. They might slow the pace down a bit, but I wanted to a) show Shizuku's dedication to her sport, and b) give Hiyori and Riri some time to shine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful fanart of Shizuku's dress in this chapter, courtesy of [@outsidethecavern](http://outsidethecavern.tumblr.com/post/141616756189/codango-so-your-mister-doesnt-feel-alone-and)!

Shizuku had a game day ritual. She had followed it religiously since middle school. Like most religions, it had experienced some variation over time, but all the important bits were still there.

One thing that hadn’t changed was donuts. First thing in the morning. Luckily, there was a particularly excellent bakery nearby. She bought two dozen for the team and dropped them off at the house where most of the volleyball girls lived. No one had seen Hiyori or Riri yet that morning, so Shizuku grabbed two for herself and left.

She inhaled one donut on the walk back to her place, where she washed the sugar off her hands and changed into running tights. Two kilometers only, just enough to wake her body up. She ran past the Tanaka family’s izakaya. She wondered what activity was already stirring behind the closed bar. 

For lunch, she followed the suggestions from the athletic department’s nutritionist to the letter. The alcohol the night before had probably contributed zero good things to her abilities today, but whatever. Today was game day. Today you focused on what was in front of you.

Meditation proved difficult. There was a recurring series of notes in her calming music that reminded her of a dark little room behind a kitchen. Shizuku gave up after twenty fruitless minutes and considered it a win that she had tried.

She laid out a clean uniform, assembling all the pieces on her bed. She would wear the chartreuse sports bra today. She frowned and also laid out the dress she needed for that goddamn brunch tomorrow. And the shoes. And, fuck, fine, a handbag and necklace and earrings. 

If she left for the station at 8 tomorrow morning… she’d have more than enough time for the train ride and the short walk to the gallery. 

_ This is not helping you focus on the game. The Game, Mashima. _

Her phone vibrated on the bed. 

 

**_R:_ ** _ The athdep rumor mill is awake and lubricated _

**_R:_ ** _ guess what darling? _

**_R:_ ** _ guess who according to much much rumor spent their entire drunken night w the love of their life? _

 

Shizuku raised an eyebrow. 

 

**_S:_ ** _ …. you? _

**_R:_ ** _!!!  _

**_R:_ ** _ the FUCK MASHIMA _

**_R:_ ** _ god fucking hell your MIND _

**_R:_ ** _ i meant Azumane dumbass! he left kuroo’s w your little libero!  _

**_S:_ ** _ my mistake _

**_S:_ ** _ also not my libero _

**_S:_ ** _ clearly _

**_S:_ ** _ so they left together… doesn’t mean they spetn the night? i mean you left w Hiyori and i left w tanaka _

**_R:_ ** _!!!!!!!!!!  _ _ (╯✧▽✧)╯ did you seriousy spend the nigh w bald dude????? _

**_R:_ ** _ BABYCHILD _

 

“Oh my god.” Shizuku sank down on her bed, forgetting her carefully laid out uniform and Sunday dress. 

 

**_S:_ ** _ NO! my whole POINT was that just bc you and i left w people we didn’t spend the night w them therefore Azumane may not have w noya?? _

**_R:_ ** _ oh right _

 

Shizuku narrowed one eye. 

 

**_S:_ ** _ riri. You and hiyori SPENT THE NIGHT TOGEHTR? _

**_R:_ ** _ like we spend every night together? cuz we live in the same house? _

**_S:_ ** _ THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU KNOW IT RIR I SWEAR _

**_R:_ ** _ kuroo says we should all send them nasty emojis _

**_R:_ ** _ just like dick jokes everywhere _

**_R:_ ** _ i’m totlly going to _

 

Shizuku studied her bedroom ceiling. How was everyone — literally everyone — moving along with their love lives except for her?  _ I wonder how sex the night before a game would affect your—  _

 

**_R:_ ** _ you should too. lets wreck their phones _

**_S:_ ** _ you are not off the hook. I will take one look at you guys at the game and I IWLL KNOW _

**_R:_ ** _ what time are we supposed to be ta the gym again? _

**_S:_ ** _ SIX THIRTY. LIKE HIYORI SAID JUST FUCKING YESTERDAY. AND PROBLY THIS MORNING. WHEN YOU WOKE UP TOGETHER. _

 

Riri didn’t respond. Shizuku glared at her phone. 

 

**_S:_ ** _ i don’t have either of their numbers _

 

Shizuku’s phone lit up with two new contacts in quick succession. She sighed and sent them each a couple winky faces and an eggplant.

* * *

 

Shizuku stood in the showers and let the water fall over her closed eyes and off her nose. 

One serve. She had stood in for one pinch serve, and they’d lost the point. Oh, they’d won the game. But Shizuku’s serve had been returned, and the block had gone out. And she was back to the bench for the rest of the match. 

Despite the party the night before, all the upperclassmen were at their finest. And despite Shizuku’s claim, she wasn’t able to tell a damn thing from Hiyori and Riri’s behavior. They were precision cogs in a seamless machine as always. 

The whole team was pumped of course. It hadn’t been a particularly big rival, but a win was a win. Shizuku had jumped and screamed with the others. It was important to be part of the team, even when your guts were wrapping around themselves. 

She’d begged off the celebration. Last night’s party would no doubt pale in comparison.

“I have a family thing tomorrow,” Shizuku had complained. “Gotta be at the station at, like, six or something awful.”

Riri had whined and groused, but Hiyori had finally put a hand over her mouth and sweetly told her to shut up. The rest of the team had showered in record time, and Shizuku was alone in the steam with her thoughts.

_ “You usually sit on the bench anyway.” _

Shizuku gritted her teeth. Next year. Next year, she’d be on the court. Maybe she’d get Azumane to teach her his jump serve too. She’d been wanting to learn ever since watching that video at Noya’s a week ago.

_ “So who are you guys gonna kill tomorrow?” _

She shut off the water with a humorless laugh. 

* * *

 

Shizuku walked home with her hair wet. If she woke up with a cold, well, there was just no helping nature, was there? She’d send her father a formal congratulations on his latest show. Forgivable.

Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her sweats. Not for the first time, Shizuku wondered if her older brother had chipped her brain.

 

**_B:_ ** _ Tomorrow. 11am. You know which gallery it is don’t pretend. _

**_S:_ ** _ shush.  _

**_B:_ ** _ i’m serious. Look amazing by the way. I want to make Araki-san’s little nephew lose his goddamn mind tmw. _

**_S:_ ** _ i don’t know why you think *me* looking good next to you helps you score _

**_B:_ ** _ Presentation matters. _

**_S:_ ** _ who is this one? Have i met him? _

**_B:_ ** _ he doesn’t come to this shit much. But i saw him at the last party you missed and DAAAAMMMnn i need him. _

**_S:_ ** _ yes yes. _

**_B:_ ** _ you’re my wingman luv. Don’t let me down. _

**_S:_ ** _ you do this to figure out if they’re straight don’t you _

**_B:_ ** _ can’t wait to see you tmw!  _

 

Shizuku grimaced at her phone. “Ugghhh.” She didn’t particularly love being Tatsu’s wingman. It was fun to watch him confuse the shit out of spoiled rich boys, but she usually ended up sitting alone in a corner by the end of the day. 

“Shizuku?” 

She stopped dead. Her jaw unhinged.

Tanaka had come to a halt a ways in front of her, just under a streetlamp. He was breathing heavily and taking a pair of headphones out of his ears. His grin was huge as he walked toward her.

Eyes wide, Shizuku looked him up and down. His T-shirt was wet from the neck all the way down his chest. Basketball shorts. Running shoes. Sweat shining on his forehead.

“Coming back from your game?” His words were choppy with his quick breaths.

“H-hi!” she squeaked.

Tanaka cocked his head. “Hi. How’d it go?”

“Um!” Shizuku shifted her gym bag on her shoulder. “We… we won! Ha,  _ of course_.” 

He smirked. “Told you.”

Her smile faltered, remembering her one serve. “You sure did. Well, I don’t mean to keep you from your run…” But she stayed where she was. 

“I was almost done. You going home?” Tanaka shifted to face her apartment. 

They walked in silence for a long moment. The wind had picked up a little, and Shizuku was kind of regretting her decision to not dry her hair before she left the lockers. She wondered if he was cold yet. She glanced over at him. His shirt was soaked— 

“You usually go running this late?” Her building was in view. She could probably make it to the stairs without saying something dumb if she really tried.

“I don’t really have a routine. I fit it in wherever I have time away from the restaurant. Speaking of…” Tanaka took his time coiling his headphones. “I have tomorrow off.”

A candle flickered into existence in the back of Shizuku’s mind. “The whole day?”

“Yeah!” Tanaka laughed, an oddly relieved sound. “First time that’s happened in a while.”

The candle gave way to a light bulb. “You don’t say. What  _ are  _ you going to do with yourself?”

He glanced at her and then looked straight ahead. “I was thinking about asking this girl I know if she wanted to have dinner with me.”

The light bulb increased its wattage. “Would this be the girl that you made dinner for earlier this week? And gave two six-packs of beer?”

Tanaka’s face went a little red, but he grinned. “You think it’s too much?”

The light bulb exploded. “What if the girl has a better idea?”

“A better idea than dinner?” They’d reached the stairs.

“Okay.” Shizuku’s brain churned. “Okay. Actually, this might be not a great—”

“Shizuku.” Tanaka crossed his arms. “I am ready to listen to literally anything you have to say.”

_ Here goes nothing.  _ “I have this thing I have to go to tomorrow. Starts early, involves a train ride that’s maybe a couple hours, I can offer you a really awesome lunch. We’d get back after dinner. Which, um, I can throw in dinner too.” She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Tanaka looked stunned. “Uh?”

“It’s a little more  _ involved  _ than dinner, I get that.” She tugged at her damp hair. “So I understand if you don’t—”

“Whoa, whoa, before you just retract… whatever that was.” Tanaka held up a hand. “Do I get more details?”

“Oh! Oh, sure!”  _ You are really doing this? Yes, I really am. Shut up.  _ “Uh, so my dad is kind of an artist. He’s a calligrapher, actually.”

Tanaka raised an eyebrow.

Shizuku’s heart sank a little.  _ Oh god, maybe this is stupid.  _ “And, um. He has a s-show of his latest work going on right now, and one of his… friends? One of his friends is hosting this little thing for him tomorrow.”

“‘Little thing,’” Tanaka repeated. “How little of a thing?”

She clutched the strap of her gym bag. “A… brunch? At a gallery? But they’re closing it off for us for a private showing, so it’s not like there’ll be a  _ ton  _ of people.”

Tanaka stared at her. “Well, I have to admit. That’s not  _ exactly  _ what I was thinking of doing tomorrow.”

“Right? Right.” Shizuku put a hand on the railing and started up the steps. “Who would, really, I wouldn’t be going if—”

His hand covered hers. “What do attractive young restaurant managers wear to private calligraphy gallery brunches?”

She turned. Tanaka took his hand away. After a second, he seemed to remember to put his usual shit-eating grin back in place. Something about how quietly terrified he looked made her relax. This was her domain after all. She’d make sure he was just fine. She leaned against the railing.

“The attractive ones? Slacks. Collared shirts. Nice sweaters. The unattractive ones wear ties.”

“What a relief.” Tanaka pushed away from the stairs. “I don’t own any ties.”

Shizuku tried not to laugh. “I’m leaving for the station at eight. No worries if you change your mind.”

He unwrapped his headphones and started up his music. “It’ll be nice to sleep in. See you tomorrow.”

Shizuku nodded and walked up a couple more steps. She turned around when she heard his running shoes pick up a familiar rhythm, fading down the sidewalk. Tanaka ran well. But of course he did.

* * *

 

**_B:_ ** _ your alarm had better be set _

**_B:_ ** _ but if it’s not, you have no excuses now _

**_B:_ ** _ see you in four hours love you _

 

Shizuku held her phone far enough away so as not to get toothpaste on it. Silly Tatsu. She had been awake for half an hour already. Because her nerves were shot. Because she’d gone and invited  _ Tanaka Ryuunosuke  _ to practically be her  _ date  _ for her internationally famous father’s fucking  _ champagne brunch.  _

She’d already changed her mind about the dress a million times. Tatsu had told her to “look amazing,” but now Tanaka was involved, which introduced problems. What if he dressed too casually? What if he ended up wearing a tie after all? Goddammit, she shouldn’t have said anything about the tie. She had a responsibility to make him feel comfortable. 

She also had a strong urge to make his eyeballs come out of their sockets. 

An hour later found her in a navy blue knit cocktail dress, staring at her front door and chewing her thumbnail. High neck, short skirt, no sleeves. Her hair was up with a special comb from Tatsu for good luck. A dress coat, fresh from somebody-or-other’s spring line, was ready on the back of a dining chair. 

_ Now what?  _

Did she wait here? Outside? At the bottom of the steps where they’d last talked? Maybe she should just start walking to the station. Would that be rude? What if he were a little late and came here? That would be rude. Great,  _ now_— 

A firm knock at the door made her yelp. Shizuku counted to ten, forcing her breaths to slow, before she opened the door.

…

Fucking hell.

This was not fair. 

“Good morning.” Tanaka’s greeting was a bit more reserved than usual. As though his dark gray sweater and crisp white collar had seeped into his personality. He had a coat draped over one arm. His other hand was in the pocket of his black slacks. He looked straight out of a model’s Instagram, and it wasn’t goddamn fair.

“Shizuku?”

She blinked and stepped back to let him inside. “You’re not wearing a tie.”  _ How is  _ that _ the first thing you say?!  _

Concern flashed across his face. “Oh. Was that not a joke?”

_ You are responsible for this man today. Help him.  _ She smiled and hoped it looked natural. “Definitely a joke. Good morning. You look nice. I’m getting my bag.” She slipped on her coat and stepped into her yellow heels at the door. 

It would probably make more sense to wear flats to the station and keep the heels in her bag until the gallery, but. She stole a glance at Tanaka; he was looking around the apartment. If he was going to show up looking like that, then she was bringing all of her ammo from the start. If not, apparently, all of her vocabulary.

They were both abnormally quiet as she locked the door behind them. Her shoes clicked loudly down the steps, and she found herself paying attention to navigating every crack in the sidewalk. As they waited at the station, the silence stretched too thin.

“So how did—”

“You look—”

Shizuku laughed to cover how awkward it all was and prompted, “You first?”

“Me first.” Tanaka sighed and offered a small smile. “You look nice too. I’ve been trying to say that since you opened the door. But you said it first, and I didn’t want to just, you know, be a parrot, so I tried to think of some other way to put it, but.” He shrugged. It was a good look for his sweater. “Here I am. You look nice.”

_ Nice, huh?  _ Shizuku looked down at her heels. Her legs were freezing in her short dress. So much for knocking his eyes out. She smiled at him. “Thanks.”

He swallowed. “You next?”

“Oh. Yes. How did your run go last night? Before and after you were interrupted?”  _ What a boring question. You are boring. Why is he here? You are taking him to a  _ calligraphy exhibit,  _ no one our age voluntarily goes to a calligraphy exhibit—  _

“Well, before the interruption, pretty productive. I hadn’t been out for a couple days, so that was good. And after the interruption.” He smirked at an incoming train. “I ran for about ten more minutes, couldn’t focus to save my life, called my sister, and made her come over and go through my closet with me.”

Shizuku gaped at him. “Your sister?”

“Who do you think made sure I didn’t end up coming over in a T-shirt and yesterday’s jeans? My dad?”

“I’m sure your father has excellent taste.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny, but I will say I haven’t seen the man without an apron on in ten years.” 

Shizuku shrugged. “Some men look excellent in aprons.” She promptly wanted to bite off her tongue.

Tanaka shot her a quick glance. She stared out at the tracks. “Why, Shizuku,” he said finally. “What a sexist thing to say.”

Her head snapped around. She was grateful that blushes didn’t typically spread to one’s legs. Tanaka’s grin was back to one hundred percent, and it was evil.

* * *

 

The Sunday morning train was quiet, and they found two open seats easily. 

“All right.” Tanaka stowed both of their coats and settled next to her. “We have two hours? How about you fill me in on this ‘little thing art gallery brunch’ of your father’s?”

Shizuku checked that none of her hair had fallen from her twist. “You make it sound so high-class.”

He gave her a look. “You can tell me with a straight face that it’s not?”

_ And here comes the tricky part.  _ “My father is Mashima Seishuu. If you had any remote connection at all to the craft of calligraphy, your jaw would be on the floor.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’ve ever been told so directly to be impressed before.”

“I’m just helping you out.” _I wish this wasn't the easiest way._

“Well, you’re going to have to fill in for me. I know absolutely nothing about calligraphy.”

“What,” Shizuku teased. “Too busy studying Latin dance to sneak in a Modern Calligraphy class?”

“You just need to know that I’m not going to be able to come up with much in the way of intelligent small talk,” Tanaka said loftily.

She waved a hand. “You don’t have to worry about making a good impression.”

“Why? Is he not going to be there? I thought this ‘little thing’ was for him?”

“The gallery is hosting his latest collection, which won him a certain award that matters to certain people.” Shizuku smiled. “He’ll be there, but we won’t be talking with him.” 

Tanaka’s face went blank. “I see. Who will we be talking with?”

“My brother, mostly. Oh, and you’ll meet Mom. I usually check in with her at the start of these things, and she tells me when a good moment might be to say hello to Dad. Some nights there’s just never a good time, so she keeps me posted.”

“Never a good time?” Tanaka’s jaw was relaxed, but his eyes were sharp and judging.

_ Maybe this was a bad idea.  _ “He’s busy.”

“So why does it matter if you’re there?”

Shizuku breathed in softly, as though she’d been smacked in the chest.  _ “Can’t you skip it, Shizuku? You’re only ever on the bench.” _

“It matters,” she said quietly.

Tanaka ran a hand over his head. “It matters that you, what, make an appearance? You travel two, no, four hours on a weekend, after a game, in case your dad  _ might  _ have time to hear your congratulations?”

She held herself stiffly. “I’m sorry.”  _ I’m an idiot. This was never ever going to make sense.  _

Tanaka looked as though she’d dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. “Wait, what?”

“There’s one more station before this turns into an express. You can get off there if you want.” She looked down at her hands and was pleased to see that they were folded neatly, without shaking, in her lap. Very ladylike.

“ _What?_ ” Tanaka leaned forward. “I… Shizuku?”

She lifted her chin. “This isn’t for everyone. And I don’t want you to be miserable on the first day off you’ve had in a while.”

“This isn’t for everyone. Well.” He rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. “You’ve got that right.”

Shizuku looked out the window and waited for the stinging to go away. There wasn’t really much to see in the way of scenery yet. 

The train slowed for the next station. Tanaka didn’t move. “Are you going to get your coat?” she asked. Her voice was quiet, but she didn’t think it would reach a normal pitch at the moment.

Tanaka looked at her flatly. “I don’t think so. You okay with that?”

She couldn’t tell if he was angry. “You’re my guest,” she said. “I invited you to come with me.”

“Some guest.” He studied his folded hands for a moment before meeting her eyes again. “Look, I’m sorry for—”

“Shut up,” she whispered. She gave him a shaky smile, feeling some kind of weight fall from her shoulders. 

He stared at her for a moment and then rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. “Okay!” Tanaka sat back in his seat. “Starting over. You said we’re going to be spending time with your brother?”

Shizuku felt herself relax all over. “Tatsu. He’s been dad’s manager for about five years now.” She laughed. “And he’s getting a little famous for curating his own collection, but somehow  _ he’s  _ never too busy to talk.”

* * *

 

“Oh, wow!” Shizuku held up a hand, halting Tanaka mid-story. “Oh, wow, this is our stop! Holy shit!” She slipped her shoes back on and rummaged through her bag for a pocket mirror.

Tanaka snorted. “It is so weird hearing you talk like that when you’re dressed like this.”

She peered around her mirror. “Talk like how and dressed like what? Choose your next words carefully.”

He grinned and watched her touch up her lipstick. “Talk like a sailor and dressed like a queen.”

_ Queen.  _ Shizuku held back a pleased smile.  _ That’s a lot better than ‘nice.’  _ “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Who the fuck is disappointed?” Tanaka stood and collected their coats. 

They stepped off the train. Shizuku was somewhat used to pulling in stares no matter where she went, being tall and blonde. However, she was not used to those stares sliding right off her and zeroing in on someone else. Tanaka, for his part, seemed rather oblivious to the attention he was getting. Which was kind of nice? Shizuku tossed a particularly obvious young woman a smug look.  _ Yes, he’s with me. Well, for today at least.  _

“It’s this way,” she said, leading them through the station and onto a busy sidewalk. The neighborhood was large and modern, the late morning sun had taken the chill off the day, and Shizuku felt like she could walk along like this for a good long while.

“Um. Shizuku, I…” Tanaka slowed to a halt. “Could we, uh, could we talk?”

She turned, confused. What had they been doing for the past two hours?

“Just, if you don’t mind.” He gestured to a well-lit but discreet alley between two buildings with clean lines. He fidgeted with his sweater, tugging it over his hips, until she stood in front of him.

“I want to apologize—"

“You don’t have to—” Shizuku began.

“No, yeah, I do.” He put his hands on his hips, frustrated. “I let you blow it off on the train because it was kind of awkward, and I just wanted to make sure we were okay again, but.” Tanaka blew out a breath. “I’m sorry. You invited me to something that’s pretty special for your family — and it sounds like for a lot of other people too maybe — and I just went and… ha.” He looked at her. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

She wondered how badly she was blushing. “Well, this whole thing  _ is _ strange, right?” She waved an all-encompassing hand. “Hi, my dad’s a famous artist, wanna come meet the fam? And by the way, here’s all of our weirdness as well, but don't tell me that it’s weird, ‘kay?”

Tanaka gave a soft laugh. “That was  _ all  _ the weirdness your family’s got to offer?”

Shizuku thought of Tatsu. “Well…”

“Because you haven’t even met my sister yet.” Tanaka took a step closer. “And I’m pretty sure my dad’s already maxed us out for weirdness.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on them.” Shizuku folded her arms. “You can take all the credit for that.”

Tanaka was right in front of her. “And yet you still asked me to spend an entire day with you. Pretty ballsy, Mashima-san.” He looked down at her. Despite apologizing two seconds ago, his usual confidence was firmly in place. As though he fucking  _ knew  _ she wasn’t going to push him away.

“Well.”  _ Come on, be witty.  _ It wasn’t her fault really, it was just that his neck was kind of distracting in that white collared shirt. “No one else was free.”

“Ah.” He tilted his head. “All the other joggers at 10 o’clock last night were busy?” With her heels, they were centimeters apart. It would have taken next to no effort to just rock forward a little.  

Given Shizuku’s luck with this sort of thing, a lanky man with long blonde hair chose that moment to walk around the corner. He stood in the mouth of the alley, and gray eyes sparkled at her. When he put a finger to his lips, Shizuku barely avoided rolling her eyes.

“Um. Shizuku?” Tanaka began, confidence slipping a little.

The man walked up behind Tanaka quickly, softly. Made a show of silently clearing his throat. And roared, “What  _ the hell  _ are you doing to my sister?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real real hopeful that next chapter I can get to some steamier stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Tanaka’s reflexes were impressive. Unfortunately, their net result was Shizuku on her ass in an alley. A clean one, statistically, but still. She was relieved her dress was dark blue. 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Tanaka squatted by her instantly. “I am  _ so _— are you all — who is —? Uhh, _ shit_.” He grabbed her by an elbow and did his best to help her stand. Shizuku held her purse in front of her for a little extra coverage. Mini skirts weren’t meant for sitting on the ground. 

She glared at Tatsu, whose belly laughs were fading into unmanly giggles. “Are you five?”

“I was once. Pretty sure.” Tatsu wiped an eye theatrically and held out an arm to her. “You look lovely as always. Hideous hair pin.”

“This asshole I know gave it to me, said it was my color.” Shizuku let herself be pulled into a side hug. 

“You trusted the word of an asshole? Baby girl, we’ve talked about this.” Tatsu finally gave Tanaka his attention. “Also, it’s unlike you to bring me presents.”

_ Poor Tanaka.  _ He looked rather like someone had walked into his father’s bar, stripped down to their boxers, and started dancing on the tables. Stunned didn’t begin to describe it.

Shizuku shoved her brother’s arm off her shoulders. “He isn’t for you. Tanaka, this is my brother, Mashima Tatsuya. He manages our father’s work.” She walked over to Tanaka’s side and faced her brother. “Tatsu, this is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He manages an izakaya near campus.”

Tanaka stood up a little straighter. Shizuku held back a grin, pleased with herself. It was an introduction that made them sound more like equals than Certain People ™ would consider them.

Tatsu eyed Tanaka. Shizuku said a silent prayer of thanks to his sister for dressing him. “Still,” Tatsu said. “Even more unusual that my baby sister brings her own entertainment.” He held out a hand. “Don’t drink the champagne, stick to the sake, and don’t say anything to Mom about the fourth piece on the east gallery wall.”

Tanaka gave Tatsu’s hand a shake, dumbfounded, and Tatsu turned on his heel, heading back in to the gallery. Shizuku moved to follow, but Tanaka put a hand on her arm. His eyes were still enormous.

“Okay, so… whoa.”

Shizuku gave a soft laugh. “He does that. To everyone.”

“And. What was that about your own entertainment?”

“Oh. Um.” Shizuku tugged at her arm experimentally. Tanaka’s grip resisted, but there was a suggestion she could get away if she really wanted to. She left her arm where it was. “Tatsu always — he, ah, usually has someone at these things he — um.”

“I’ve got zero interest in Tatsu’s entertainment.” Tanaka’s voice was low, but his cheeks were red, spoiling the effect a little. “I was asking about yours.”

There were moments when Shizuku would have happily traded her mind for Riri’s. Something witty, something flirty, anything. “I… uh… mine?”

“If you like.” Tanaka looped her arm through his and led her after Tatsu. 

Shizuku sucked in a breath, then laughed. “Oh, very, very smooth, sir. If only you could stop blushing.”

“Oi! A true blue blood would know better than to comment.” But he grinned as the glass doors of the gallery slid open for them. “Let’s go check out the fourth piece on the east wall.”

Shizuku trotted to keep up, her shoes clicking loudly on the gallery floor. It was carefully distressed concrete, which would be hell on everyone wearing heels in, oh, about two hours. She managed to murmur a quiet hello at a few people who raised eyebrows as they rushed past. Light jazz and murmured conversation did little to muffle their passage.

“Tanaka?” Shizuku was impressed. An event that had to be completely foreign to him, and he just blew straight in, goal in sight. “Maybe… maybe we should drop our coats off first?”

“Oh?” He slowed, and she could make out the beginnings of unease. It’s possible he felt better in motion. 

“And then probably a drink?” she suggested. “Yes, that’s probably —”

“Shizuku, love, you finally made it.”

Shizuku felt her shoulders draw into a straight line, her back lengthening into perfect posture. She turned.

Mashima Therese was tall, blonde, and beautifully adapted to the circumspection of the world of the Japanese artistic elite. Her eyes rested only for a moment on her daughter’s hand clutching a boy’s arm. Just long enough to make sure Shizuku noticed.

“Mom.” Shizuku bowed. “You look well.”

Therese stepped forward to plant a kiss on either of Shizuku’s cheeks before retreating to her usual distance. It was a French affectation she maintained with her children. And also probably because it was subtly exotic but forgivable in Tokyo.

“Sweet of you.” Therese turned her white-toothed smile on Tanaka.

_ Well. Here we are.  _ “Mom, this is Tanaka Ryuunosuke, an acquaintance from university.” Shizuku felt Tanaka’s arm jerk in surprise. “He was kind enough to accompany me on the train. It’s quite a long trip alone, you know.” Therese would not know. Therese would have no idea how long the train ride from the university to the gallery would be. 

Therese clucked her tongue. “I could have easily sent a car, love. There was no need to bother a school friend — Tanaka-san, was it? — for a dreary affair like this.”

“She didn’t, actually.” Tanaka offered a bow, and it was a little too deep. Therese would notice. “I don’t attend the university. Pleasure to meet you, Mashima-san.”

Shizuku stopped breathing.

“Oh?” Therese was all politeness. The unasked question stank between them.

“I have the privilege of managing my father’s bar.” He smiled down at Shizuku. She returned a weak grin. “Similar, I hear, to how Shizuku’s brother manages Mashima-sensei’s work.”

“Yes. Very similar.” Therese’s smile hadn’t moved an inch. “Well, Tanaka-san, I know it’s early, but you’ll have to let me know what you think of the bar here. I’d value an… an expert opinion.”

Shizuku shot her mother a subtle glare, but Tanaka inclined his head. “I’m sure it’s perfect, ma’am.” 

“Not at all, thrown together at the last minute.” Therese lowered her voice. “President Araki really left things far too long. In fact, Tanaka-san, please do me the honor of going and having a look? And if you wouldn’t mind, Shizuku looks like she could use a drink…”

Shizuku tried not to grind her teeth. “Mom, like you said, it’s early—”

“Just a short one, yeah?” Tanaka winked at her and slipped her arm out of his. “Be right back. Mashima-san, what can I get you?”

Shizuku cringed inside. The gesture was correct, but he really did sound like he belonged behind a bar. 

When Tanaka had safely disappeared into the genteel crowd in search of cold sake for the ladies, Therese turned to her daughter. And said nothing.

Shizuku lasted five seconds before she began fidgeting with her purse. “You didn’t have to send him after drinks. I’ve seen three servers walking around with full trays since we walked in the door.”

“He’ll be fine,” Therese said. “The boy appears to be in his element.”

“Tanaka,” Shizuku corrected. “Someone will ask, you know they will. You should try to remember his name.”

“Of course people will ask.” Therese raised an eyebrow. “Just look at him.”

“There’s nothing wrong with him.” Shizuku wondered if she sounded like she was pouting. Like a spoiled little girl about to have her toy taken away. Being around this stuff had a way of doing that to whatever it was she said.

“Shall I start with his hair? Or lack thereof?”

Shizuku had been ready for that. “It’s no more or less shocking than Tatsu’s ponytail. I can’t believe you and Dad haven’t made him cut it for work.”

“The art world is more forgiving of the tortured artist look than the street gang look, darling.”

“When was the last time you saw a gang member in a collared shirt and slacks?” Shizuku whispered hotly. “When was the last time you saw a gang member?" 

“I’m not saying he doesn’t clean up well.” Therese glanced toward the bar. “You and your brother do have the finest taste in young men. Though I doubt Tatsu would drag along someone he met at a bar to one of your father’s receptions.”

“I didn’t meet him at a bar!” It was a ludicrous thing to say and did absolutely nothing to make Shizuku feel better.

“Oh, right. You met him at university. Where he doesn’t attend.”

Shizuku made herself unclench her jaw. “We met through mutual friends. Who  _ do  _ attend. I didn’t think you needed his life story in the first ten seconds.”

Therese gave her a knowing look. 

“And besides, you’re comparing him to one of Tatsu’s? He’s the first guy I’ve ever brought to one of these things, and all you can say is at least the multitude that Tatsu brings around don’t come from the gutter?”

“Stop that.” Therese was undistubed. “You’re putting words in my mouth, and you’re being indiscreet.”

Shizuku fumed. Politely and calmly, and none of the elegant crowd would have been able to tell, but still. 

“A charming reunion as always, I see.” Tatsu appeared at Shizuku’s side, embodying the role of the sleek art curator he was and not at all the pranking older brother she knew him to be. He held a tumbler of sake.

Therese’s lips thinned. “You’re supposed to be guarding your father from that American collector.”

“But they’re having such a great time.” Tatsu sipped his drink, but Shizuku noted the smirk that said he was happily winding his mother up.

Therese’s eyes flashed. “Tatsu. That man will make him agree to a personal commission.”

“Oh, come on, he hasn’t produced for a private collection in years, it’ll be fun for him.”

“He does not have  _ time _ to waste on—”

“Here you are. Sake for Mashima-san…” Tanaka joined the group, balancing three drinks easily. Therese accepted her glass with a practiced smile. “And Shizuku, they had the shochu you liked. I figured it was an on-the-rocks morning.” 

Shizuku went out of her way to let his fingers brush hers as he handed her the drink. “Thanks.” She caught his eye, trying to see anything in his face. She wondered if they’d given him a hard time at the bar at all. Would he even tell her if anyone had said anything?

“Tanaka-san.” Tatsu sounded surprised. “You didn’t have to go to the bar yourself. Any of the wait staff could have—”

“It was a lovely thing to do, of course,” Therese cut in smoothly. “But Tatsu, love, we should go make sure your father isn’t promising the sun, moon, and stars to that collector?” She half-turned, and Tatsu picked up his cue like a master.

“Don’t run off, Shizuku,” Tatsu said as he scooped up his mother’s arm. “As soon as he gets here, you have to meet him, you promised.  _ Also wait for me, you promised we’d get drunk together,” _he stage-whispered. 

“Tatsu,” Therese sighed.

“Not till later, Mom, promise.” He winked at Shizuku, and they melted into the crowd. 

Shizuku didn’t notice she was making little growling noises into her drink until Tanaka bumped her arm. Shochu splashed on her nose. 

“Sorry.” Tanaka snorted. “So they’re fun, huh?”

“Fun,” Shizuku grumbled companionably. She tucked her arm through his again, smiling in spite of herself when Tanaka made a pleased sound. “Let’s go find that one piece Tatsu said Mom hates, huh?”

* * *

 

They handed their coats to a passing server and wandered around for a few minutes before they found the piece in question. ‘Fourth on the east wall’ apparently meant where the unimportant works went to die. No one mingled here, and the lighting was terrible.

They stared at the giant canvas for a moment, sipping their drinks quietly. Shizuku frankly couldn’t see what the fuss was about. Most likely, this was just Tatsu being Tatsu and handing out conversation fodder like it was free beer. 

However, Tanaka was staring at the single kanji as though it actually held his interest.

“Impressed?” Shizuku teased. “I mean, I know Dad’s good, but I wasn’t expecting such a reaction.”

“No, it’s…” Tanaka tore his eyes off the piece. “Um. I mean,  _ yes,  _ this is awesome.” He laughed, but it sounded distracted. “Not that I know anything about calligraphy, per se, but um. This.” He looked back at the piece. “Asahi-san and Noya would love to see this.” He looked at her, eyes wide. “Do you think…? Is it awful if I take a picture?”

The short answer was yes. Of course it would be awful. Taking a photo of an art piece in an exclusive gallery? It broke every etiquette that existed. But Shizuku doubted the people who made the rules had ever been looked at like  _ that  _ by Tanaka Ryuunosuke. 

Shizuku glanced over her shoulder and shifted the angle of her stance a bit. “Make it fast,” she whispered.

Tanaka probably couldn’t manage to do anything with subtlety but fortunately he was quick. “I’ll send it to ‘em later,” he said, slipping his phone back in his pocket with a pleased smile. 

Shizuku studied the piece with fresh interest. So Mom hated it, and Tanaka loved it. Calligraphy had the power to bring some pretty strong emotions to the surface; she’d been seeing its effects at the shows since she was ten. She had her own favorites, of course. 

This one was a little different. The lines were hurried, with variance that would have made a traditionalist faint. Unusual, in that Mashima Seishuu tended toward precision. It was more like the barely legible prints that foreigners bought, who couldn’t read them anyway; it would be difficult to place this one with a prestigious buyer. Perhaps that’s why Therese didn’t like it.

Shizuku cocked her head. Because what could be so controversial about the kanji for  _ fly_? 

“Shizuku!” Tatsu’s voice broke through her thoughts. He came up behind them, slapping a hand on each of their shoulders. “Ah, you found it.” 

“I really like it!” Tanaka volunteered instantly. “It’s a shame it’s kind of hidden away back here.” 

“Yeah, well, last-minute addition,” Tatsu explained. “We were lucky we had space for it.”

Shizuku cocked her head. “Why’d you put it in the show?” Usually collections were planned months in advance. Disruptions to The Plan were not tolerated.

Tatsu’s face was gleeful. “Dad insisted.”

Shizuku balked. “He  _ insisted?_” 

“Twice.”

Tanaka clicked his tongue. “No wonder your mom’s mad.”

Tatsu laughed and clapped his shoulder. “Little more to it than that, but it’s a good start. Hey.” He turned to Shizuku. “He’s here. Just walked in. Always late, the punk bastard.”

Shizuku rolled her eyes. “I need food first. Meet us by the bar.” She slipped her arm through Tanaka’s again. Not strictly necessary for a walk across the gallery, but if he wasn’t against the idea… 

Like most of these things, ‘brunch’ turned out to mean mostly expensive booze and not nearly enough substantial food to handle it. Shizuku bit back a laugh as Tanaka grimaced before picking up his third sushi roll.

She leaned in closer. “We can probably slip out in a couple hours,” she promised quietly. “There’s an udon place near here I like.” 

Tanaka looked at her, their shoulders nearly touching. “You’re buying me lunch  _ and  _ dinner?” A slow smile. “I don’t know if I can handle such intense courtship.”

“I—! It’s not—!”  _ Are we…?  _ Shizuku’s mind churned.  _ He’s never said… and do I even—? _

“Before you combust, are you sure it’s okay to leave so soon?” Tanaka changed the subject, effective but graceless. “I thought you said—”

“Oh.” Shizuku waved a hand. “It’s mostly just to be seen by Dad’s peers. And buyers. Let them know the family’s invested in his work, you know? And I should be able to sneak a hello into Dad soon—”

“There she is! This is my sister I’ve told you about.” Tatsu’s voice held a familiar note. Shizuku grinned as she turned around. Tatsu was so cute when he got excited about someone new. She lifted her chin and settled into her prettiest smile.

Only years of practice kept the smile in place. It was carved there now, would be there when she died.

“Shizuku, I’d like you to meet President Araki’s nephew.” Tatsu’s face could have lit a hundred candles. “Kibikino Yuda.”

* * *

 

Kibikino stared back at her. He was slightly taller than Tatsu. In a perfectly fitted gray suit, he looked endless, more like a model than the captain of a basketball team. Shizuku’s eyes darted over him. No gold chains. No sweaty basketball shorts or baggy sweats or ripped tanktop. Even the sneer was replaced with shock. 

“And of course, my sister’s guest, Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” Tatsu shot Shizuku a look, clearly telling her to get it together. 

Shizuku’s heart was doing its best to claw out of her chest or up her throat, whichever came first. 

Kibikino, fuck him, recovered first. He bowed. Meticulous, proper, no more and no less than the perfect angle. “The pleasure is mine,” he murmured, his dark hair shining under the gallery lights. 

“It’s a pleasure,” Shizuku choked. God, she sounded horrendous. She should be able to handle this, she had all the experience, at  _ least  _ as much as Kibikino apparently had. She shouldn’t feel like plastering herself to a wall or huddling in a corner. 

Tanaka’s hand pressed softly between her shoulders as he stood at her side. “Kibikino-san. Your uncle’s the one throwing the party, right?” He inclined his head. “Please say thanks for us.”

Kibikino smirked, and Shizuku’s heart sank. Tanaka was helpless to out himself as someone who Didn’t Belong. Kibikino opened his mouth, delight shining in his eyes, and Shizuku rushed to beat him to the punch.

“Tatsu, you neglected to tell us how you and… Kibikino… san… met.” If Shizuku kept her eyes on her brother, she could just manage to converse like a normal human being. “At another reception, right?”

“Yes.” Tatsu was watching her quizzically. “Last fall. I think you missed it because practices were just starting.” He smiled proudly at Kibikino. “She’s a setter on her university’s volleyball team.”

“How cute.” Kibikino flashed white teeth. “You skipped your father’s reception for practice? Such dedication. You must be an invaluable member of the team.”

Shizuku knew he knew she was second string. She also knew she could handle this. All she had to do was imagine… Riri would say something like… 

“I don’t like to brag about myself at my father’s celebrations.” Shizuku handed her drink to Tanaka and smiled sunnily at the two men in front of her. “If you’ll excuse me.” She kept her shoulders straight as she walked away.

It was an inelegant exit. Inexcusably rude. Her smile was too forced, her nods too stiff as she murmured her way through the crowd. The restroom was mercifully empty. Shizuku gripped the edge of the sink, her clutch dangling from a wriststrap. She blew out a breath. Inhaled hard. Repeat.

_You let him get to you._  
_Again._  
_You’ve got to step letting him get to you. You are giving him all the control, you know that._  
_Why is Tatsu interested in him?? Other than, you know, the athletic body, the height, and the dark hair._

Perhaps when Kibikino wasn’t cornering someone behind washing machines in a laundromat or making them hide in their apartment while he smoked outside their front door, maybe he could be quite charming.

She pulled a lipstick out of her purse. She’d handled countless disgusting guys at these things, old and young, all rich and self-important. She’d smile, she’d keep someone in between them, and she’d make sure all conversation was surface-level. 

Shizuku tossed a practice smile at the mirror. Almost as good as new. She straightened her dress, lifted her chin, opened the door—

“What is  _ wrong with you?!_” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

Kibikino lounged against the wall in front of her. He leaned his head back and laughed. Quiet, elegant, but no less evil than the cackles she’d been hearing for months at university. “Shizu-chan. I had no idea you were Tatsu’s baby sister.” He raked her with his eyes. “Imagine my delight.”

“You don’t get to call him Tatsu.” Her voice shook. 

He pushed away from the wall. “I think I can call him whatever the fuck I like. Have you seen the way he looks at me? Because I have.”

The bathroom door was just behind her. But she didn’t need to escape. “All I have to do is tell him what you’ve said to me,” she hissed. “For months. He’ll drop you like the sack of shit you are. Move right on to the next, and he won’t even blink.”

An enormous hand slammed on the door by her head, and Shizuku hated that she gasped. “ _You_ ,” Kibikino whispered, “don’t know anything. My uncle’s the chair of one of Japan’s oldest venture capital companies. He’s the president of this stupid calligraphy association your dad’s so fucking proud of because it  _ amuses him.  _ He doesn’t need this shitshow. Your fucking father does.”

Shizuku’s skin could be burning off her bones, and she wouldn’t have noticed. “I didn’t ask who your goddamn uncle was. I was talking about who you are.”

“Then you’re as stupid as your silly little volleyball team thinks you are.” Kibikino’s mouth was too close to her ear. “What’s Tatsu gonna do? His baby sister comes whining to him that some boy’s made her cry, and then what? He runs your daddy’s entire career.” Kibikino smirked. “ _Tatsu_ sure as hell cares who my uncle is.” 

“Why do you even want Tatsu then?” Shizuku’s voice was quiet, and it shook. “If he’s so beneath you, and clearly you prefer harassing women.”

“Aw, Shizu-chan.” Kibikino pulled back just enough to look her in the eye. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your brother is adorable. He likes nice things.” His eyes wandered down the front of her dress. “You are trash, and you like trash. As we have seen by your ‘guest’ out there. Tatsu was so nice, calling him that instead of… all the other things he could have said.”

Shizuku was pleased she only contemplated biting his face for about half a second. “Fuck,” she enunciated clearly, “you.”

Something flashed behind Kibikino’s eyes. He leaned on his hand, and Shizuku felt the door give at her back. It occurred to her that, if she did fall into the bathroom, there was no magical barrier to keep him out. 

“Shizuku?”

She looked over Kibikino’s shoulder. Shame filled her, hot and ugly, to see Tanaka standing there. Watching a guy shove her against a wall. “T-Tanaka…” 

Tanaka closed the distance in two strides, his hand coming down on Kibikino’s shoulder. He pulled hard.  

“The fuck—!” Kibikino’s words ended in a strange gulping sound, his head banging into the opposite wall. Shizuku was amazed he kept his feet. He braced himself against the wall, shaking his head.

Tanaka turned to her, and she shrank against the bathroom door. His jaw was set, his eyes hard and sharp. “I—” she began.

He handed her a coat. It took her way too long to recognize it as hers. “We’re getting udon. Now.” When she didn’t reach for it, he wrapped it clumsily around her shoulders and held it there with his arm. “Come on.”

They didn’t go out the front door. Tanaka found the back door, an option that wouldn’t have occurred to Shizuku on her best days. Sunlight hit her face, and she found herself dragging in a huge breath. It had warmed up a lot outside. 

Tanaka pressed her shoulders gently back against the building. He leaned beside her, ankles crossed, hands in his pockets. He tilted his head back and let the sun warm his face. 

They stood in silence for a long minute. The spring breeze blew cool against her bare legs. They might have been sharing a smoke break after a shift. 

“You all right?” Tanaka finally asked. 

“Makeup’s still on.” Shizuku rolled her head to look at him. “Kinda hungry though.”

He laughed. “In a minute. Don’t think I can walk yet.”

“You? I don’t believe it. You just threw someone into a wall.”

“All right.” He turned to her, his shoulder pressed into the brick. “I don’t think  _ you  _ can walk yet.”

Shizuku studied the building on the other side of the alley.

“How do you know that guy?”

She blew out a breath. “You’re not gonna believe that I just met him today, are you?”

“I may not be college-educated.” He flashed a grin. “But I’m not stupid.”

“Mm. You almost met him once.”

Tanaka’s brow furrowed.

“Remember when I dragged you into my apartment that one night? I was kind of drunk. Not sure if you were.”

“ _That’s_ your neighbor?" Tanaka straightened. "Karaoke Guy? The smoker that talks too much?”

“I guess you should probably have thanked him instead of putting his head through a wall.” Shizuku tried for a smile. “He’s why you have my number, after all.”

Tanaka glanced back at the door. A muscle jumped in his neck. “That’s your neighbor.”

Alarm shot through her. “Now. Hang on.”

“Kibikino is your neighbor.” He pushed away from the wall and moved toward the door.

“Tanaka—!” She grabbed his arm, tugged at it. He turned around, his eyes angry. “We should… we don’t have to go back in,” she said. They were both wearing their coats. “They won’t even notice.”

“Your brother will notice,” Tanaka argued. “He was upset when you left. So Kibikino said he was going to get him a drink, and… I know which way the bar is.”

Shizuku clenched her jaw. Someday.  _ Someday  _ she’d take care of Kibikino herself. “Thanks.” Her voice was hoarse. “That was nice of you.”

“Nice.” Tanaka laughed at himself. “I wasn’t being nice. I was being…” He ran a hand over his head. “Well, first, it was fucking obvious you guys knew each other. And  _ then  _ I found you with… well, he had you against… and I just…  _ augh._” 

Shizuku felt shame heat up her face. “Well, that’s the first time that’s, you know, happened. But I’m glad you were there.” Pride nearly choked her, but she muscled through.

“Yeah.” Tanaka pulled in a breath. “Eventually, I figured out that you weren’t where you wanted to be.”

“Oh? Oh.” Her eyes narrowed with disgust. “ _No._ God, no, never.” Pushed up against a wall by Kibikino? And enjoying it? Everything in her recoiled. 

Tanaka was quiet. He crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder into the wall again. It was a relaxed pose, completely nonthreatening. Shizuku had an urge to mimic him, but she stood straight, looking down at him. 

“What if I just broke his nose a little?” Tanaka’s voice was light, but his face was too serious. 

Shizuku laughed, half surprise and half relief. 

“Shizuku…” 

He reached out a hand, hesitated a moment. Shizuku’s breath hitched. Gray eyes darted up to her hair, and he caught the tiniest strand between two fingers. Her hair had looked perfect in the bathroom five minutes ago. 

Tanaka didn’t move from his slouch. He tugged lightly at her hair, and then his hand cupped her neck. It was the barest suggestion of a touch, but he drew her forward all the same. Shizuku heard her shoes click twice on the concrete. Tanaka raised his chin, and she put a steadying hand on the wall.

It had been a while since Shizuku had had a first kiss. She’d never had a first kiss five minutes after the guy gave another guy a concussion. She’d never had a first kiss with a guy her mom didn’t like. And she’d never had a first kiss where  _ she  _ was the one leaning down, tracing an upturned jaw.

It was a heady feeling, his little sighs against her mouth, his hand so gentle on the back of her neck. His face was smooth under her thumb — he must have shaved this morning. Which might also explain why his skin smelled amazing. She thought about checking to see if his neck smelled the same, if it was as soft.

But one of Tanaka’s sighs turned into a groan, and Shizuku found herself pulling back a little, face hot. 

His eyes were closed. She tried not to laugh, a strange note of pride lighting up her chest, but she must have. Long lashes blinked, and his eyes wandered from her lips to her hair to her eyes. “Hi,” Tanaka said. His voice was quiet and a little hoarse.

Shizuku’s hand dropped from his jaw to rest at her hip, a smile impossible to resist. “Hi.” This rough boy looked as though the wall was all that was holding him up.

A blip of motion caught her eye over Tanaka’s shoulder. Someone was sitting on the concrete step in front of the back door, smoking a cigarette.

Shizuku’s eyes widened. “ _Dad?_ ”

Tanaka shot to his full height and whirled around. “Dad?!”

* * *

 

Mashima Seishuu was a small man. He was shorter than his wife by several centimeters and, while he’d been wiry in his youth, years of artistic endeavor had given him a delicate effect. No doubt the cigarettes had contributed as well. 

Blue smoke curled in the spring air. “I’m pleased to have a moment to hear your congratulations, Shizuku.” His voice matched his appearance, unhurried and soft, except for a few syllables here and there roughened by tobacco.

Face on fire, Shizuku walked forward a few steps and offered a crisp bow. “Congratulations on your hard work, Father.”

He held her gaze, enjoying another drag. “Your mother tells me you have graced us with a guest today.”

_ Oh shit.  _ Shizuku squared her shoulders. “Father, may I present my friend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke? He manages a restaurant near the university.” She wouldn’t dare try anything less than the truth this time, not when Therese had obviously spoken to him. But she could still make things sound better than the way her mother had no doubt put them.

Tanaka still seemed to be coming down from the shock of going from blissed-out to oh-shit-here’s-her-father. He managed to join Shizuku as she stood in front of her dad. “I’m honored to be able to see your work, sir.”

“You have an appreciation for calligraphy.” Seishuu made it sound like a polite assumption. Shizuku knew he was asking a question to which the answer was obviously ‘no.’

Tanaka blushed, but he stood straight. “I have an appreciation for one of your pieces in particular.”

Shizuku raised her eyebrows. Flattery and honesty and avoiding the truth all wrapped in one. Maybe he wasn’t as out of place here as everyone would prefer to think.

“Ah, yes? And what piece is that.” Seishuu stubbed out his cigarette on the concrete, not bothering to look at Tanaka. 

“The one in the back corner.  _ Fly._” 

Seishuu paused, ash flying away in the breeze. He smiled, a thin-lipped, cracked thing. Shizuku stared. “Did you?” The man looked up at Tanaka, steepling his fingers together, elbows on his knees. “That’s Shizuku’s piece.”

“Mine?” Shizuku couldn’t stop her inelegant surprise. The last piece he’d dedicated to anyone had been an ostentatious mural three years ago, for the chairman of a bank.

“But Tatsuya-san said it was added late,” Tanaka said.

“Mm.” Seishuu nodded. “My wife was afraid it would bring bad luck to the collection. It is the result of one of our few arguments.”

Shizuku shifted her weight on her heels. Of course, it would be something about bad luck and marital squabbling if it was going to be “her” piece.

Tanaka looked from Seishuu to Shizuku and back again. He bowed. “I’m afraid I do not understand, sensei.”

Seishuu raised his eyebrows. “Don’t you? Well, I suppose not. This is a bit more complicated than serving beer behind a bar.” He stood and turned for the door.

Tanaka’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t say anything. Shizuku was done with not saying anything. 

“If Sensei would care to explain instead of speak in riddles—”  _ What am I doing, what am I DOING, I am going to get—  _ “then perhaps I would understand why this piece is supposed to mean anything to me.”

Seishuu paused, his hand on the latch. “Your mother indicated that your manner was lacking these days.” He didn’t look at Tanaka, and they both saw it. “Still, when I say it is Shizuku’s piece, I suppose it is. I made it after your mother asked me to tell you not to join your volleyball team.” He opened the door.

Shizuku took a step forward. “But. You never said… you never told me not to!” If he had, she wouldn’t have. Simple as that. 

“Your memory is excellent, even if your manners are not. Travel safely.” The door closed behind him. 

Shizuku stood there, stunned. Dismissed. She’d just been told she was rude by her father and pretty much dismissed.  _ Guuhhh WHY do old people have to be so goddamn cryptic all the time??  _ She turned to Tanaka, ready to apologize, to suggest udon, to insist they get drunk, anything to wipe away all memory of her family.

Tanaka wasn’t looking at her. He wasn’t even staring at the door her father had just closed in their faces. He had his phone out, and he was staring at a sloppy piece of calligraphy with the single kanji for  _ fly_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgggh, smut is real slow when the characters start a relationship from scratch and you don't want to make an outright porno. 
> 
> ANYWAY.  
> Fuck Kibikino.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herein there be smut. Turn back if you'd rather not check it out.

“So that sews up the art stuff here, right?” Tanaka glanced at her as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. “I _think_ we were just told to leave.”

Shizuku wanted the concrete to split open and swallow her whole. She’d dragged him out here, talking about being invested in family, and her family basically said ‘Thanks, not interested, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.’

_Wear this, show up here, destroy your entire day off just to get thrown out of my family event. And here, have a four-hour train ride for dessert._

“Hey.” Tanaka nudged her with his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Let’s go home,” Shizuku mumbled. She wrapped her arms around herself. She felt ridiculous, with her heels and clutch and fancy coat. If there had been a tiny bit of her that had wanted to show off — her world of art and money and expectations — it was slinking off red-faced to have a quiet drink somewhere.

“Perfect.” Tanaka laid his arm across her shoulders and steered them out of the alley. Shizuku only had to redirect him once to get them back to the station.

She paused before they walked onto the platform. “Do you… are you hungry? If you want, before we go back, we can—”

“Actually.” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I was thinking… any interest in seeing how I usually spend my days off?” He still held her close to his side, but his eyes were carefully focused on the gate in front of them. “It’s not anything fancy. But there’s a takeout place I like for lunch, and I usually check out what’s new at the comics shop, and then I…” He paused. “It’s, uh, pretty low-key, but.”

“Yes.”

Tanaka raised his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Shizuku nodded firmly. “We’re doing that. I want… that sounds perfect.”

It was somehow less embarrassing to board the train again so soon when Tanaka was grinning like that. Still, two hours were two hours no matter how optimistically you looked at it, with plenty of time for awkwardness. Shizuku received no fewer than nine texts from Tatsu.

 

_**B:** You left?! You left. I can’t believe you left. _

_**B:** we were supposed to get drunk together! So much for sibling honor._

_**B:** what did you think of Kibikino??? Those cheekbones, i swear_

_**B:** dad said he caught you before you left. Good job on that, mom was happy_

_**B:** well shes not happy happy. A bit unhappy really when she found out you left. I had to sell three pieces before she calmed down_

_**B:** you owe me. Drinks at your place when i say, okay?_

_**B:** okay?_

_**B:** okay?_

_**B:** okay. Glad we had this talk. <3 u_

 

And one from her mother.

 

_**M:** Your father told me he saw you as you were leaving. You are fortunate he is more gracious than I am, young lady. Please reflect on expected behavior when you join us next. _

 

Shizuku was actually kind of surprised Therese hadn’t mentioned Tanaka a bit more directly. She glanced at him.

He was smiling at his own phone. Grinning, actually, cheeks pink and thumb between his teeth. When he caught her staring, he clicked off his phone. “I sent Noya and Asahi that photo of your dad’s art. They’re kinda geeking out about it right now.”

“Yeah?” Shizuku smiled. It was a long trip for a photograph, but at least something good had come out of the morning.

“Mm.” Tanaka leaned back into his seat. “And, uh.”

“Uh?” Shizuku shifted closer to him, quietly pleased when he rested his arm across the back of her seat.

Tanaka was blushing hard. “Noya said he, uh, hopes we have a good day. Now that we’re, um, maybe doing something else.”

“Wow. His expectations of the day were high, huh? Or were you texting him all morning about how shitty it was?”

“It wasn’t shitty! It was just…” Tanaka floundered. “Not what I’m… I’m not around stuff like that, you know, _ever_ , and Noya was just—”

“No, no.” Shizuku waved a hand. “My plans for the day sucked. It’s your turn.”

Tanaka leaned his head back against the glass. His eyes ran quickly from her hands folded at her knees to the comb in her hair. “Yeah,” he said. “My turn.”

* * *

 

For the duration of the train ride, neither of them mentioned the kiss in the alley.

Shizuku thought about it. But, while her father hadn’t exactly interrupted the kiss, the moment had certainly shattered as soon as they’d seen him. She didn’t really want to call that to mind.

Besides, what would it accomplish to bring up the kiss? They were semi-in-public, so it’s not like she could use it to segue into another one. She glanced down at his hand resting on his thigh next to her.

With a quietly irritated sigh, she glanced out the window at passing scenery. Riri had been telling her she needed to get laid since she’d joined the team. Every time Hiyori had heard her, she’d argued that not everyone viewed sex as the relaxing pastime that Riri did. This would of course encourage Riri to lecture Hiyori about endorphins and pheromones and their effects on athleticism. Shizuku would just laugh with the rest of the team and put her focus back on the impossible task of working hard enough to be on first string.

Shizuku had a perverse desire to text Riri an eggplant.

Instead, she broke the silence with, “So tell me about this takeout place you always go to.”

Tanaka gave a pleased hum and dropped the arm on the back of her seat to her shoulders. “Well, I found it a couple years ago, and it’s got this great…”

* * *

 

The takeout place, Shizuku decided, was not part of Tanaka’s routine because of the food. It had noodles, egg rolls, karaage… nothing you couldn’t find a thousand other places. It was his place because of the people.

“Tanaka-san!” An enormous man behind the counter lit up as soon as Tanaka walked through the curtain. “You’re late!” Small eyes squinted at Shizuku. “Just this once, you’re excused.”

“It won’t happen again.” Tanaka breezed in, his personality back to one thousand percent. Shizuku watched him nod at a couple regulars at the bar. “Gonna need lunch quick, Kido-san — you know when the comics shop closes on Sundays.”

“You still readin’ comics, little boy?” Kido gestured at Shizuku with a gigantic slotted spoon. “I would have thought you’d grown up by now.”

Tanaka’s ears went red, but his grin held a touch of pride. “Kido-san, this is Mashima Shizuku.” It didn’t escape Shizuku’s notice that he offered no further explanation.

Kido wasn’t having it. “And? She is your landlady? Your nanny? What?”

Shizuku offered a small bow. “A fan of his cooking. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Kido’s bow took his nose almost to the bar. “His cooking?” he repeated as he straightened. “Miss, you are deprived. Kido Yuujirou is here to rescue you from awful bar food. What will you have today?”

They settled on an obscene amount of karaage and an intimidating bowl of edamame. Kido tried to give them the packages for free, but Tanaka had roared right back at him until Kido grudgingly agreed to half off but nothing more.

“So where do you usually eat this… bounty?” Shizuku gestured with her clutch at the boxes Tanaka was carrying.

“Mm, depends. A park sometimes. My place, if it’s cold.” His brow furrowed, suggesting he maybe hadn’t thought this far ahead.

“You know,” Shizuku began, flipping through a map on her phone. “My apartment is between here and your comics shop. The food won’t get as cold. And then we can just go right there?” Kibikino would still be at the gallery. Two hours away.

Tanaka beamed and held out his arm.

It had been a minute since Shizuku had brought anyone to her place. Tanaka, she realized, was the last one who’d seen it when she yanked him inside to avoid Kibikino last Tuesday. That hardly counted as hosting someone.

“On the table is fine,” she suggested, kicking off her shoes at the door. She threw her coat and purse on the couch. _Make it messy. Make it less… just LESS._ She darted into the kitchen, leaving him to figure out how to juggle coat, shoes, and takeout packages.

She pulled down a couple plates and bowls for rice. They were part of a designer set her mother had insisted she needed for a properly stocked apartment. Shizuku didn’t notice the style anymore when she was eating microwaved noodles alone, but she suddenly wished for something… less. Maybe something mismatched. Grabbing a couple pairs of (lacquered. Hand-painted) chopsticks, she hurried back to the table.

Tanaka was folding his coat neatly onto the couch. “Nice!” He reached to take the plates and chopsticks from her. “I usually just use the stuff that Kido packs and eat right out of the box.”

“Oh. Ha ha. Of course.” _You’re an idiot. You are the Queen of Overthinking All the Things._ “I can put these back—”

“Nope!” Tanaka began plating rice and chicken. “This is lots more special. Almost like that dinner date you promised me.” He shot her a smirk.

Shizuku sank into a dining chair with a groan. “This day just did not cooperate.”

“I think it’s gone pretty well.” Tanaka arranged some edamame on each plate, adding a couple soy sauce packets for garnish.

“Just… let me apologize.” She waved a hand in surrender. “Four hours on a train on your day off. For a really awful—”

“No.” Tanaka reached with a finger, nearly touching her lips. “This is awesome. I would really rather be doing this than laundry, trust me.” He grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth. “That’s not what I meant.”

Shizuku laughed.

They didn’t manage to eat everything, to no one’s shock but Tanaka’s. He tried to get Shizuku to keep all the leftovers, but she won the argument by saying he had a bigger refrigerator at his disposal.

“At least keep the edamame,” he insisted. “There’s always tons to eat at the pub, I have it all the time.”

Shizuku stood from the table. “You wrap it up and put it in the fridge. I’m changing before we go to the comics shop.”

“Oh. Um.” He got to his feet quickly, fussing with the dishes. “Yeah.” He knocked a chopstick to the floor.

 _Hm._ Thoughts began to form in Shizuku’s mind as she walked down the tiny hall to her room. They built on each other while she took the comb from her hair and shook out her updo. They solidified as she struggled a fraction of a second to tug down the zipper at the back of her dress.

Shizuku eyed her reflection in her floor-length mirror. Her heart was thudding in her ears. She could get out of the dress herself. She took a deep breath. And opened the door.

“T-Tanaka?” _And she falls right out of the gate._ Shizuku swallowed hard and forced her feet to keep walking down the hall.

He came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Yeah?” The sleeves of his sweater were rolled up, the cuffs of his white shirt folded tight.

Shizuku turned her back to him, hoping he didn’t catch how red her face was. “Could you, um?” She pointed to her zipper.

There was no sound for a long moment. She shifted, realizing she had no contingency plan should Tanaka say “fuck no, I don’t want to unzip your dress.”

She heard him step forward, his socks soft over the hardwood. Shizuku ran a hand over her hair, making sure it was all pulled forward over her shoulder. She felt hands tug at the neck of her dress, and her mouth went dry.

There was a fumble with the clasp, and then the unmistakable sound of the zipper parting down her back. It stopped, and she knew it was high enough still he couldn’t have even seen her bra. Shizuku turned around.

Gray eyes met hers. “There you go.” Barely above a whisper. The dish towel was thrown over his shoulder. He was still as a statue.

 _He is really not going to do a damn thing._ The knowledge held equal notes of annoyance and power. How far could she push him before he would break? And what would it look like when he did?

She rested a hand on the dish towel and stood, perhaps unnecessarily, on her tiptoes. Tanaka sucked in a breath as she pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Thanks,” she said. She didn’t step back. If he wanted her to stop, he’d have to be more—

“Fuck.” Tanaka grabbed the dish towel and dropped it on the floor behind him. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her hard into his chest.

Shizuku blinked, staring into the kitchen over his shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck, one hand on her bare upper back, the other holding her tight around the waist, but… he was just hugging her. Tightly, but she had sort of expected a little more. “Tanaka?”

He took a deep breath. “I really, really want to kiss you.”

Shizuku raised an eyebrow. “I think you should?”

“Me too.” Tanaka pulled back a little, his eyes falling to her mouth. “Just wanted to make sure.”

_Holy hell. If I ever want to have sex, I am going to have to—_

His lips were warm and dry, and Shizuku promptly forgot about having to do anything to get here. She let both of her arms slip over his shoulders, her fingers curling around his neck.

If she had controlled their first kiss, Tanaka was picking up the slack this time. His mouth was careful over hers, but his hands were setting little fires all over her back. Her waist, her ribs, the curve just above her ass. A hand slid up her back and underneath the open zipper. Shizuku hummed against his lips, wanting to reward initiative.

His hand swept up her bare neck underneath her hair, nails scraping against her scalp. Shizuku shuddered from the tingles, turned her own nails into the soft skin behind his ear.

“Oh, nice,” he whispered against her lips. His hand cupped her shoulder underneath her dress, thumb catching the strap of her bra. Shizuku felt a tug at her zipper, but he didn’t pull it farther. “… can I?” His lips moved from hers to her cheekbone to her eyebrow.

Shizuku forced her brain to think before she blurted out _yes._ “How mad are you going to be if you miss the comics shop?”

He mouthed at her hairline. “What comics shop?”

She pushed at his chest with a laugh. “I’m going to finish changing. _Without_ you,” she added as his eyes lit up. “And then.” She kissed his frown. “Let’s go get your comics. And I’ll bring my book, and we’ll go to your place and…” Shizuku looked up at him as she kissed his jaw. “We’ll, um, read all day.”

Tanaka sighed heavily. “Can ‘read all day’ please be code for something else?”

Shizuku really wished she had Riri’s game sometimes. She would have liked to say something sexy and alluring. Instead, she turned bright red, gave him a stupid smile, and mumbled something about being ready in ten minutes.

Most of the ten minutes went into packing her purse. Shizuku dumped out her clutch and scrounged in her closet for her biggest, slouchiest bag that could presumably still act as a day purse. Toothbrush. Makeup wipes. Notes for her first class tomorrow. An abbreviated makeup selection. Hair ties. The novel she was halfway through. Phone, credit cards, some cash, keys. And finally, condoms, courtesy of the welcome bag Riri had given every first year on the team.

Face on fire, Shizuku pulled on some ripped skinny jeans, ballet flats, a tanktop with shelf bra, and a zip-up hoodie. Truly, an outfit that could carry someone through a night of unknown itinerary and into the first half of school tomorrow.

She pointed at her reflection accusingly. _You are a walking self-fulfilling prophecy._ Head held high, she swept out her bedroom door.

* * *

 

“You look fine,” Shizuku soothed. She walked into the comics shop as Tanaka held the door.

“ _You_ look like you belong here,” he groused. “I look like a tool.” He tugged at his rolled-up sleeves and unbuttoned his first collar button.

“You think so?” Shizuku kept her voice low as they walked through the aisles. “Because I’ve been looking at you all day, and that’s not the word that’s been crossing my mind.”

Tanaka’s cheeks went pink. “That is so not fair,” he hissed. “You just wait, I’m gonna pick up my issues, and then we are _leaving_ , and you are _in for it._ ”

“Promise?” She batted her eyes at him before pretending interest in a manga.

“Fucking hell.” Tanaka turned on his heels and walked determinedly up to the counter.

The walk back to the little alley behind the pub was not nearly as long as Shizuku thought it should be. Tanaka had let her flip through his comics, his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

Shizuku hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything she was seeing. The condoms in her bag seemed to weigh ten pounds each. She could almost have believed they were sending out some sort of pulse: _Tanaka! Tanaka, we’re here! Tanaka, your innocence is in peril! Save yourself!_

The late afternoon threw golden light into the alley as the day thought about turning into evening. A cat was poking around the dumpster. It gave an irritated mini-growl as they approached the back door of the Tanakas izakaya.

The little room behind the kitchen looked exactly as it had Friday night. The futon was folded tidily in the corner. She glanced underneath the small shelves. The cheap little speaker was there. Her chest felt tight.

“Okay, I’m gonna get on your level and change.” Tanaka set his comics on a shelf with reverence and dug through a small set of drawers. “Be right back.”

Shizuku was surprised she was surprised when he ducked through the flimsy door with his change of clothes in hand. Honestly, had she expected him to change with her in the room?

She set her shoes and her bag by the dresser. What was with her, really? She’d known of Tanaka Ryuu’s existence in the world for a little more than a week, and she was already pouting that he wouldn’t strip for her. One week shouldn’t be enough time to get over the guy she’d been crushing on to begin with, let alone be ready to get it on with someone new. 

Shizuku sat on the tatami and hugged her knees to her chest. Riri would be elated. Tatsu would be proud. Noya would be relieved. Azumane would be supportive. She sighed. Her father would be indifferent. Her mother would kill her.

Maybe they _should_ just read today. Maybe a couple kisses, laze around reading. Maybe something casual for dinner, maybe one or two drinks. Shizuku rested her cheek on a knee. Maybe she shouldn’t push for more than that.

The doorknob turned, and Tanaka walked in wearing a black T-shirt and gray sweats, low on his hips and pushed up to his calves. He was carrying a small tray of drinks, his dress clothes folded under one arm. Shizuku was fairly certain she wouldn’t have been able to manage both if you paid her.

“Thought some tea would be good. Barley goes well with comics.”

“This part of your routine too?” She reached for the tray and set it on the floor.

“Either that or beer. However.” Tanaka placed his folded clothes on the dresser and reached for the speaker. “This definitely is.” He settled his phone into it, and instrumental music softly filled the room.

Shizuku’s eyes went wide as he pulled out the futon. She hurried to get out of the way. Unfolded, it took up the lion’s share of the floor, but it only took twenty seconds for Tanaka to spread the duvet over it and fluff his two pillows.

He rubbed the back of his neck. She could see his ears were red. “S-so. This is where I, uh, usually read.”

Tanaka looking up at her from where he knelt on his own futon was not doing anything to make her want to read. Shizuku pursed her lips and made herself go dig her book out of her bag.

There was an awkward moment of attempting to arrange themselves on the futon in a way that enabled reading but was more interesting than sitting side by side. Shizuku finally pushed him back against his two stacked pillows. She handed him a random comic and propped her head against his ribs, her legs stretched out toward the kitchen door. His arm lay across her collarbone. She decided not to question how he was going to turn pages.

Once they settled, Shizuku’s eyes wandered over the small room instead of the pages of her book. With the music and the golden light filtering in through the tiny window, she could probably fall asleep just like this. If, that is, she could think about anything other than taking his shirt off.

Actually, she could think of _lots_ of other things. Like finding out how much he liked tongue and wondering how she could subtly suggest his hands would be welcome elsewhere. She heard his comic book rustle. Shizuku flipped a page in her book just to keep up the facade.

When Tanaka finally let his comic book drop to his chest, the sunlight had barely moved across the tatami. You could only tell if you’d been watching. Shizuku had been watching.

She craned her neck to look up at him. “Something wrong?”

Tanaka wiped a hand over his face. “I can’t read anything.”

A spark of something went off in her chest. “Oh? Headache?”

He glanced down at her. “No.” His fingers traced up her neck from her collarbone.

Electricity arced from her bare feet to her breasts to her ears. “Oh.”

His thumb slid along her jaw. Brushed against the corner of her lips. Shizuku opened her mouth and bit him lightly.

“Damn.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her more fully onto his chest. Her back arched against him, and Shizuku let her head fall back on his shoulder. “Just… tell me if…” His voice was shaking.

She nodded quickly, once, twice. Raised her arms above her head. She felt his mouth against her neck, teeth testing her skin. His hands slid down her thighs as far as he could reach, then slowly swept back up over her hips, her ribs, and paused beneath her breasts. “Shizuku?” he whispered.

She tilted her hips forward, pressing her breasts to the ceiling. _Touch me. Fucking hell, don’t make me say it._

But she felt him reach for the zipper down the front of her hoodie. He let it fall open and then his hands splayed against her ribs. He groaned as they molded to the shape of her breasts, burying his mouth in her hair.

Shizuku swallowed her sigh. Was anyone in the restaurant right now? _Damn,_ his hands were magic though. And the sounds he made as he slipped underneath her tanktop, found her nipples, ran fingertips underneath the curve of her breasts… Shizuku wondered if people on the street would be able to hear when she touched him.

“So loud,” she teased softly.

Tanaka’s hand tightened on her breast, thumb pinching just right to make her gasp. “Didn’t know we were competing.” His voice came out panting. “You wanna try to stay quiet?” His other hand moved to her jeans, fingers teasing at the waistband.

Shizuku sucked in a breath. “W-wait, I… are you okay? I haven’t even—”

Tanaka brushed her hair from her neck and layered kisses in between licking her skin. Shizuku closed her eyes and wondered if he had a scarf she could borrow tomorrow. “God, don’t make me stop touching you.” He laughed. “Not to be, uh, melodramatic? I just… this is…” His fingers traced her zipper, cupped the front of her jeans, and Shizuku sighed at the completely-not-enough pressure. “Shizuku.” He pressed feather-light kisses into her shoulder. “This will feel so good.”

She wasn’t certain if he meant for him or for her, but he pressed into her jeans, and she realized she didn’t give a shit. Her breaths came hard as he undid the button, unzipped the jeans, found the only pair of panties she owned with lace. He tested her outside the thin fabric first, and she put a hand over her mouth to cover her moan.

“Cheating,” he gasped into her neck, laughing. “That’s cheating.”

She lifted her hand enough to say, “Shut up and take my pants off.”

“Oh my god, _yes,_ ma’am.” But in the end, Shizuku had to wriggle out of her jeans herself, they were so tight. Worth it though. She relaxed against him again and guided his hand where she wanted it, her thighs spread and careless.

“Not yet,” she said, holding his wrist when he tried to slip underneath the lace. “I like it with fabric first,” and she pitched her voice low and quiet.

Turns out it wasn’t just physical contact that could make Tanaka moan.

But then his fingers found her, and Shizuku was the one being teased. She arched her spine and tipped her hips back, wanting all of that amazing heat and wanting to slow it down and bottle the feeling.

“There, there.” She gnawed at her lip, and Tanaka’s fingers tugged the lace away. “Oh, _fuck._ ” She thought about waiting for him, thought about touching him until he was close, thought about how wide and slick she was and how easy it would be to take him now.

But — her eyes flew open as he slipped a finger easily inside, pulled it back roughly over her — she couldn’t make him stop. She just wanted — “More, shit, that, p-please.” She couldn’t get her legs wide enough, couldn’t tilt her hips enough, couldn’t get enough of his thumb at her breast, his fingertips between her, inside her. Again, and again, and once more, and she clenched around his fingers and tried desperately not to scream.

She was still shuddering when she turned over, her hair falling in his face. “Shizuku,” he whispered, his hand reaching for her face. She kissed him hard, and it was probably inelegant and unskilled, but she rather doubted he cared.

His hands were in her hair, on her back, her shoulders, her neck. She reached down for the front of those ridiculous sweats, and _holy shit._ She had figured he would be hard, but that had to be painful. Tanaka jerked when she touched him, knocking his forehead against hers.

“Oh, _god_ , I’m so—” He put a hand across her forehead, and she laughed at his blown eyes and blushing cheeks.

“I’m fine.” She peppered his face with kisses and tugged at his black T-shirt. “But I’m not touching you again until this comes off.”

“Yours never came off,” but Tanaka was reaching behind his head and yanking.

“Ohhh.” Shizuku eyed him appreciatively. _All for me._ Restaurant work and community volleyball was standing him in good stead. Hard chest, toned arms, abs that wouldn’t have been out of place in the athletic department… hands that were strong and capable of really _amazing_ things.

Tanaka propped himself up on his elbows. “Everything… um… okay?” His face suggested he was trying hard to be suave. It was an effect ruined slightly by a severe blush that spread all the way to his chest.

She pressed her hands against his shoulders, made him lie back against the pillows. “You…” She straddled him carefully, not missing how he didn’t miss anything. “... might be slightly attractive, Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

If she expected him to laugh, she was surprised. He watched her, one hand at her thigh, the other flat against his forehead, his gray eyes serious.

She leaned forward, her stomach pressing against the front of his sweats. His eyes rolled back, and he clenched his jaw. “You’re incredible.” She pressed a kiss to his chest. “Gorgeous.” A few kisses along his abs. “And kind. And sweet.” She grinned and tugged at the elastic of his sweats with her teeth. The hand moved from his forehead to his mouth. Tanaka’s chest heaved. “And insanely, _insanely_ hot.”

She tugged the soft fabric just past his hips, making sure to hook her thumbs into his boxers. No sense wasting time, not when — _wow._ Shizuku blinked — not when there probably wasn’t much time to be wasted.

“Oh, god.” Tanaka looked down at her just as she lowered her head. “Oh _god_ ohgodoh _fuck._ ” He gripped the sheets at one side, keeping a hand over his mouth.

She hadn’t actually ever given a blow job before. The idea had never appealed, at least not with either of the two high-school boys she’d managed to move past kissing with. The theory didn’t seem too difficult, though she had imagined it was something one improved on with time.

Faced with, well, with _Tanaka_ , Shizuku allowed some intimidation to creep in. There was a lot to be getting on with here, and she had only a vague idea—

Tanaka made a noise she’d never heard before, not in real life or video or anything, and she stole a glance up at him. He was up on one elbow, his eyes shut tight, a hand still over his mouth. _Hm._ She repeated her last effort. He _shook._ Shizuku grinned.

Listening carefully, Shizuku was gaining quite a bit of confidence. Tanaka was turning out to be a very handy roadmap of himself, and if _these_ sounds were any indication, then within a few—

“ _Shit!_ ” A hard shove at her shoulder sent her flying backward. Shizuku caught herself on her hands, landing between his feet, hair in her face, mouth wet. She stared.

Tanaka was breathing like a man who’d been two seconds from drowning. His arms were flat above his head, his chest heaving, eyes wrenched tight. She scanned him, down flushed abs to… _oh._ Shizuku blushed, but she felt strangely pleased. Well, okay. A little better communication might be in order next time, maybe, but for now this was all right.

She crawled forward cautiously. “Hey,” she said, laughing a little. “Remember me?”

Tanaka cracked open an eye. Then both went wide. “Ohhhhhhh _no._ ” He started to sit up. “I am the _biggest—_ ”

Shizuku pushed him back, for the… third time that day? Who was counting? She snuggled into his shoulder, knowing that their hot skin would be getting clammy and sticky soon. “Got any tissues around here?” She closed her eyes. “Also, I don’t shower with anyone. Ever.”

“We can talk about standards later, I guess.” She felt his head rest on top of hers. “You wanna shower first? ‘S just to the left before you walk into the kitchen.”

“Um…” She glanced at her jeans. She wasn’t really in a hurry to put them on.

“No one’s here.” Tanaka pressed a kiss into her hair. “We close after lunch on Sundays. Don’t worry about getting dressed.”

She nudged him with her elbow. “Angling for a free show?”

He wrapped both sweaty arms around her. “I am pretty sure I don’t wanna look at anything else again ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This only took ten chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: harassment, misogynistic language, physical violence. More detailed notes at the end of the post.

Shizuku woke up the first time that night to the sound of the garbage being collected just outside the back door. Tanaka didn’t so much as stir. She smiled sleepily at him. The open-mouthed drooling wasn’t exactly attractive, but it was flattering how completely out of it he was.

She snuggled closer, his arm tightened around her shoulders, and her eyes closed again with no trouble.

Shizuku woke up a second time as she usually did: an hour before her alarm was set. She rolled over to check her phone out of habit — yup, still time to sleep — and she felt Tanaka curve around her back, his chest warm, his legs long against hers. He sighed deeply, and again she fell back into sleep with a smile.

Shizuku woke up a third time five minutes before her alarm went off and half a second after a woman’s unearthly scream.

“Shit fuck _hell_!” She sat up with a start, clutching at her tanktop. And her mouth fell open.

A woman stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen. A woman with a stylish blonde bob. A woman with a chest like an anime schoolgirl. In tight jeans and a trendy jacket and piercings and long nails and—

“Ryuu??” The woman’s tone was just steps down from shrieking. She threw open the door as wide as it would go and crossed the small room in two steps.

“Oh shitohshitohshit—!” Shizuku launched herself out of the futon, never mind she was only in her underwear, and backed herself against the opposite wall. Run for the door? _In my panties?!_ Not a great option. _Who the fuck_ — _?_

Tanaka was apparently slow to come online when he woke up. He was just managing a jaw-cracking “Hhuhh?” when the woman yanked the quilt off him entirely. Shizuku was relieved he’d at least put his sweatpants back on after his shower.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke, you explain yourself _right now_.” The woman jabbed a painted nail at Shizuku. Her hoop earrings shook.

Tanaka blinked up at her. Wiped his hand over his face. He groaned. “Aw, maaaan. Sae. We have talked about this.”

“Au contraire, my friend.” The woman crossed her arms. “We have absolutely not talked about protocol for when you have a woman sleeping over behind Dad’s bar.”

 _Dad’s bar?_ Shizuku allowed herself to come down from her panic enough to really look at the intruder.

“I think you mean my apartment,” Tanaka corrected shortly. “I have a woman sleeping over in my _apartment_ , the door of which I have asked you to FUCKING KNOCK ON, ONEE-SAN.”

Ah. Well. That explained... a lot. Shizuku was keenly aware of her bare legs and bra-less boobs as she remained frozen to the wall.

“Holy hell _._ ” He lifted the quilt and gestured for Shizuku to come back. “You’re scaring Shizuku.”

“Shizuku...” The woman rolled her name around in her mouth. Her smile was sharp as she watched Shizuku crawl awkwardly on the futon. Tanaka tucked the quilt around her knees, grumbling.

“Well, this is not at all how I was thinking this would happen, but...” Tanaka sighed and motioned to the grinning blonde. “This is my sister, Saeko. She manages a bar downtown. And apparently was planning on doing some day drinking with Dad today.” He glared at her again.

“Nice to meetcha!” Saeko flashed a peace sign, red lips pursed with a wink.

“P-pleasure,” Shizuku whispered. She drew the quilt up a little higher.

“Awesome.” Tanaka clapped his hands. “Now that we’ve taken care of introductions, will you _please get the fuck out_?” His cheeks were pink. “And make yourself some breakfast, Sae, I’ll be out in a bit,” he mumbled.

“Aww, you’re so cute right now I can hardly stand it,” Saeko squealed. “Shizu-chan? You want some eggs and rice?”

“I—!” Shizuku sat up straight. “You don’t have to — I mean, I have to get to practice—!”

“Practice?” Saeko echoed.

“She plays volleyball at the university,” Tanaka grumbled.

“Ohhh, a college girl, huh?” Saeko raised an eyebrow, hand on the doorknob. “Nice, Ryuu, very nice.”

“ _Saaeeee..._ ”

“I’m going, I’m going, geez.” Saeko winked again at Shizuku. “Cute underwear, by the way. I have that same pattern.”

“Oh my god, DID NOT NEED THAT THANK YOU,” Tanaka shouted, but Saeko had already ducked out the door.

Shizuku and Tanaka sat in silence, side by side on his futon, until her alarm went off. She reached for her phone in what felt like slow motion. “So. Uh. Your sister’s... nice.”

“Guuhhh.” Tanaka buried his face in his hands. “That was not how that was supposed to go at all.”

“Oh?” Shizuku fidgeted with her phone. She wasn’t certain what the best case scenario of your sister barging in on your one-night-stand was supposed to be. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh. You know.” His voice was muffled. “Shizuku, I’d like you to meet my sister, Saeko. Talk amongst yourselves while Dad and I finish dinner. By the way, would either of you like another beer?” He sighed and leaned back on his hands. “Except you don’t like beer, so change that last bit to shochu.”

Shizuku’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. That’s... very...” _That sounds like..._ Her mind blanked. Except it wasn’t blank, it was just roaring with a million different thoughts that would not be organized in anyway, so for all practical purposes, it was blank. “Um. I... I have to. Practice starts at...”

“Right! Right, right.” Tanaka scrambled to his feet. “You can use the... you can get ready first, and I’ll just... do you want anything? Before you go? Lemme get you some juice or something, be right back.”

He was out the door before Shizuku could say don’t bother.

She swallowed hard. _What... okay, just... FOCUS._ Jeans were in the corner, her bag was on the shelf. Hair was — Shizuku caught her reflection in the square mirror above Tanaka’s single chest of drawers. Hair was a bird’s nest. She blushed. Tanaka had really seemed to like—

 _Anyway!_ Shizuku threw her hair into a bun. She had just finished repacking her bag when Tanaka came back into the room.

“Oh.” His eyes took in her jeans and hoodie. “That was fast.”

“Yeah, well.” She hefted her bag over a shoulder. “I gotta stop by my place to get my gear.” She shifted her feet, feeling weirdly self-conscious.

“Right. Yeah. Um.” Tanaka held out a bottle of tomato juice. “If you want.”

She hesitated only the space of a moment before she took it. _You should be way past awkward with this guy by now, DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID WITH HIM LAST NIGHT?_ “Thanks. So much.”

Tanaka ran a hand over his head. He was staring at the floor. “Um. So, you know... Noya and Asahi-san and I were gonna play games at Noya’s tonight. If you... if you want to come too, I could call you...?” His eyes lifted to meet hers.

The awkwardness shattered, replaced with glitter glowing in her chest. Shizuku clutched the bottle of juice, steadied herself with a hand on his arm, and planted a quick kiss on his mouth. It was a little off to the side, but judging from the look on his face, no points would be deducted.

“That sounds fun.” She let herself smile up at him. “I have a test in the afternoon. Call you when I’m done?”

His sharp gray eyes were wide. “Y-yeah.” A grin spread slowly over his face. “That’s... cool.” He leaned down the short distance between them and left a slightly longer kiss on her lips. “‘kay, you should go, or... you know. Don’t wanna be late.”

“Mm.” She blushed and let him open the door into the alley. The morning was still gray and chilly, but Shizuku barely felt it as she stepped out. She turned back. “Call you la—”

His mouth was on hers, his hands braced on either side of the door.

It wasn’t just that he still didn’t have a shirt on. It wasn’t only because he’d given her a bottle of juice before telling her she’d be late for practice. It wasn’t simply because she’d be thinking about last night for the rest of god-knows-how-long. It might have been some lovely ratio of all three that brought her arms around his neck and a sigh from her mouth.

He laughed against her lips and reached for her wrists. “You are going to be so fucking late.”

“A couple extra laps around the gym isn’t the end of the world,” she whispered.

“Oh my god, _go_.” Tanaka pushed at her shoulders, and she laughed. “Drink all of that before you get there!”

* * *

 

A couple extra laps wouldn’t have been the end of the world. Spending the first half hour of her practice jogging around the track while the rest of the team ran drills might have been.

Shizuku sighed and glanced at the huge clock on the gym wall. She’d never been fifteen minutes late before. Watching everyone else get on with practice while she faced endless laps was almost enough to guarantee she’d never do it again.

Except. She bit back a grin. Some things might be worth it.

* * *

 

“Okay,  _what._ ” Riri stripped off her jersey, threw it into her bag, and glared at Shizuku, hands on hips.

“Uh?” Shizuku fought the urge to look away. While she had been around half-naked (and naked) teammates for ten years now, Riri was kind of blinding even in a sports bra.

“You are never ever ever late for practice.” Riri advanced on her. Hiyori sighed behind her and proceeded to change. “In fact, the last time _I_ was late, you got in line behind Hiyori with your own lecture.”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” Shizuku tried to sidestep the oncoming interrogation. “I mean, you haven’t come to practice hungover in—”

“Young lady.” Riri slammed both hands on the locker behind Shizuku’s head. An intimidating pair of breasts locked in at eye level. “I raised you not to lie to your senpai. Now spill.”

“Um?” It probably wouldn’t be that hard to just lie. Riri would never come to the conclusion of a one-night-stand on her own, not where Shizuku was concerned. Still. Riri’s reaction was going to be a treasure.

She felt a sly grin split her face.

Riri’s mouth dropped open. “ _Oh._ Oh, you tell me right now what you’ve done, little girl.”

Hiyori laughed. “She probably fell asleep at 2 a.m. studying volleyball theory.” She pulled a T-shirt over her head.

Shizuku glanced innocently up at the ceiling. “I fell asleep around 2 a.m, yeah.”

Riri sucked in a breath.

“And I was _definitely_ studying the effects of a strenuous volleyball regimen.” She met Riri’s intense stare. “It’s amazing what it’ll do for a guy’s abs.”

Hiyori froze. Riri made a sound somewhere between a choke and a gasp.

“ _WHO WAS IT?!”_ Riri grabbed her by the shoulders and shook none too gently. “ _THIS INSTANT—!”_

 _“_ It was beer guy,” Hiyori cut in. “It was, wasn’t it?”

Shizuku raised an eyebrow. “How did you—?”

“Beer guy?!” Riri shrieked. “The one who gave us the six-pack?”

“Two six-packs,” Hiyori corrected, still eyeing Shizuku. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Shizuku crossed her arms and tried to look huffy instead of proud. “His name is Tanaka.”

“Tanaka.” Hiyori looked thoughtful. “That’s right. Oh, I should have known. He plays volleyball, huh?”

“Should have known?!” Riri barked. “How? I still don’t even know who we’re talking about, and you know his fucking name?”

“Riri, she has literally only talked about this guy and Nishinoya-kun for the past two weeks. Where have you been?” Hiyori went back to packing her gym bag. “Just don’t let him distract you from practice anymore, all right?”

Riri knelt in front of Shizuku, her arms resting in Shizuku’s lap. “Tell me everything. You used a condom, right? He let you come first, didn’t he? Gimme his number, I’ll make sure he knows how to—”

“Oh my god.” Shizuku stood up, her face on fire. So much for impressing Riri, Local Succubus. “I... _I have to study for my test!_ ”

* * *

 

It was most likely the worst she’d ever performed on any test in her entire college career. Which admittedly wasn’t that long yet, but _holy hell_ she should never have sex the night before a test again ever. Her concentration was absolute shit.

Well. Shizuku grinned behind her hand as she walked across campus toward her apartment. If the opportunity presented itself...

She tapped open her phone. Wound her hair around a finger while she waited out a few rings.

“... Shizuku!”

No hiding her grin now. “Just finished my test. Walking back to my place now.”

“Yeah?” Bless his heart, Tanaka actually sounded interested. “How do you think you did?”

“Not my best? Don’t worry about it,” she added before he could ask why. “You guys already playing games?”

“Oh, I am _crushing their asses_. Come witness the slaughter!” His voice was a movie trailer roar.

Shizuku laughed. “I’m almost home. Want me to bring anything? You’re at Noya-san’s, right?”

“Yeah, you remember how to get here? Don’t bring anything, swear to me you won’t bring anything. Noya went out and bought more beer than any self-respecting—”

A scuffle broke out over the phone. Shizuku held the device away from her with a wince.

“SHIZUKU! You’re coming over, right?!”

Heat crawled up Shizuku’s face. “N-Noya... san?”

“Tanaka’s a brat, but he’s right. Don’t bring beer, I got lots. But maybe bring some tissues for your _little boyfriend’s tears when I school his ass at—”_

Muffled shouts rang out, including something that definitely sounded like Azumane-san roaring, “ _You’re gonna break it!_ ”

“Hi, hey, Shizuku, you there?”

Shizuku tried not to laugh over the phone. “Really sounds like you’re crushing them. What kind of tissues are your favorite?”

Tanaka snorted. “Noya suffers from overconfidence. If he weren’t so awesome at everything, it’d be his downfall.”

“Just... don’t frighten Azumane-san too much, okay?” Shizuku started up her apartment steps. “Thank god you guys are destroying Noya-san’s place and not his.”

“Asahi-san stopped being scared of us years ago,” Tanaka said loftily. “‘kay, I need to — _whoa! Hey, FUCK YOU, that’s cheating!_ Okay, gotta go, see you when you get here, can’t wait!”

Shizuku giggled and ended the call. She grabbed her keys from her bag and stepped onto the building’s second floor. And her heart squeezed in her chest.

Kibikino was leaning against the railing just in front of his door. He looked at her through a cloud of blue smoke. A smirk twisted across his face.

Shizuku hated that smirk.

“Wow.” He chuckled. Watched her come toward him until she stopped at her own apartment. “ _That_ was quite a reaction.”

“Hi, Kibikino.” _Nothing else. Don’t say anything else, he doesn’t get anything else. Not today._ She tried to put her key in the lock but missed. _Fucking hands..._ She willed them to stop shaking.

She heard his footsteps. Froze like a rabbit. A cloud of smoke puffed against the door above her head. She watched the tendrils curl away. “Nervous?” he whispered behind her ear.

“Don’t touch me.” The words were out before she could stop them, and just like that, the game changed.

Kibikino didn’t move. “Who...” His voice was like velvet. “... said anything about wanting to touch you?”

“Leave me alone.”

He laughed. “Am I bothering you?”

Shizuku’s phone was still clutched at her side. She didn’t turn her head as she flicked open the screen. Tanaka’s contact was still up. There was no thought of _should I or I shouldn’t I?_ She pressed what she hoped was the call button and turned the volume down as low as she could.

“Assholes always bother me.”

“Classy.” He took another puff on his cigarette and blew it into the back of her head. “Tatsu doesn’t have a mouth like that, I’ll tell you that much.”

Shizuku laughed. “It’s so awful how much you guys don’t know about each other. Relationships like that—”

A hand on her shoulder yanked her around roughly. Her back hit her door, and her breath came out her mouth hard. Kibikino’s eyes were dark underneath his hair. “You look at me when I’m talking to you.”

“I don’t have to do a damn thing you want,” she hissed. “I’m going to tell my brother everything about you, and then I’ll tell my father, and then—”

“You stupid. Stupid girl _._ ” His voice was too quiet for as close as his face was to hers. “No one gives a flying fuck what you think. About anything.” He grinned. She could see the beginnings of tobacco stains on his teeth. “Least of all oniisan.”

“You shut up about Tatsu.” Shizuku could barely squeak the words out, hated each crack in her voice. But she kept talking, hoping that someone... someone was listening.

Kibikino stood up straight, blew an inexpert smoke ring at the ceiling of the balcony. “Oniisan loves rich boys, doesn’t he? Fucks them right until their daddies’ wallets open up for _his_ daddy. Oh, wait.” He flicked ash at her ballet flats. “He’s your daddy too, isn’t he? Funny how everyone forgets you’re even in the picture.”

“You’re a liar.” She wanted to slide down her apartment door until she sat on cold concrete. It was like hearing all the poison in your own head said right out loud.

He rested an elbow against the door above her head. “Does your mom forget to invite you home for holidays? Bet she sure will _now,_ after that scene you pulled at your father’s—”

“If you’re so _disgusted_ by both Tatsu and me,” Shizuku choked, “why don’t you just leave us both the fuck alone?”

He laughed. “Baby, Tatsu is lovely. A little naive and _kinda boring in bed, not gonna lie_...” His stage whisper was revolting. “But no. You disgust me. Just you.”

Shizuku tucked her chin into her chest, felt her shoulders hunch. “Fuck. You. Fuck everything about you.” She tightened her fist that held her key. She wasn’t certain how quickly she could open the door, get inside, and lock it again. If he wanted inside...

“You are just so sad,” Kibikino whispered, leaning low over her ear. “I mean, do you have any friends? Let’s face it, your teammates tolerate you because someone has to be the worst.”

“Shut _up_.”

“And your family, _wow._ Has Tatsu told you what your mom said after you left? No? It was kinda embarrassing, really, she shouldn’t say stuff like that in front of strangers.”

Shizuku stared at her shoes. She could leave. Would he follow her? Her feet felt nailed to the concrete. “You are so full of shit.”

“And then there’s all your cute boy toys. Who don’t want you either.”

Noya’s face rose up in her mind. She slammed a mental wall over it. A gigantic wall made of iron and bolts and plastered over with pictures of him and Azumane drunk and happy in Tanaka’s bar. _Tanaka._

“You didn’t come home last night,” Kibikino went on. His lips were brushing her hair. “I noti—”

He was a blur, flying backward into the railing to the tune of a commercial jet flying below regulation height.

Shizuku blinked. The jet plane resolved itself into one Tanaka Ryuunosuke, reaching for Kibikino’s T-shirt and roaring, _“Do you even know how much I am going to fuck you right up?”_

“Fucking god,” she breathed, plastered to her own door.

“I’d help, but I think I might just be in the way.”

Shizuku’s head whipped around. Noya and Azumane were watching Tanaka grimly. “G-guys?”

“We were with him,” Noya said simply.

A meaty sound smacked of body on concrete, and Shizuku turned to stare, heart sinking into her gut. _This was a bad—_

Kibikino was swearing a blue streak, flat on his back on the balcony floor. He tried to get back to his feet, but Tanaka reached down for his shirt again, roars still coming, and pulled back his fist. Kibikino’s nose was already running red.

Shizuku winced at the sound of knuckles against thin flesh. _I’m so stupid—_

Noya smacked Azumane’s chest. “Should probably make sure he doesn’t break anything. Real bad.”

Azumane nodded, lips pressed together. In three strides, he had Tanaka’s jacket collar in his hand. He hauled back with a grunt, and Tanaka stumbled, profane promises still spitting from his mouth. “That’s enough, Ryuu. Someone’ll call the police soon.”

Kibikino managed to prop himself up on his elbows. Blood strung from both nostrils, over his lips, and down his chin. One cheekbone was already shiny and turning green. Shizuku wondered what Tanaka’s hands looked like.

Kibikino blew out a breath. Instead of blue smoke, blood spluttered from his lips. And he laughed. “The boyfriends are all here.”

“You _fucking asshole—_ ”

“Ryuu, stop.”

Kibikino chuckled. “Three this time. Had no idea the lady was so talented.” His chest rose and fell hard. “She take you all on at once. Or do you go in shifts?”

Shizuku would reflect later, at a more leisurely time, how impressive was Kibikino’s willingness to encourage hell. Even when it was four against one, and he was flat on his ass and covered in blood. But for now...

A snarl crawled out of Tanaka’s throat, covered in matted fur and sporting six-inch claws. Azumane let go of his jacket.

Noya whispered, “Wow. He wants to die.”

Shizuku knew she should stop this. She was the one who’d called them here, they’d come, and she was pretty sure she could stop... whatever was going to happen from happening. It was fascinating, she thought, how closed your mouth could be when you just wanted someone to hurt very, very badly.

Tanaka shrugged his shoulders back into his jacket. Kibikino stayed on his elbows and watched, eyes flashing, as Tanaka’s work boots ate the distance between them.

Shizuku wrenched her jaw open.

“Yuda-chan! Don’t you look like an oil painting.”

Shizuku’s eyes nearly left their sockets. “ _Tatsu?!_ ”

Her older brother stood at the top of her stairs, leaning on an umbrella. As one does. If one is a thirty-year-old art curator who looks and dresses like a French model.

“‘lo, love.” Tatsu winked at her. “Busy day?”

Tanaka’s growls died in his throat as Tatsu sailed by. He glanced from Tatsu to Azumane to Shizuku and back again, death-filled yakuza replaced with confused twenty-something.

Tatsu paused in front of Kibikino, still prone on the concrete. Tapped his shoe with the umbrella. “Five-year-old Jordans, really?” Tatsu clicked his tongue. “ _Not_ how you presented yourself at the bar a couple weeks ago, Yuda-chan.”

For the first time in Shizuku’s viewing history, something akin to panic darted across Kibikino’s face. “Fuck you,” he whispered.

“Not anymore, I’m afraid.” The umbrella tip went from the sole of Kibikino’s basketball shoe to his Adam’s apple. “You see, I was just on my way to surprise my adorable little sister — you’ve met, I believe — for an overdue drink when I heard your voice.” Tatsu sighed. “I’m such a shallow man. Now all the mystery is gone.”

Shizuku couldn’t see Tatsu’s face. His back was straight, his shoulders a relaxed line. His blonde ponytail was sleek like hers would never be. The umbrella was steady as a rock pointed at Kibikino’s throat.

“So? Now what?” But the bravado fell flat with Kibikino’s face gone pale beneath dried blood.

“Now what?” Tatsu repeated quietly. He was still as a statue for the beat of a moment, then he whirled around, his umbrella a pivot. “Shizu-chan! Now what?”

Shizuku balked. Her eyes circled the ring of five men spread around her. “U-uh?”

“Mhm, mhm.” Tatsu nodded. “But any other thoughts?”

“I... I don’t—”

“For example, I bet this lovely young man could throw him over the balcony.” Tatsu flashed Azumane a brilliant smile. Noya glared at him, and Tatsu had the grace to murmur, “Oh, I beg your pardon, of course,” while Azumane turned an intense shade of red.

“We could always let your boyfriend continue,” Tatsu went on smoothly. “You seemed to know what you were doing.”

Tanaka blushed all the way around his shaved head, but he grinned.

Kibikino scoffed quietly. Shizuku’s eyes narrowed. He’d been all bluster and sickening insults when the threats were broken noses and black eyes. But the minute Tatsu showed up, with that expensive umbrella and those designer clothes... from that world with all those rules...

“No.”

All five men looked at her.

“No,” she repeated, louder. “He’s going to leave.”

“Like _fuck_ I am,” Kibikino spat.

“You’re going to leave.” Shizuku raised her voice over grumbles from Tanaka and Noya. “Because your uncle’s going to get a letter from Tatsu.”

“Is he?” Tatsu’s eyes lit up. “I’m so excited.”

“‘Dear President Araki,’” Shizuku went on, walking up next to Tatsu. She leaned her elbow on his shoulder. “‘My sister is intent on lodging a formal complaint with the university against your nephew, one Kibikino Yuda. I have done my best to dissuade, but after hearing the sensitive nature of the complaint, I feel I have done all I can to postpone her action.’”

Kibikino was watching her, eyes narrow, lips tight and pale.

“‘For the sake of your family’s reputation and mine, and for continued peace in the media, I advise you remove your nephew from the university at the earliest convenience.’” Shizuku hoped he hated her smile as much as she despised his. “‘I have been assured that, should he be instated elsewhere within the week, no formal charges will be pressed.’”

“Your faithful servant, Mashima Tatsuya!” Tatsu flourished his umbrella, barely missing Kibikino’s nose.

Azumane and Tanaka made impressed noises. Noya clapped furiously.

Kibikino swiped hard at his mouth. “Know who you’re threatening, stupid bitch. You send a letter like that, and—”

“One of your uncle’s flagship companies is in the middle of a big fundraising campaign right now.” Tatsu’s voice was flat. “The last thing he needs is the media and the stock market to catch wind that his spoiled nephew is threatening women at his university.”

Kibikino’s eyes constricted to pinpoints. “Fucking stupid bitch,” he whispered.

Tatsu shrugged. “Well, if you’re going to be like that.” He looked over his shoulder. “It’s Tanaka, right?”

Tanaka’s grin was feral. In the space of a moment, over the sounds of Kibikino’s filthy swears, he had a fist wrapped up in Kibikino’s T-shirt. Tanaka pulled the neck of the shirt tight, leaned down to whisper through clenched teeth.“Time to go home.”

“Shizu-chan!” Tatsu trilled. “Show the man where the child lives, will you?”

“Oh! Um.” Shizuku hurried to follow. “It’s just... um, a couple more. There.”

Tanaka threw Kibikino at his own door. “Gimme your key.”

“You do this for all your dates?” Kibikino’s voice lacked its usual arrogance. Now he just sounded bratty. “‘s unlocked.”

Tanaka opened up the apartment and dragged Kibikino inside until his shoes cleared the doorway. He knelt in front of the basketball captain’s bruised face. Grabbed his jaw. “Don’t come out until the movers get here,” Tanaka said softly. “I’m gonna be around a lot.” He glanced up at Shizuku, pink touching his cheeks. “Probably,” he mumbled.

With a last shove at Kibikino’s shoulder — “ _Fuck_ , man, _serious_.”— Tanaka stood and shut the door behind him.

Shizuku turned to walk back to the others, but Tanaka pulled her into his arms and held her fast. Leaned into her hair, inhaled hard.

“You okay?” His whisper was hardly audible.

She thought about saying no. Thought about saying she might be if he stayed the night. Thought about saying thanks for understanding my weird call, thanks for coming, thanks for bringing your friends, thanks for being, thanks for caring, thanks.

But Tatsu coughed, loudly, four doors down. When she and Tanaka looked up, varying shades of red, Noya was grinning at them like a Christmas elf and Azumane was studying her apartment number intently.

“Dinner’s on Tanaka!” Noya crowed.

“ _What?!_ ” Tanaka barked. “I made your ass dinner last week!”

“Yeah, well.” Noya watched Shizuku closely. “You, uh, feel up to eating?”

She didn’t. Her stomach still had twenty knots to loosen before digestion was thinkable. But she smiled. “If you’re buying the booze.”

“Yes! _Right._ ” Relief flooded Noya’s face. “Booze is on me. And Asahi-san.”

“Noya!” Azumane protested. “We literally just bought all that beer because you wanted—”

“Booze is on me and Asahi-san, and Tanaka’s making us dinner,” Noya insisted.

“Look, dude, much as I’d like to, I don’t think I can swing—” Tanaka began, a little embarrassed.

“Dinner is on _me_ ,” Tatsu cut in. “I came to have a drink with Shizuku, and I insist on interrupting all your plans for the evening. You owe me from Dad’s thing, don’t deny. But you guys name the place, whatever’s your favorite.”

Shizuku, Noya, and Azumane exchanged knowing glances. Tanaka groaned. “Guys, you know, we don’t always have to—”

“Tanaka’s.”

“Tanaka’s place.”

“Izakaya Tanaka.”

Tanaka threw an arm around Shizuku’s shoulders with a long-suffering sigh. “You are just so lucky I never get tired of my dad’s cooking. This way, Tatsuya-san.”

Shizuku and Tanaka were the last ones down the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder — past Tanaka’s jacket sleeve — to the door four down from hers. It stayed closed. She let loose a shaky breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with the Kibikino scene. Everyone's been there, I'm sure, and the shitty thing is that I don't think there's one perfect way to deal with it. 
> 
> I didn't want it to be damsel-in-distress, but I also wanted it to be kind of real. So could Shizuku have left? Could she have called the police? Could she have handled him herself? Given the way Shizuku has developed with her background and being marinaded in how a "lady is supposed to behave," I don't think so. I think she was doing all she could to keep talking back to him. 
> 
> So... did her boys have to come to her rescue? If Kibikino was going to get the shit kicked out of him, I think the boys had to be there. BUT. I think they would have been there even if there was no romance involved at all. She called in friends who had different abilities than she had, and I think that's an important part of taking care of yourself. Knowing when to ask for help.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene in here inspired by a very awesome piece of art from [@outsidethecavern](http://outsidethecavern.tumblr.com/post/140569854924/im-an-idiot-and-i-have-idiot-ideas-and-you-all). The art came first, and I totally stole the idea to put in this chapter. It needed to be done.

Shizuku queued up a selection of honkyoku. She settled onto the floor, her back against her door, and let the sound of the pipes wrap around her.

All the lights were off. The curtains of her front windows were drawn shut. She would keep them that way, for as long as she heard bumps next door and muffled cursing on the balcony outside.

Tatsu had sent her a text a few days ago. Time and date and the name of the moving company. Of course it would be on a game day.

_**B:** I was told not to expect a formal apology. _

Shizuku leaned her head back against the wall. Formal apologies weren’t worth the paper they were written on anyway.

It had got around the athletic department pretty quickly last week that a new basketball captain had already been appointed. She sighed. Which probably meant that Kibikino hadn’t been on campus for several days. He probably wasn’t even here to supervise his own move.

She clenched her fists on her thighs. Well, that’s how it worked, wasn’t it? Something blows up in your face, you get the hell out of town and pay others to come sweep the mess away nice and tidy.

A heavy thud right outside her door made her squeak. “Man, careful! That’s gotta be worth more than—”

“Yeah, yeah, they took out insurance on all of it. Fuckin’ pick up your end, come on.”

Tanaka had wanted to be here with her. Hell, he’d barely left her side when he wasn’t working. “I never wanna get a phone call like—” He never finished the sentence, so Shizuku didn’t either. However, she’d put her foot down when he’d talked about switching shifts with someone so he could be with her during Kibikino’s move.

“I want you at my game that _night_ ,” she’d insisted. “That is way more important to me than my dumbass neighbor moving his shit.”

Tanaka had started to protest, but they were at the stage in their... whatever-this-was... that kisses could still end arguments.

So yeah. Sitting alone in her darkened living room listening to meditation music was definitely a deviation from her Game Day Ritual.

Shizuku closed her eyes and let her mind follow the music. She imagined the apartment next door emptying itself of toxic gas. She pictured a game-winning set. She saw herself coming home, showered and victorious, leading Tanaka up the stairs while he blushed the way he did.

She listened and breathed and imagined until the thumps died away, and voices trailed down the steps, talking about where to turn in the key. When she could no longer hear the clump of boots, she blew out one last breath, emptying her lungs completely. “Right.”

She flicked her playlist over to bachata.

* * *

 

_**T:** Everything all right?_

  
_**S:**!!_  
_**S:** everything’s fine! (what are the consequences if yr dad catches you texting on shift?!)_

  
_**T:** pain of death i’m sure. worth it ;)_  
_**T:** you sure you’re good??_

  
_**S:** don’t do anything that means you can’t come to my game i mean it_  
_**S:** movers have been gone like three hours...getting ready to head over to the gym, warm up, etc_

  
_**T:** d=（＾o＾）=b_  
_**T:** i’ll be there! noya n asahi-san are gonna come with_  
_**T:** noya won his game this morning!_

  
_**S:** YES! _  
_**S:** but wow no pressure now damn_

  
_**T:** |≧_≦|_  
_**T:** nooooo don’t think about that!!!!!!_

  
_**S:** :D _  
_**S:** cheer extra loud to make up for it_  
_**S:** LATER GOTTA GO FOR REAL AUGH SEE YOU!_

  
_**T:** <3!_

* * *

 

“Sooooo.” Riri’s attempt at nonchalance was horrific as she tightened her ponytail. “Gonna see anyone _special_ after the game tonight?”

Hiyori rolled her eyes. “Subtle, Riri.”

Shizuku focused on pulling up her pads, making sure the heavy elastic was smooth behind her knees. “Um... well...”

“Should the team show up casual somewhere later?” Riri waggled her eyebrows. “I’m sure we could be discreet if there’s anyone you want us to, you know, vet for you.”

Shizuku laughed, and Hiyori threw a towel at Riri’s face. “How does an entire volleyball team discreetly stalk someone on a date?!” Hiyori scoffed. “Leave Shizuku alone and focus on—”

“Ac-actually.” Shizuku raised a hand. She dropped it to her side as soon as she realized what she was doing. “I... you might be able to... meet someone later. If you want.” She tugged at her jersey. Number 11. Just as it had been since middle school.

Riri coughed into her fist. “Well, I mean. We’ll probably have time.”

Hiyori swatted Riri’s ponytail. “So Beer Guy’s coming?”

Riri squealed. “I get to meet Beer Guy??”

* * *

 

Tanaka did come.

Shizuku’s mouth fell open as she walked to the edge of the court with the rest of the team.

Tanaka, Noya, and Azumane beamed back at her from the front row of the student section. They were holding an enormous white banner that screamed, in thick, black, hand-written paint: _GO SHIZUKU!_

“Oh. My. _God_ ,” she whispered.

One by one, the rest of the team took notice. It wasn’t the most ostentatious banner in the crowd — the student union was always present and showy and loud as hell. But soon the entire team was giggling and poking each other in the ribs. A couple girls leaned around to laugh at her as they prepared to formally greet the other team.

Shizuku would have probably gone up in flames if she weren’t so damn proud.

Noya was jumping up and down and roaring right along with the rest of the students in the stands. The banner was shaking so badly in his hands, she could barely read it.

Azumane stood next to him, an immovable tower by comparison. Shizuku squinted. For crying out loud, he was holding a _tiny pennant flag_. His cheeks were pink, and he looked ready to die from embarrassment even from this distance. But he was grinning and gave her a little wave when he caught her eye.

And Tanaka...

Shizuku was unprepared for the heat that burst through her chest and down her arms.

He was holding one end of the banner, a lanky arm raised in the air. Waving at her like there was any chance she could miss him. He wore a black T-shirt and a smile that... just... well.

“Wow,” she breathed.

The girl next to her jabbed an elbow into her side. “Shizuku!” she hissed.

Shizuku jumped and hurried to bow with the rest of the team.

* * *

 

Hiyori and Riri were on fire tonight.

Shizuku gripped the edge of the bench, her heart in her throat, as Riri blew past another block. The ball flew to the edge of the court, and the other team’s libero dove unsuccessfully.

21 to 20.

It was the second game in the match. They’d squeaked out a win in the first, but their opponent’s defense was tight. Several of the first-string girls were clearly tiring, but Shizuku knew Coach wouldn’t put a B-team player on the court when they had such a slim lead. Not when Hiyori, Riri, and the setter were still clicking like they shared the same brain.

Fumi was incredible. Oh, how Shizuku hated to admit that. She was a third-year, but she might have been ten years older than that for all the skill Shizuku envied in her.

Shizuku devoured the girl’s every move. The fluid flick of wrists that stopped any spin on the ball. The arch of the back that could lead to either a dump or a back set — you’d never know which until the ball was on the floor or hitting a spiker’s hand. Fumi’s focus was notoriously icy. If Hiyori was the heart of the team, Fumi was the brain, always at least a step ahead of anyone else on the team.

Hiyori fell to her knees to receive a vicious straight spike, just managing to send it to Fumi. She yelled an apology — it was too fast, not enough arch, not enough time — but Fumi was moving underneath it, and Riri was already jumping for a quick.

Shizuku saw it in slow motion. The entire team came off the bench to watch.

Riri bent almost in half to deliver a cruel cross-court hit. The other team’s blocker threw herself at the ball, but she was off-balance, landed with her foot underneath the net. For once, Fumi miscalculated, trying to avoid the other girl’s ankle. Both players went down.

The blocker’s wild arms had been successful. Riri’s spike landed harmlessly back at her own feet. The ball rolled off the court. No one picked it up.

Because Fumi was still on the floor.

Shizuku’s heart was in her throat. A medical trainer ran out onto the court. Then two. A pin would have sounded like a bomb.

When Fumi finally hobbled off the court, arms thrown around the shoulders of medical staff, her lips were thin and her skin was ashen. The crowd cheered as it always did for fallen soldiers, but Shizuku felt the stress radiating from the entire team.

_Now. What._

“Number 11.”

Shizuku locked eyes with the team manager standing toe to toe with her. Where had she come from?

* * *

 

“Mashima. Relax.”

Shizuku blinked. _How’d I get on the court?_ Riri was next to her, her body a spring ready to uncoil the instant the ref blew her whistle for the serve. She tossed Shizuku a wink.

 _Yeah. Yeah. Relax._ Shizuku let her shoulders come down from her ears. _You have practiced for this._ She narrowed her eyes through the net. The girl at the opposite edge of the court spun the ball in her hands.

The whistle was shrill and clear.

* * *

 

Shizuku had been on a tense court before. She imagined herself stepping into ice water, willing herself a thermal suit. _Get in. Get it done. Connect._

It was easy to see that Riri’s confidence had been shaken. Her last spike had been blocked, her setter had been replaced. She sent a spike right to the other team’s libero and muffled a curse when it was picked off easily.

But Hiyori was a rock, her defense reliable. Shizuku leaned on it. _That’s the beginning. Stop the spin. Put the ball right where Riri likes them. Rinse. Repeat._

22 to 21.

Riri got a one-touch. It ricocheted off her hand into the benches.

22 to 22.

Push. Pull.

23 to 22

Stop.

23 to 23.

Go.

24 to 23.

Shizuku wiped her mouth with the collar of her jersey and ran her eyes over each girl on the court. Every last one of them had hands braced against knees. Lungs heaving, mouths gaping, faces dripping.

“Shizu...” Hiyori slapped her back hard. “One more.”

It wasn’t a speech that would rouse an army. But — Shizuku glanced at Riri. Riri’s canines flashed. _One more._

There was the whistle. Shizuku and Riri blocked out a straight, forcing a cross to Hiyori. Blue and yellow spun into a green blur above Shizuku’s head. _Stop the spin. Put the ball right where Riri likes them._

Riri was in the air.

And the ball was a blue and yellow ink stain on the opposite stadium wall.

25 to 23.

* * *

 

Riri nearly broke Shizuku’s neck with her bear hug. Hiyori lifted _both_ of them from behind. Shizuku had heard screams after a game before — hell, she personally made sure her throat was raw after every win — but.

 _This_.

She looked up to the stands, sniffling into Riri’s shoulder, searching for that banner. She narrowed her eyes. It was gone.

Wait. Not gone.

_Oh dear god._

Tanaka was roaring down the bleacher steps, the long white banner held high in both hands, flapping behind him. It was smacking Noya in the face. Noya didn’t look much like he cared, yelling his head off and yanking Azumane down to the court. Azumane was probably the only reason Noya hadn’t face-planted yet.

“ _Ssssshhiiiiiizzzukkuuuuuuuuu!!_ ”

“Great job, Shizuku, we were on our feet the whole time—!”

“Oh my god, oh my GOD, you were amazing, you were _incredible_ , I knew it, I knew it, _I knew it_!”

“Who are—oh geez— _augh_!”

“Oh hey, it’s Beer Guy!”

“Beer—? _YOU._ ”

The collision of teammates and friends was noisy and messy, and Shizuku wondered when her heart would just explode already and be done with it. One of Riri’s arms was still around her neck, Tanaka held her tight around her ribs, Noya was using one of her shoulders as leverage to jump up and down, Riri’s _other_ arm seemed to be trying to hold both Hiyori and Azumane with admirable success...

And Tanaka’s shouts went to whispers in her ear. Underneath the noise surrounding them, Shizuku could hear, “You were so cool, that was brilliant, you were amazing, so proud of you...” over and over again.

She clenched her fists in his T-shirt. Her eyes stung a little. “Tanaka.” _Ryuu._ It was totally too soon to leave the team, wasn’t it?

He let go of her just enough to look in her eyes. His smile was slow and bright. “Hi,” he said a little louder, blending in with the cheers.

“Hi.” Shizuku winced as Noya’s elbow connected somehow with a kidney. “So, uh. Do you have... do you want to...?” _Holy god, how is it hard to just ask him to sleep at your place tonight?!_

Tanaka cocked his head, touched his ear, and said, “What?” It wasn’t quite a shout.

She took a deep breath and raised her voice. “Do you want to stay at my place tonight?!”

One of those hideous lulls in energy hit the group like a soaked futon. All eyes zeroed in on Shizuku. She watched, horrified, as a flush of red swept from Tanaka’s neck to his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He glanced around the mob of her teammates, chewing back a grin. “Well, y—”

“ _Ohhhh no._ ” Riri tightened her grip around Shizuku’s shoulders. “You are drinking with me before you get laid tonight, you promised!”

“I-! _I did not!_ ”

“Drinks!” Riri insisted, shaking her. “Your turn comes later, Beer Guy, this woman has a Duty to her Team!”

“Oh my god.” Shizuku buried her face in both hands.

“Drinks!” Noya raised both fists in the air. “Drinks at Tanaka’s!”

“Noya, you can’t just volunteer—” Azumane began.

“Oooo, yes.” Riri’s eyes lit up. “That’s right, you have a _bar_. We’re going.”

“We are not just...” Shizuku sought an appropriate word. “... _descending_ on Tanaka-san’s bar on a Saturday night! The _idea_ —”

“Is awesome!” Tanaka shouted. His face was still red. “Saeko took my shift tonight, I’ll text her to expect...” He eyeballed the team, every girl watching him expectantly. “... twenty people?”

Hiyori raised an eyebrow. “Your place can handle twenty people? Like, twenty _extra_ people?”

Tanaka looked radiant with energy. “We should totally find out.”

* * *

 

Tanaka-san’s izakaya could not, as it turned out, handle twenty extra people. That didn’t stop a determined volleyball team backed by Noya, Tanaka, and a supposedly-reluctant-but-certainly-bright-eyed Azumane.

Girls in volleyball warmups crowded every inch of the small bar, exploding a quiet Saturday night for the regulars into a college hangout with the volume turned up to eleven.

Saeko cheered when they all shoved in, hoop earrings bouncing up and down. Tanaka-san grumbled but moved like lightning behind the bar. It wasn’t ten minutes before every girl had a glass or a can or a bottle in her hand. Tanaka fell back into the habits of a seasoned host, mingling with the crowd, topping up drinks, and distributing small plates.

Shizuku was chatting with Fumi — and trying so hard not to geek out, but the setter seemed content to rehash the game with her wrapped ankle propped on a seat cushion — when a familiar voice rang over the chatter.

“Oh, hello, love, you look like you’re part of an athletic organization. Is Mashima Shizuku still upright, do you know?”

 _No. Way._ Shizuku shot to her feet to stare above the crowd. “Tatsu?!”

The tall blonde took his attention from an awestruck second-string blocker to find Shizuku. A smile worthy of a dental ad spread over his face. “Baby sister! Do excuse me,” he murmured and edged through the crowd.

“Tatsu?” Shizuku’s disbelief hadn’t faded as her brother swooped in for a hug. “You’re... here!”

“Yes, well, it’s an important day for my little sister, isn’t it?” He watched her carefully though his tone was light. “Wild horses, et cetera.”

“Wow. You have family that comes to our games?” Fumi appraised Tatsu from her seat, clearly impressed.

“Ha, my brother! So amazing.” Shizuku smiled brightly. “I should probably buy him a drink, yeah? Talk to you later, Fumi...” She tugged at Tatsu’s sleeve until he followed her to the bar. She raised a hand, and Saeko nodded at her, sliding down two beers.

“So.” Shizuku matched Tatsu’s light tone. “You came all the way from Tokyo tonight, huh?”

Tatsu sipped his beer, admirably not pulling a face. It wasn’t a beverage he enjoyed any more than Shizuku did. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get away sooner. I...” He toyed with the tab of the can. “I should have been there for—”

“The game?” Shizuku supplied dryly.

He looked up. “Quite. The game. There were no... unexpected players, I take it? Everyone played by the rules?”

She smiled. _Please don’t make me relive this morning._ “It went well. Everything was fine.”

“Fine,” Tatsu repeated. When she didn’t elaborate, he sighed. “Ah, Shizu-chan. I’m so... I wish I... was Tanaka with you?” he asked, his voice low.

She studied the label on her can of beer. “I told him I’d rather he came to the game.”

Tatsu looked at the ceiling. “Did you at least go somewhere else?”

“I don’t think I would have believed he was gone otherwise.”

Silence stretched between them, letting the noise of the crowded bar take over. Tatsu took a long sip of his beer. “You know,” he said finally, “I should probably make a point to hang out in college towns more often.” He smiled at her. “Rather more attractive young things here than I come across in my usual circles.”

Shizuku laughed, grateful for the subject change. “Not many twenty-somethings ready to lay down several hundred thousand yen for fine art, are there?”

“The absence of the demographic is shocking.” He made a show of glancing around the crowd. It looked like word had got back to campus as to where the women’s volleyball team was celebrating after their win. Shizuku recognized one or two young men from the soccer team.

“Well.” Shizuku cleared her throat. “If you’d like to extend your stay, I’m willing to bet _those_ two—” She pointed at Azumane and Noya. “— could steer you in the direction of someone willing to play host for a night.”

Tatsu eyed the two young men. Noya was holding up a piece of edamame. Azumane was a blushing mess as he sucked the soybeans from the pod. Noya’s smirk was completely indecent.

“Ah. Yes. That does look like a promising place to start.”

“I’d ask the shorter one for hints first,” Shizuku suggested. “The big guy is... new to the whole thing.” _Azumane probably has no idea about what anyone else on campus is into._

“Charming.” Tatsu didn’t bother to hide his grin. “Oh, I could eat them both, they’re adorable.”

“Down, boy. They’re not on the market.”

“That couldn’t be more painfully obvious, my dear.” Tatsu pushed himself away from the bar. “Still, as you say... a place to start?” He winked at her. “Go find your own and get out of here, why don’t you. Breakfast in the morning, if we’re both up for it.”

Shizuku felt her face get hot. She could talk glibly about Tatsu’s adventures all day long, but there hadn’t been a lot of opportunity to get used to conversation going the other way. “Yeah, well. Text me,” she mumbled.

Tatsu waved a dismissive hand as he made his way through the crowd. His approach was flawless from years of interacting with the eccentrics of the Tokyo art community. Even Azumane appeared to quickly relax under Tatsu’s disarming technique.

“You come here often?”

Shizuku jumped, then laughed. Tanaka leaned an elbow onto the bar. His suave attitude was at odds with his red face. “Oh, you know,” she said, striving for wit and failing. “I heard the bartender was cute.”

“Sucker for bartenders, huh?” He reached out and spun her beer can.

“Sometimes it’s good for a free drink. Hey.” Shizuku snatched her drink. “Get your own.”

“Don’t have one. Yours looks better anyway.” He pretended to grab for it.

“ _Why_ don’t you have one? Literally everyone else in the place has a drink. Which I think is largely your fault.”

“And look how happy everyone is. You’re welcome.” Tanaka laughed when Shizuku hid her beer behind her back. “I just haven’t had time to grab one. Are you, uh, you staying for a while? Cuz I mean, if you are, I’ll get something.”

“Oh. Um.” Shizuku felt heat rise to her own face. Again. “Well. We could... I mean, I have... sake in the fridge. At home. If... if you wa—”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds. That’s good.” He straightened and ran a hand over his head. “I’m... uh. Should I...?”

“If you, um...” _Why is this so hard?_ Shizuku knew why it was hard. They’d fooled around at her place before, but he’d never actually spent the night before. “If you need a bag or something... I can wait.”

“Sure! Sure, yeah, I’ll just—” Tanaka’s grin was nearly off his face. “Meet me in the alley?”

“You’re making me leave by myself?” Shizuku gave a mock gasp. “What will the neighbors say.”

“They’ll say, what an upstanding student, going to bed at a respectable hour.” Tanaka hesitated the space of a moment, then leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. “See you in a sec,” he whispered, his smile ridiculous and sweet as he slipped behind the bar.

Shizuku blew out a breath, nervous energy flooding her lungs. _Right. Right, this will be... this is fine. Oh god, do I still have laundry on the couch?_ She glanced casually around the bar. There was hardly room to breathe now. College students and regulars alike wove throughout the tiny space, everyone laughing and talking loudly over everyone else.

Hiyori and Riri were reenacting plays from the game in the far corner, to the delight of a couple wide-eyed freshmen and, apparently, Tanaka-san. Azumane was propping up Noya as he examined the beer fridge with the gravity of the very drunk. Tatsu was clearly hitting it off with a large, intimidating blonde.

It wouldn’t be difficult to slip out unnoticed.

The night was a sudden change from the noisy bar. Laughter faded as soon as the curtain fell behind her. Street lamps were even dimmer than the ancient lightbulbs inside.

Shizuku breathed in deeply, loving the quiet bustle of this pub-filled little street. She was just turning the corner when the bar’s flimsy service door flew open. Tanaka hurried out, a backpack thrown over one shoulder.

“Oh! Hey. I thought if I hurried I could meet you out front.” He walked to her, and his arms were around her shoulders in a heartbeat.

Shizuku closed her eyes and let her senses take him in, this guy who’d walked through a door and into her life not even a month ago. This tall, hot bartender’s son who smelled of his father’s pub. This person who looked like a delinquent and had a heroic streak as long and fast as a bullet train.

“You doin’ all right?” Tanaka’s question was quiet.

“Mm.” _Don’t ask, don’t ask, please don’t ask me._ If she kept her eyes shut tight, maybe she could transport them all the way to her room and bypass any conversation about that morning and the empty apartment next door. “Ready to go?” She stepped back from him.

But he tugged her hand, and she barely had a chance to see his lips turn in a smile before he was kissing her gently. He inhaled long and hard.

“Okay.” When Tanaka finally raised his head, his eyes were serious and soft. He tucked her under his arm.

They let the sounds of the bars fill the space between them as they walked. Funny how Azumane and Noya always talked about Tanaka as though he was this stripped live wire. Just being next to him like this, and the world seemed to slow down so she could enjoy it more.

“So.” Tanaka broke the silence. “I noticed these weird guys at your game. They had this ugly-ass banner. Making all kinds of noise. Being obnoxious shits, really. You see ‘em?”

Shizuku bit the insides of her cheeks. “Yeah, now that you mention it. They were kinda loud? Seemed really into the game though, which, you know, is sweet.”

“Oh, that’s all it takes? Just make a lotta noise for a bunch of pretty girls, and suddenly these assholes are ‘into the game?’”

“Just a bunch of pretty girls, are you serious?”

“Aha, okay, now, hang on.” Tanaka raised his free hand as though he were in court. “Teasing may have got away from me there. You all were kickass athletes tonight, nothing less. Your team is a machine. And I...” He focused on a shop window as they passed, very obviously not looking at her. “I thought you fit into it real well, honestly. Damn smooth. You were kinda... well. Uh. You were super focused, and it was... um. Cool.”

“Aw, was I cool?” Shizuku hoped she sounded calm and teasing and not like she was genuinely, you know, _asking_.

Tanaka swallowed but grinned. “Goddamn hot, actually.”

 _Fuck._ Shizuku turned her focus to the street in front of her, warmth crawling up her neck. She could just see her apartment building down the block. If she played her cards right, this was turning into a conversation that could really—

“I was really impressed you could play that sharp after the morning you had, to be honest.”

All details of the concrete faded from her vision. Her lungs started burning. _No. No, I don’t... let’s not... I’d really rather..._

“Really wish I coulda been there.” Tanaka sighed. “Or maybe not? Probably not, I coulda done something really stupid. Smart of you. Especially if... was he there?” He glanced over at her.

What the hell must her face look like right now?

“Oh... oh shit. Shizu — look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...” He stopped walking and pulled her into his chest. “We don’t have to—”

“He wasn’t.” Shizuku hadn’t planned to speak. “It was just... a couple of moving guys, and they...” She sucked in a breath, and it was shaky, and she hated it. “They were quick, and he — he wasn’t there.” She blinked and looked up at the dark sky. Gave a sarcastic laugh. “He wasn’t even _there._ Couldn’t be _fucking bothered_ to... just had some p-people come and... _clean up_ his _fucking_ m-mess, and—!”

A large hand at the back of her head pressed her face gently, firmly into the crook of his neck. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Just... I don’t... yeah. _Fuck._ ”

 _My god, get ahold of yourself. Please. Now, please._ Shizuku gulped air.

“You can... you know... if you need to... get it out more...” Tanaka mumbled. His arm tightened around her shoulders. Shizuku slipped her hands under his backpack, clenched his hoodie in her fists.

“Don’t... don’t wanna cry anymore.” She hiccuped.

“Can,” he said. “Nobody here but crickets.”

“ _You’re_ here,” she grumbled, but her sniffles were fading.

“Psh.” His fingers wound themselves into her hair. “This is blackmail for when I cry. You can’t tell anyone cuz _I_ didn’t tell anyone. Is how this works.”

Her laugh was soggier than she would have liked. “Never blackmail a Mashima. Tatsu would find a way to turn it on you.”

“Well, I don’t plan on crying in front of Tatsu, so no problem.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’d say you’re alone in your opinion, but I try hard not to lie to people I like.”

Shizuku’s eyes flew open, her face centimeters from the crook of his neck. _Don’t ask. Do not ask for clarification on that, fucking resist._ “Y-you know,” she tried, “we should go back to when you were telling me how cool I was at my game tonight.”

Tanaka’s fingers stilled in her hair. “Hot, I believe, was the word I used.”

A different — and vastly more pleasurable — burn flared in her chest. “Got a thing for girls in volleyball shorts?”

“ _Ohhh_ my god, those shorts.” Tanaka groaned.

Shizuku grinned at the vibration thrumming through his chest. “Subtle, Tanaka-san.”

“Which cannot be said about your shorts.”

“Huh.” She shifted closer. Her lips were all but brushing his throat. “You know. I just did my laundry.”

“Um?” Tanaka paused. “That’s... good job?”

She raised a hand to the back of his neck. “And I’m pretty sure I have an extra pair clean.”

“Oh? _Oh._ ” Tanaka sucked in a breath as her fingers curled around the base of his neck. “Wow. I love laundry.”

“Also.” She felt a little silly dropping her voice to a low pitch, but his red ears indicated it was working. “Did you know that the women’s athletic teams have the school logo on their sports bras?”

“Uh-m. Is that so?” He gulped, and Shizuku could see his throat move.

“Mm. They match the shorts.” She let her lips move against his neck. “Wanna see?”

A sigh fell from his open mouth. His hand tightened in her hair. “I really—” His voice was hoarse. “— _really_ wanna see.”

* * *

 

Shizuku stared at herself in her bathroom mirror. “I feel absolutely ridiculous.” She tugged at her black volleyball shorts. “How does anyone wear _lingerie_?” Modeling athletic underwear for a guy seemed a little...

 _Whatever._ She glared at her reflection. Ruffled her hair. She had _told_ him he could see the sports bra and shorts. She would deliver. She opened the bathroom door and walked down the hall to her bedroom, head held high, face burning.

Tanaka was sitting on her bed, his backpack on the floor, his hoodie draped neatly over the back of her computer chair. His black T-shirt fitted excellently around wiry biceps. He looked up from thumbing through his wallet, and his mouth dropped satisfyingly open.

Shizuku wanted to say something seductive. Hell, she’d settle for anything halfway _witty._ A joke, even. But her mouth went dry when he stood.

He didn’t scan her from head to toe. Nothing as organized as that. His eyes went to the crown of her hair to her hand at her bare hip, to her right leg, bent at the knee and dragging a toe nervously over the floor. He stared, of course, at breasts and ass and abs and mouth and thighs, until he got to her eyes, and her heart forgot what beating was thanks to that starstruck look.

“Can... would you... come here?” Tanaka didn’t move from where he stood at the foot of her bed.

Shizuku tried to walk as naturally as she could. “You’ve seen it all before,” she reminded him. “You’re acting like this is all brand new.”

“Question.” He watched her hips move until she stood toe to toe with him. “Have you _seen_ you? In those shorts?”

“Occasionally.” Shizuku lifted her chin. One thing college athletics taught you was that fake confidence could sometimes take you as far as the real thing. “So all you’re gonna do is look?”

Tanaka brought his eyes up from her abs. His face was red, but a sly grin tilted the corner of his mouth. “Aw. I get to do more than that?”

“If you ask nicely.” She bet her blushes rivaled his by now.

“In that case.” His leg shifted in between hers, his hands in the back pockets of his pants. He leaned over and spoke low in her ear. “Can I touch your volleyball shorts?”

“You are _ridiculous_ ,” she whispered. She was trying to stand relaxed, hands on hips, but his T-shirt would brush her bare stomach or his jeans would rub against her thigh, and it was all she could do not to push him over backward.

“Shizuku, I’d really like to touch your shorts. Do I get to?” The grin in his voice was obscene. “Or do I need to ask nicer?”

She furrowed her brow. “What?”

He reached behind his head, and Shizuku had a glimpse of toned abs before his T-shirt was off his back and on her floor. His grin said he knew he looked good.

“Well,” she said brightly. “That _is_ nicer.” She reached out a hand to his chest, but he held up a finger. He watched her as he got down first on one knee, then the other. “What... what are you—?” she began.

His hands slid up her left calf. “Say the word if you want me to stop.” He leaned forward, and Shizuku’s first thought was _shit fuck what do I do with my hands?_

Tanaka mouthed at the hem of her shorts, tight against her upper thigh, and her lungs forgot how to process oxygen. She shot a look at the ceiling, then over to her wall covered in vintage concert posters, and finally down to Tanaka’s shoulders.

His back was all wiry muscle, his spine standing out between shoulders ripped from manhandling a kitchen every day. Teeth tugged at her shorts, and she tried to focus on the shape of his shaved head instead of _dear god, what are you... where are you going, holy shi—_

She laid a hand on his head, and he rested his cheek against her thigh. “Shizu... you’re... fuck.”

Shizuku licked her lips, willed her voice not to sound too rough. “Done already?”

He glanced up. _Shit,_ those gray eyes looking up at her next to her bare skin... “Not if I don’t have to be,” and _his_ voice sounded like a gravel road. When she didn’t say anything ( _who could?_ ), he sat up on his knees, and her hand slipped to his shoulder. His hands skated up the backs of her legs, fingertips stopped just below her ass, brushing the edge of her shorts.

His teeth were gentle against the elastic band at her hip, and she clenched a hand at her chest. His head angled, fingers dug into her hamstrings, and the fabric soaked up his hot breath at the crease of her thigh. “Shit.” She barely knew she said it. Her nails bit into the muscle between his neck and shoulder.

His mouth moved over her, hands tugging at her inner thighs, and she let her feet slide apart on the floor. Tanaka groaned, his lips and teeth insistent and harmless and too damn good. His neck was a strong, graceful curve, his jaw moving as he tormented her through her shorts.

 _Fuck._ Shizuku brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wrenched shut. _Fuck, how am I gonna wear these in a game ever again._

Tanaka’s fingers slid up, underneath her shorts, tracing the curve of her ass. His tongue pressed against her, and she jerked, her hand pressing hard against his shoulder for balance.

“Goddamn. _Tanaka._ ” Shizuku knew she was fighting a losing battle to sound unaffected. “I’m gonna fall over, _fuck_.”

“Love that you love cussing.” Tanaka spoke against her, and she had to bring both hands to his shoulders. “Do it more?”

“Y-you want me to... _ah_... cuss? What the — what’s that all about?” She was trying hard to keep her legs from shaking, heat coming over her in waves. _Good thing these shorts are black._ A thought made her eyes fly open. _Oh my god, what if he can taste...?_

“Love it when you do.” He got to his feet, hands sweeping past her hips, up her sides as he straightened. She stared. _What, he’s_ done _? Damn well better not be_ done _, mother—_

He grinned down at her, his forehead bumping against hers. “Gonna mess up your pretty sheets a little, if you don’t mind,” he whispered.

“P _-pretty_?” Shizuku spluttered. “They’re just striped—”

He sighed. “Focusing on the wrong thing, Mashima.” But he was hard to resist, with his stupid bare chest and his tight jeans he still hadn’t taken off and his rough hand tugging her to follow him onto her own bed.

“Right. Then, next, I’m gonna focus on how your pants are still — T-Tanaka?”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, slipping smoothly behind her as she knelt on the bed. He nuzzled into her hair, sweeping it over a shoulder, lips and teeth testing the skin at the base of her neck. “Wanna hear you cuss more.” His tongue slid over her spine, followed with a bite a little harder than before. His chest pressed against her back, pushing forward until she had to catch herself on her hands.

Shizuku’s eyes went wide as he traced down a thigh to coax her knees apart.

“Love it when you speak like that,” he whispered into her neck. A hand moved slowly up her ribs, fingers slid up her inner thigh, and Shizuku’s mouth fell open in a soundless gasp. “Makes me think you’re not...” His nails scratched lightly at the hem of her shorts between her legs. “You’re not so different than me.”

He skimmed fingers over her sports bra, too light, too fucking light, tracing the top hem that pressed against breasts. “You’re fucking scary, you know?” Tanaka’s voice was barely audible over her blood roaring in her ears. “So smart, so cool.” Both hands moved at the same time, covering a breast, sliding firmly between her legs. “Know what you want, work hard to get it.”

Shizuku moaned, lowering herself to her elbows, forehead pressed into the sheets. Ass in the air, legs wide, and they both still had too much clothing on, and “ _Shit._ ”

Tanaka laughed softly. “Like that.” His palm rubbed hard against her breast, she could feel him hard through his jeans against her shorts. “Goddamn, so hot.” Fingers between her legs moved purposefully, two harder than the rest, sliding forward and back. “And I just wanna think you’re not so much higher than me that I can’t... _ah, damn._ ”

She arched her back, wanting to be wider, rocked her hips backward, needing him to find — she gasped. “There, _fuck_.”

“Shit.” Tanaka’s mouth was hot on her shoulder. He pressed his hips hard against her, probably didn’t even know he was moving. His hand swept up her abs, slid back down into her shorts, fingers perfect. “ _Shit,_ ” and he sounded beyond full sentences.

Shizuku gripped her sheets, only half listening to whatever was coming out of her mouth. Tanaka’s hands seemed to be paying attention though, one moving underneath her sports bra, the other teasing her with hard strokes, then soft.

“Louder,” he begged in her ear. “Please, wanna hear...”

_Embarrassing. People could hear. He could hear._

“So fucking... you’re so... _godddd._ ” Tanaka shifted his fingers, hard and fast and unforgiving, and Shizuku’s mind whited out with the thought that he seemed to be pleasuring himself by touching her.

“ _Dammit_ , Tana—h-harder, there, pl-plea—” and then he was all that was holding her off the bed, helpless relief shaking through her entire body, arms and legs desperate to collapse but held solid in his arms.

His touch was a feather, soothing the last of the warmth down each limb, out to her fingers, until it ebbed back into an orange glow in her chest. Shizuku reached for his hand, and he rolled over onto his back, tugged her onto his chest. His groan vibrated between them, shaking them out into each other’s dips and valleys.

Shizuku’s arms felt like warm lead as she tugged her sports bra back into place. “So.” Her voice was more air than words. “Volleyball uniforms, huh?”

His bare arms snaked around her ribs. “Jus’ yours. Jus’ yours.”

“Uh huh.” A thought wormed its way into her sated brain. “Um? Are you... do you need...?”

His arms tightened. “Uh. Well. I think we can say it’s a good thing I brought a pair of shorts to wear tomorrow.”

Shizuku stared at the ceiling in disbelief. “You—?”

“Sh.”

“In your pants?”

“ _Shhhhh._ ”

Shizuku laughed. It was loud and perhaps uncharitable. “You came in your _pants_? I didn’t even get to—”

“Yeah, well.” Tanaka rolled them both over to lay on their sides. “If someone’s _so desperate_ to touch my dick, they can probably buy a ticket for tomorrow morning.” Embarrassment colored his voice, but he kissed her neck once, twice. “Too damn hot, Mashima.”

Shizuku indulged in a few more giggles as she settled into his arms. They’d both probably be more comfortable with a bit of cleanup, but ten minutes couldn’t hurt.

Her mind skimmed over recent history, admiring bits and pieces it turned over. It paused upon discovery of one phrase in particular. A little one, beautiful and shimmering with heat. She hovered over it, looking at it from this way and that.

“You know,” Shizuku began, “what you said about...” _Oh, you’re getting shy_ now, _really?_ “About me being. Um. Higher than you?”

“Mm?” Tanaka hummed behind her.

“Well.” She curled into a pillow. “Well, I don’t think I am, but. You know, if you feel that way...”

“Hm? What?” He sounded barely awake.

“Um. You. Ha.” Shizuku covered her eyes with a hand. If nobody saw tears, they didn’t happen, right? “I just want you to know. That. I think you can damn well fly anywhere you want to reach.”

Silence settled between them. _Fuck, was that too sappy? That was too sappy wasn’t it. Goddamn, Mashima, learn when to just enjoy the moment, why can’t you?_

Tanaka’s hand pressed down on her shoulder, and he shifted her gently to her back. She threw an arm over her face. He tugged it down. Gray eyes were soft before he leaned to kiss one damp eyelid, then the next. Then high on her cheek and sweetly on her lips. “I think,” he said quietly, “I’d like to restate my earlier suggestion about tomorrow morning.”

Her mouth fell open. Then she laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

* * *

 

Shizuku looked at her phone blearily. Texts from Tatsu, because of course he would be awake this early, the freak.

Tanaka draped an arm over her, nuzzled into her shoulders. “Wazzat?”

“Mm, Tatsu wants to get breakfast.”

“Mmf. Like, now?”

Shizuku giggled, turned just enough to let Tanaka’s head slip heavily onto her chest. He grumbled sleepily. “Sounds like soon?” she guessed.

“Tell ‘im we’ll meet at Dad’s place. I’ll make tamagoyaki. ‘n’ coffee. Lotsa coffee.”

“K. Oh, heads up, he wants to bring the guy he went home with last night.” Shizuku reread Tatsu’s last text. “Someone called Aone. That cool?”

Tanaka froze in the manner of the very-suddenly-awake. Slowly he propped himself up on an elbow and stared at her.

“Your brother... went home with who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER HOLY FUCK.  
> We're gonna leave these two gorgeous young things to their future, where she'll probably call him Ryuu someday, and they'll probably define their relationship somehow, and Tatsu will probably hang out with them more, and she'll probably do some more self-healing about What's His Fuck being a Total AssDick.
> 
> But this is where my narration ends, and I hope you totally loved it. Or at least liked it enough to make it this far and not be upset about that. 
> 
> THANKS FOR COMING ALONG FOR THE RIDE, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shizuku is Tanaka’s girlfriend. You don’t let your girlfriend sit alone in her apartment the night of the last day of finals.”
> 
> Shizuku cringed. “Um. About that…we’re not really…well, we haven’t, um, put a label on anything…exactly?”
> 
> Riri’s jaw fell. “…what.”
> 
> Hiyori, looking surprised but managing to remember how adults behaved, put a hand over Riri's mouth. “Um, well, labels aren’t everything. Is that what you want?” she asked carefully.
> 
> “You guys have been fucking each other’s brains out for two and a half months,” Riri said after she licked Hiyori’s palm. “And neither one of you has said, ‘hey, we’re dating, right?’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: "tanaka/shizuku (yep, i'm a big fan of this pairing!) 6. Fine, go out with your friends. I hope you have fun!"
> 
> Thought this fit as a nice little epilogue to this fic. Hope you like it!

 

"It’s fine! Go out with your friends!” Shizuku kept her voice carefree as she clutched the phone tight enough to make her knuckles go white. “Hope you have fun!” She ended the call before Tanaka heard something in her tone she didn’t want him to.

Riri eyed her from across the couch. Hiyori nudged her hard with one bare foot, but Riri’s gaze didn’t waver. “You are such,” she intoned, “a miserable liar.”

Shizuku picked at the hem unraveling on her hoodie. “It’s the end of the semester. Azumane and Noya asked him to hang out first.”

Riri let the magazine she was reading fall to Shizuku’s apartment floor with a _thwap_. She wasn’t even pretending to be job-searching. “Why didn’t they ask us? We are fun, we are amazing, we hang out all the time, and one of us is even dating one of them.”

“I know this is hard to accept,” Hiyori said in a faux gentle tone, “but sometimes people want to hang out with people who aren’t you, love.”

Riri snorted, but Shizuku saw the pink steal into her cheeks at the endearment. They’d only been dating for a month now, and they were barely sufferable.

“It is odd they didn’t invite you, though.” Hiyori raised an eyebrow at Shizuku. “You’re with them all the time.”

“You should invite us more,” Riri hissed _sotto voce._

Shizuku shrugged, kind of at a loss for words. What did you say when you were surprised and a little hurt and trying to convince your friends you weren’t either of those things? “Next time, I guess,” she said brightly. “They’ve been friends forever. It’s no wonder they wanted to celebrate the end of the year…alone. Together.”

Hiyori frowned. “I suppose.”

“No! Not ‘I suppose!’” Riri protested. “Shizuku is Tanaka’s _girlfriend_. You don’t let your girlfriend sit alone in her apartment the night of the last day of finals.”

Shizuku cringed. “Um. About that…we’re not really…well, we haven’t, um, put a label on anything…exactly?”

Riri’s jaw fell. “…what.”

Hiyori, looking surprised but managing to remember how adults behaved, put a hand over Riri's mouth. “Um, well, labels aren’t everything. Is that what you want?” she asked carefully.

“You guys have been fucking each other’s brains out for two and a half months,” Riri said after she licked Hiyori’s palm. “And neither one of you has said, ‘hey, we’re dating, right?’”

“I…” Shizuku stared unseeing at her laptop. “I guess I don’t care? It’s not a big deal. I mean, we’re pretty much dating, there’s no need to define it now, probably?” She wished she didn’t sound so unsure. It didn’t matter, it _didn’t_ , and if she wanted to, she could absolutely say something herself, she was a grown woman, she went after things she wanted.

“Absolutely.” Hiyori nodded firmly. “And she’s not alone tonight,” she corrected Riri, wiping her hand on her sweatpants. “She has us.”

Riri sniffed. “Infinitely better than men, honestly.”

Shizuku laughed and got to her feet. “I thought we were polishing résumés, you guys. I’m making more popcorn. You better help me eat it!”

“You’re a freshman!” Riri shouted after her. “You shouldn’t be worried about this shit for two more years!”

“I do if I want to get a decent internship—”

_Knock knock KNOCK._

Shizuku froze on her way into the kitchen. She turned and stared at her friends sprawled on her couch. They looked back at her with wide eyes. As one, all three of them focused on the apartment door.

“You invite someone else to the adulting party tonight?” Riri joked.

“If I did, does that mean you’d actually finish your résumé?” Shizuku smirked back, crossing the living room to open the door. She pulled the door wide and plastered on her best _I don’t need any, thanks_ smile. Her mouth fell open.

“Hey.” Tanaka stood there, a sheepish grin on his face. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his worn jeans. He wore a henley, which wasn’t fair. 

“Tanaka?” Shizuku backed up a step, and he followed her inside. “I thought…you and Noya and Azumane-san, weren’t you…?”

He ran a hand nervously over his freshly shaved head. “Yeah, that was just—uh?” He caught sight of Hiyori and Riri cuddled on the couch, watching him like meerkats. “Oh, hey? How’re you guys?” Tanaka looked suspiciously alarmed.

“Fine, you?” “So great, babe, lovely.”

Shizuku was at a loss. Fuck if he wasn’t making her blood hot—he looked ready to go out, and she wanted to be right next to him, making all the boy-lovers jealous. But he’d literally _just_ called her to say it was Guys Night and she wasn’t invited. Basically. “Um,” she began, trying for a smile. “You decided you wanted to look for jobs, too?”

“Huh?” Tanaka turned his focus from the girls on the couch to Shizuku. His expression was full-on deer-in-headlights.

“I mean, it’s not as much fun as going out with bros and celebrating the end of the school year, but if this is what gets you excited, no judgment,” Shizuku added.

“Going out with bros.” Tanaka nodded, slowly at first, then with growing conviction. “Yes, yeah, that is a thing I was going to go do. I was on my way actually…just dropped by to…um, grab a kiss first.” He leaned forward and looked down at her with a wry grin. “Little more awkward than I’d planned with an audience, but hey.”

Shizuku’s heart picked up the pace. Her smile was probably ten times sappier than anything Hiyori or Riri had worked up to in the last month. “They know you’re a dork,” she said softly as she leaned in for the kiss. “It’s cool.”

“Well, if you don’t care,” he murmured, and his lashes lowered. His lips were barely on hers when her apartment door banged against the wall.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ASSHOLE?”

Shizuku squealed against Tanaka’s mouth and shoved herself away from him. 

Tanaka wheeled around to face the door. “Fucking hell, man!”

Noya stood there, with Azumane towering behind him, looking embarrassed but determined. “You said you weren’t gonna fuck it up! You are fucking it up!” Noya scolded, and marched into Shizuku’s apartment.

“ _You_ are fucking it up!” Tanaka roared back at him. “I was figuring out a new plan before you barged in! And you—” He rounded on Azumane. “You were supposed to keep him from doing this!” He waved his entire arm at Noya.

Azumane folded his arms across his impressive chest. “You were backing out. That’s why he’s here.”

“I wasn’t! I was…regrouping,” Tanaka said defensively.

Shizuku glanced back at Hiyori and Riri, utterly confused. Riri was wrapped around Hiyori like an octopus, eyes wide and delighted. Hiyori had a small smile playing at her lips.

Noya shoved Tanaka toward Shizuku with both hands on his chest. “Do it. Do it now. I’m not leaving until you do. You need me.”

“Oh my god, is it not bad enough that you’re making do this with _you_ as an audience?” Tanaka shot the couch a glare. “Riri’s never gonna let me live this down.”

“Oh, baby boy.” Riri pulled out her phone and started recording video. “What cruel things you say to me.”

“Tanaka?” Shizuku asked blankly. “Is everything all right?” _He’s not breaking up with you. He’s not, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t do that like this. There’s nothing to break up! You never said you were together! Oh my god, he’s making sure I know we’re_ not _together, and then he’s gonna go out for drinks with his high-school buddies, and oh god…_

Tanaka turned away from flipping off Riri's camera and focused on Shizuku. Any ire in his face evaporated instantly, replaced with concern. “Oh, Shizuku, yeah, I’m sorry, everything’s fine.” He reached out and ran his hands up her arms, pulling her toward him a little.

Shizuku’s mind melted, her anxiety dripping into a molten puddle in her heart. “Okay?”

“Shizuku…” Tanaka took both of her hands in his. Raised them to just centimeters away from his mouth. She could feel his breath over her fingers. “I…I love you.”

“Buh?”

“Yeah.” He huffed a laugh. “And I wanted to make this, um, a lot more romantic than it is—” He glared at their friends. “—but this is probably how our life is gonna be unless we disown them all.”

“Fuck you.” “Riri, you’re ruining the moment.”

“So.” Tanaka pressed a kiss to the back of one hand. His eyes never left hers. “Will you be my girlfriend, Shizuku?” He kissed the knuckles of her other hand. “Will you tell me I’m your boyfriend?”

Shizuku’s head spun. It didn’t matter. It _hadn’t_ mattered. Really. “Oh god,” she said softly.

Tanaka simply stood there. Patient as always. Confident as always. Accepting as always. He watched her with those piercing eyes, ready to meet her wherever she could handle it.

“Oh god, yes,” she breathed. “Ryuu.”

A slow smile crept over his mouth, growing until he was beaming down at her. “Hell yes,” he whispered, and bent to kiss her lips. Shizuku barely registered the sound of Hiyori’s fingers-in-mouth whistle. Couldn’t have told you _what_ obscenities Riri was shrieking as she jumped on the couch. Almost missed Noya asking in a concerned voice:

“Asahi-san, do you need another tissue?”

“I’m fine! I’m f-fine, this one’s enough, I swear, I just need one more minute…”

Shizuku smiled against Tanaka’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
